Eternal Nightmare
by Moony3003
Summary: The Wizarding War is close to its end with most of the horcruxes destroyed. But when the hidden threat of the Dark Lord's daughter is revealed, the quest for the end becomes more difficult and the dangers escalate. Rated T. OC main character. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me.

* * *

Warnings: Story contains dark themes and character death later on.

* * *

Chapter One

A frightened whimper echoed off the walls in a dark room. A single figure stood in the centre, hands pressed together and body rigid in fear. Wide eyes searched for aid but there was nothing but the darkness that covered everything, so remaining still seemed the only option.

A hiss sounded through the room, sounding close by, sending shivers down her spine. The girl frowned when it stop and saw a slither of light filter into the room from a curtain that was wobbling back and forth, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Sage..."

The mysterious, whispery voice was unfamiliar. It made her freeze where she stood and the frown deepen. Somehow it was different to other voices but she couldn't understand why something was wrong. The voice slipped from her mind as the shaking of the curtain stopped but the slither of moonlight remained. Instantly, the urge to run to it was overwhelming.

But she didn't. Instead, she managed to move slowly with one step in front of the other towards it. The ground felt rough beneath her feet, almost wrong, as though the surface was more expected outside than in. With the third last step she took, her foot connected with something solid and it sounded as though it rolled away.

At reaching the window, she stopped and a thud emerged behind her. It sounded heavy and alive as a great hiss erupted from it.

"Sage... Turn around... Sage..."

The girl began to shake uncontrollably. The voice was still strange but that's not what bothered her anymore. It was the fact that it knew her name.

"Come here, Sage... You belong with me..."

Slowly, she closed her eyes and with shaking hands she reached out for the curtains. With each hand she gripped either side, ignoring the roughness of them that sent goose bumps along her arms.

"Do not open them," shouted the voice in a raspy tone. "Just come to me and I will tell you everything."

But she didn't. Just as she yanked the curtain open, she opened her eyes. A terrible scream ripped from the thing behind her and she turned. The scene had changed into a graveyard with blackened bones that lay atop of the grass and tombstones larger than herself.

On the other side sat the thing haunting her. A tall, pale man in black robes that surrounded him like mist stood a wide distance from her with a long snake at his feet. Both of them hissed at her and the snake lunged forwards, its body sliding along the ground effortlessly. With a frightened yelp, she jumped back at the sight but didn't get far as she hit a statue that stood directly behind.

It depicted a bald man who was crouching over, wearing a long cloak, holding a sickle in one hand. It loomed imposingly over a single grave and her eyes moved toward the name etched in the grimy stone. But before she could get there a screeching shriek rang out through the cemetery, making her turn away as her blood ran cold with the piercing sound.

The pale man lifted his head and the face made her sink against the looming statue, her hands clinging to it as though her life depended on it. The face was inhuman; lipless, noseless and eyes like a snakes. They were red and glowing and felt as though they could see right through her and read every thought and touch every feeling.

"Come with me," he said, straightening to his full height. "I can give you what you seek."

The words went unheard as panic rushed through her body, making sweat seep from each pore and her breathing deepened as the feeling in her chest worsened. Sounds disappeared as blood flooded her ears and her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage as her eyes watched the snake that continued to advance.

"No..." she muttered, her fear getting the better of her and the sound of her words going unheard.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, rattling the bones on the ground and an angry hiss rose high into the air as the pale man seemed to float upwards. The girls eyes widened as she watched, not knowing what to do. But it didn't matter. The pale man let out a huge roar before soaring back towards the Earth, his path directed her way.

She attempted to move but her legs wouldn't budge. A terrified scream left her mouth in complete silence as though her voice had been stolen. And as he crashed into her and his final words echoed in her head, the nightmare was over.

Sage bolted upright in terror, clutching at her chest with one hand. A check of her dimly lit bedroom confirmed that she was alone and she lay back down, eyes drawn to the ceiling. As she lay there, panting slightly, the words slipped from her mind and an uneasy sleep soon reclaimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The afternoon sun was warm and a light breeze blew through the village, only barely disturbing the leaves that lay on the ground. It was a welcome change from the darkness of the night before. The horrors of the nightmare still besieged her, playing over in her mind when she let it slip in and each time she closed her eyes she could still see those red eyes, glowering with rage and hatred.

But sitting in the front garden of the estate made everything seem better. Flowers of yellow, pink and blue sat in beds along the front gate and patches of grass extended to cover the lawn until hitting a small pond that ran from one side to the other. Round stepping stones sat across the middle, lining up the pathway that led to the front steps. And to the left of the aforementioned steps was a bench where Sage currently sat.

Slowly, she swung her legs back and forth, watching her bare feet as they gently disturbed the small stones surrounding her and the bench. The tiny clicking sounds were comforting and she continued to do it, determined to keep all the bad thoughts from her mind. It's not that she hadn't had bad thoughts before but these ones were different. They were disturbing and evil, giving her strange new feelings that she didn't want to explore. But as quickly as the thoughts came, Sage pushed them away, doing her hardest to deny them.

Unbeknownst to her, Dumbledore stood at the kitchen window, his twinkling blue eyes firmly fixed on her. An impassive expression adorned his face as he watched her, thinking of all the possible things that might be running through her head. Of course, he knew about the nightmares. They have plagued her since she was much too young to understand them.

But the older she got the more she tried to hide it, pretend that the nightmares had stopped but just one look in her eyes told him otherwise. But it wasn't long before she stopped looking at him altogether, getting wise to what he was really doing. Sometimes he felt guilty about it but it had been the only way to know what was going on and how she was really feeling, since she'd decided to close down and withdraw.

Although sometimes there were still glimpses of the young, innocent girl he'd raised; like when she received a new book or when she saw something she found interesting and wanted to share until she remembered. Then she'd just go back to the way she was now; quiet and distant.

There were times when he wanted those days back. They'd always seemed so simple and the consequences weren't so high. The highest point was reached last year when the school had no choice but to expel her for a particularly vicious attack on another student. With great remorse he had attempted to change the parents' minds but they couldn't be persuaded so Sage was now stuck here, learning from him or his brother when he wasn't available. Some lessons were great tests of patience, for both of them, but otherwise it wasn't progressing too badly.

After a quiet sigh, Dumbledore opened the kitchen window without moving and called out in a gentle tone. "Sage, supper is ready."

The dark haired girl on the bench turned her head ever so slightly at the call of her name and in response, she only nodded and rose to her feet and headed for the front door which already lingered opened on its hinges. On entering the kitchen, she saw Dumbledore had already moved to his chair at the wooden table. Two bowls sat at each end, containing a stew she knew well, full of vegetables and chunks of beef.

Sage went straight to her chair and sat down. As she spooned the stew she avoided glancing up at the man sitting opposite because conversation wasn't something she wanted tonight. But she was out of luck again as Dumbledore shifted in his chair and opened his mouth, the lack of eye contact not deterring him.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes," answered Sage with a nod of her head.

It turned quiet; only the sound of cutlery against china was heard. After the second bite Dumbledore' voice filled the room again, making Sage's eyes close in momentary annoyance.

"Your skills with non verbal spells are coming along nicely," commented Dumbledore. "Don't forget I'll be testing you tomorrow afternoon."

"I know," muttered Sage.

The date of the test hadn't been forgotten. It had actually been a day that was dreaded. Despite Dumbledore's assurances of her improvement, the doubts remained. The point of non verbal spells eluded her although she didn't dare mention that to Dumbledore, knowing that she'd get a lecture on their importance and then have to write an essay on it. And that was something she could do without.

After her third mouthful, Sage swirled the stew around in the bowl, watching as the ingredients swam together. It was interesting until she heard Dumbledore clear his throat which was the first sign to stop what she was doing. So, she released the spoon, letting it hit the side loudly. It didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Dumbledore, voice full of concern.

"Yes," repeated Sage as she pushed the chair out, the legs scraping against the floor and rising to her feet.

Already she'd had enough for tonight and being alone was all she wanted. Picking up the bowl she went to the sink and placed it inside, the white china barely making a sound against the clean metal. Another scraping noise sounded through the room and for a moment it made Sage freeze, knowing that Dumbledore had stood up. Not wanting to do this, Sage turned and headed for the kitchen door but without hearing him move, Dumbledore was already there, his face impassive other than the kind smile.

"If something is wrong you can tell me," said Dumbledore supportively.

This time Sage said nothing, choosing to just stand where she was instead. Dumbledore approached gingerly and looked down at her. But she wasn't looking back. Her eyes were focused on the floor. Slowly, Dumbledore placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head. Within a few moments their eyes met but Sage didn't hold it, choosing to wrench her head from his hand and break the brief contact, finding the same pressure as last time.

"Don't do that," Sage garbled angrily.

"Do what?" asked Dumbledore innocently.

"I know what you're doing when there's eye contact," snapped Sage in a low voice. "I'm not stupid."

"Never have I considered you as such," said Dumbledore softly.

Again, Sage kept quiet and without resistance she stepped around Dumbledore and left the kitchen. Hurriedly, she walked to the stairs, wanting to reach her room quickly. At reaching it, she walked inside and pushed it closed behind her, not caring that it was still slightly ajar.

The few steps to her bed were quick and she sat down, sighing heavily, her shoulders slumping. She couldn't help but think that the older she got, the worse things got with Dumbledore. It was as though he was watching every move, waiting for something to happen. But she didn't know what and that was the frustrating thing.

After a quick glance around her silent room, Sage removed the wand from her pocket and placed it on the bedside table before she changed into the white nightgown that had been neatly folded under her pillow. Folding back the dark pink bed covers, she slipped into bed and took out the book she was reading from the top draw beside her. The spine of the book cracked as she opened it to chapter fifteen and settled back on the soft pillow, exhaling contently. An hour and a half past before sleep took her, the book falling flat against her chest.

* * *

It was dark and hot. The humidity was higher than it should have been for the time of year but the source of it was unknown. An indistinct noise echoed around her and she glanced toward the window. The open curtain let in the only bit of light making it appear dim which caused her to squint.

Feeling suffocated, she walked to the window and pushed it up, wanting relief. With a little encouragement, the window moved upwards, the wood squeaking as thought it were tight and hadn't been opened in years and without waiting, she stuck her head out, eyes closed and took a deep breath.

A gulp of cool air filled her lungs and she exhaled in relief, glad that it had been something in the room and not outside. A cool breeze wafted past, disturbing her long dark locks so that they fell forward, swaying with the light breeze. But a sudden loud bang made her eyes shoot open.

The window faced an open cemetery that looked horrifyingly familiar. The scattered, burnt bones remained as was the crouched over statue that stuck out like a sore thumb. In the sky above were black clouds that swirled around as though alive and an eerie female laughter escaped the scene, seeming to come from nowhere. It sent chills down her spine.

"Sage... turn around, darling..."

The voice brought Sage back into the room and she face the darkest part. The window snapped shut beside her, making her jump. The voice spoke again, making her eyes widen in fear.

"Come here, Sage... Come to me..."

The darkness lifted as thought a black curtain had been dragged out of sight and it was then she saw him; the pale, red-eyed man, sitting on a high backed throne chair, his snake sitting on top of it, hissing lightly.

"No," muttered Sage as she shook her head and back away. "This isn't happening."

"Deny all you want," hissed the pale man. "It will change nothing."

The space behind her ended and Sage hit the wall. The deafening sound of metal materialised from nowhere and bars encased her, giving her only a few feet in which to walk. The pale man laughed and Sage stepped forward, grabbing hold of a bar in each hand. They were cold and she shook them but they held strong. The effort only gained more laughter that resonated off the walls and a solid thud hit the ground. The snake had moved and began crawling towards her.

"My pet will never hurt you," stated the pale man.

"Let me go," whimpered Sage, her knuckles turning stark white as she gripped the bars even tighter.

"But you've waited so long to know who you really are," he drawled in a lazy voice. "Don't you want to know?"

Sage looked directly at the man across the room. He was unlike any man she had ever seen. But despite the terror he produced there was something about him. Something that made her want to get closer and ask him all he knew. It almost felt as though she knew him but the feeling was a lie. If she had met someone like that, she'd remember them.

"If your mind were open it would be easier," he commented.

Sage paused, giving a confused stare. This was the first time this had happened. Before it had always just been callings and scares but this was different. This was an actual two-way conversation.

"The mind is a complex thing," the pale man said as though reading her thoughts. "I can only scratch the surface, which is what this is. The fact that you're dreaming made things difficult. You're not conscious of what's happening and when you wake you'll only remember minute details."

Different images and scenarios raced through Sage's mind, distracting her from the snake that had just reached the cell and was slithering through the bars. At the loud hiss, Sage looked down at it on the floor and watched as it inched closer.

Fear rushed through her body and she attempted to step back but it was too late. The snake pounced and wrapped itself gracefully around her body, crawling up and up, not stopping until it reached her collar bone. Panic joined the fear and Sage grabbed at the snake, trying to push it off but it was all in vain as the scaly skin was perfectly secure. Another hiss sounded as she tried a final time to get free before the light headedness settled in but she failed and fell to the floor, the sickening thud echoing through her ears.

"I don't want to die," she stammered through weakening breaths.

The pale man laughed and sat back in his chair, his pale fingers drumming on the arm rest. "You know what happens when you die in a dream, don't you?"

The air was gone and darkness filled her vision.

Spluttered coughing and deep intakes of breath were heard as Sage sat up in her bed, clutching at her chest, desperately needing more air. As the seconds disappeared in silent, so did the dream and the tight feeling that clenched at her insides.

* * *

The sitting area was currently silent. The only occupant sat in an armchair near the window, the lamp beside him the only source of light in the room and despite its dimness, the runes he was reading could still be seen clearly. Across the room was a fireplace where a small fire heated the room, the dancing orange flames going unnoticed. In the corner sat a Muggle television and opposite it was the sofa where a folded blanket and pillow sat.

The hour was late and normally Dumbledore would have gone to bed already but the knowledge that Sage's nightmare returned last night had him worried. It wasn't uncommon for them to happen at least a few times a week but that's not what bothered him. It was more the intensity of them that was worrying him.

To most people dreams were just strange things brought out by the subconscious that were mostly unexplainable but Dumbledore knew better. He knew that dreams were like windows in the mind, if one were open, one would just have to know where it was to enter. He was aware of what power dreams could hold and the thought of an enemy getting inside was something he couldn't allow.

But as the questions of the dreams were rising, so were his own questions of his actions, past and present. The truth was a funny thing that he thought he'd mastered but then something else would come along to test it. Sage was one of those things and he was failing. Since the day she was old enough he had questioned himself on whether he had made the right decision.

A tiny gasp sounded in the room and Dumbledore glanced up. The image in front of him startled him a little. Sage stood in the arched doorway in her white nightgown that clung to her body from the sweat seeping through each pore. The dark locks fell over her shoulders as her body shook faintly, covering a little of her face which was pale and wide-eyed. Sage's hands gripped at the sides of the archway as though trying to keep to balance and her breathing worsened with each passing second.

"What's wrong, my dear," he said instantly, getting to his feet.

"The face!" she stammered, her voice shaking. "The red eyes... they haunt me. It speaks evil things."

For the first time in a while, Sage met Dumbledore's eyes voluntarily, holding it without giving anything away and she inhaled sharply, appearing more frightened than she had a moment ago. "Who am I?"

The three small words made Dumbledore cross the room to her, reaching out to grip her shoulders. She didn't look away, not even when the distance between them was minimal and without realising it, the pressure on her shoulders increased. A look of worry etched in Dumbledore' aged face as stared at her.

"Tell me about the nightmare," he said gently.

But it was almost like Sage couldn't hear him. She looked away, directing her eyes to the floor as when she spoke again. "All evil things I see, I understand. And then there's the hissing. The hissing never stops."

Dumbledore's face turned grave as the mutterings seemed to lead to one thing that made complete sense. "Tell me about the nightmare," he asked, trying again in the same gentle tone.

"Who am I?" repeated Sage, eyes losing focus and glassing over.

Dumbledore sighed and bent down to her eye level, trying for contact again. "You are Sage Belrose."

"Lies!" Sage half shouted.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore whispered softly.

The elderly wizard drew a wand from inside the grey robe he wore and gently tapped the middle of Sage's head. The young girl shivered as the sensation washed over her and her eyes closed involuntarily as it spread throughout her body. Once it was done, her body sagged and began to fall but before he could hit the floor, Dumbledore caught her with his wand and levitated her to the sofa. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes reopened and she stared at the ceiling, unable to stop the tears from escaping.

"Tell me who I really am," demanded Sage in a tired, raspy voice.

Using his wand again Dumbledore moved an armchair so it sat beside the sofa and he sat down, folding his hands into his lap. "No," he said quietly, with a sigh. "But I will consider it if you tell me about the dream."

Sage exhaled heavily as she rolled her eyes. It was just like all the other times she'd asked. She would give something and then her questions would go ignored.

"There's a dark room," she started. "And curtains and a cemetery that I feel like I've been to but haven't but it also feels important. And there's this man. He's pale and has no nose and has red snake eyes. It's always him and his snake. Who is he?"

Dumbledore glanced away and looked at the silent clock on the wall. It was just after three in the morning. He sighed again and his shoulders slumped a little.

"I don't know, my dear."

"You're lying," stated Sage as Dumbledore looked at her again. "You can't look at me when you lie."

"Sage..."

"Who am I?" she pressed, her voice rising. "You know who I am really am. Why are you hiding it?"

"You are Sage Belrose and that is the end of it," said Dumbledore firmly.

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked into the kitchen, reappearing seconds later with a small, clear bottle in hand. As he approached Sage he swivelled the contents around before uncorking it and offering it to her.

"It will help you sleep without any dreams," he said, answering the look on her face. "I think this is needed tonight."

Fresh tears stung the backs of her eyes but she took it without argument and sat up to gulp it down in one go. Dumbledore took the empty bottle and disappeared into the kitchen again. But he didn't reappear as quickly as last time, telling Sage that the conversation was over and that it was time for her to go back to bed. Feeling defeated she got up from the sofa and stumbled up the stairs to her room, this time closing the door all the way and locking it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The afternoon sun filtered in through an open window, heating the living room. In the corner sat Sage in the chair Dumbledore had occupied the night before, a Muggle novel open on her lap. The estate was quiet as the only sounds were from a radio in the kitchen.

Just as the chapter ended, the radio turned off, making her look up at the closed kitchen door. When it opened she saw Dumbledore, dressed in maroon robe and a black travelling cloak, exit. The sight brought her to her feet and she stared at him, absentmindedly dropping the book on the armchair. Her thoughts lingered on the test she was supposed to be having later today.

"I know," said Dumbledore, holding up one hand. "I will be back in time for your test but I need to go to the Ministry. There's an urgent meeting that I must attend."

As he finished talking, Sage watched as Dumbledore placed a satchel on the sofa and began to fill it with books. Only when he was done did he look at her again, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I am sorry for the interruption," he said quietly.

Sage offered nothing in return and Dumbledore turned, heading for the front door. Without hesitations, Sage followed, holding her hands together behind her back.

"Now, be good while I'm gone," said Dumbledore firmly. "Do not leave the house for any reason. I will be back shortly."

Sage only nodded at his words and missed the grave look she was given before Dumbledore opened the door fully and walked through it. As he passed the gate Sage saw him look to either side before he disapparated with a tiny pop. Sage closed the door and went back into the living room and sat in the armchair, putting the book back on her lap. But she didn't open it. She glanced out the window instead, trying to work out whether she could make it. But after a few moments, she decided that it didn't matter. The opportunity was here and it had to be taken.

Sage waited another fifteen minutes before making her move. She placed the book beside the lamp and went to the front door. Feeling her heart beat faster she wrenched the door open, half expecting Dumbledore to be standing there, waiting for her but he wasn't and she went down to the front gate. After looking both ways, she took out her wand and waved it sharply. In no time at all a three story purple bus drove up to the curb and came to an abrupt stop.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," said the pimply conductor that appeared at the double doors. "I'm Stan. Where would you like to go today?"

Sage handed over a few silver sickles as she stepped on the bus. "Hogsmeade, please," she said quietly, heading for the row of empty seats along the side on the first level.

"Very well," said Stan. "Ernie, Hogsmeade."

The ride was short and bumpy but before long the view of the magical village came into view. Sage's eyes wandered over the dilapidated buildings and mismatched roofs. But none of them gained her attention like the one furthest in the distance. It was a plain building, nowhere near as colourful as the rest and it sat alone, almost isolated from the rest of the village.

In the middle of Hogsmeade, the Knight Bus stopped and the doors opened with a hiss. Sage got to her feet and muttered her thanks as she passed both the driver and conductor. As soon as her left foot left the confines of the magical transport, it whizzed away, blurring into thin air. Sage sighed, watching for a moment her breath wafting across the cool air and she glanced up to the sky. It was an overcast day and the weather was changing. Winter was almost here and so would be the snow.

The trek to The Hogs Head was simple and straight forward so that she was soon at its door, the sign on the front telling her that the pub was closed. Sage ignored it and pushed on the door, knowing it would be unlocked and the heavy oak creaked on the hinges with the effort it made. The inside was just as it was last time; dusty and disorganised. The tables were unwiped and the chairs were askew. The windows looked as though they hadn't been cleaned in years and as she walked around the corner she saw the stairs were still dusty, only one set of footsteps leading up them.

Sage glanced up but saw only darkness at the top. It almost concerned her but from past experiences, this was how the keeper normally lived and liked things. Looking down at the first step, Sage lifted her leg and placed her foot in the much larger print, tracing them all the way up until she reached the top where the dust and footprints disappeared. All that the top level contained was a short corridor on her right that had three doors, two on the side and one at the end, directly opposite.

Sage's eyes focused on the one at the end, as a faint light could be seen underneath the door. Suddenly, she felt hesitant and walked towards it, gasping once when the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. It seemed the sound was loud enough to be heard in the quietness that the door in front of her opened sharply and a wand was pointed straight at her, the tip of it lit up.

"Who is it!?" asked a demanding voice. "What do you want!?"

"It's me," said Sage calmly, holding up her hands.

"Sage?" the elderly wizard questioned, a frown appearing between his brows. "What are you doing here? Where's Albus?"

"Not here," stated Sage, her tone bordering on indifferent.

"Yes... well... I should contact him immediately," he said, retreating back into the room.

Sage followed and closed the door behind her. "Aberforth," she said quickly, keeping herself composed. "Please, don't. I just want to talk."

Aberforth stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. Their eyes met and Sage offered a small smile, hoping it would help win him over, if only for a little while at least. Almost instantly, the frown disappeared and relief flooded through her as a small smile was returned. Knowing she had a little time, Sage stepped into the room further and glanced around.

The floorboards were just like the others, rotting and old and the round rug in the centre of the room looked as though it had seen better days. A bed covered in thin white sheets sat in the far corner, the dim light barely reaching it. A fireplace stood behind where Aberforth was standing and it was the source of light she had seen, the flames dancing low, crackling every now and then. A small table sat to the side of where he stood, containing nothing more than parchment and ink and behind her were two armchairs with a small glass coffee table between them. On the mantel, a ticking caught her attention, and her eyes found a beautiful clock that was made of red cherry wood with inlays of gold and silver hands. It always saddened her to see it dusty and neglected.

"What brings you here, without my brother's permission?" asked Aberforth, adding the last part on as though stating an obvious fact.

"I just want to talk."

"You mentioned," grumbled Aberforth, turning his back and stoking the fire a little.

Sage opened her mouth but closed it again quickly, regretting what she had wanted to say. To her faint surprise, Aberforth didn't push the subject and he walked past her, taking a seat in the armchair closest to the window while offering her the one closest to the door. Sage pulled her black travelling cloak around her tightly and sat down in the armchair, shifting a little when it groaned in protest under her weight.

With the wave of his wand, a teapot and two cups with matching saucers appeared on the glass coffee table. Aberforth then put his wand away and picked up the pot of tea by hand, pouring a generous amount into each cup. The hot liquid sent spirals of steam into the air and Sage watched them for a moment as they went up and up, curling gracefully before vanishing altogether.

Two clumps of sugar were plopped into her cup and it was then pushed towards her. Sage nodded her thanks and pick it up, taking a small sip, hissing sharply at how hot it was. Placing it back on the table, her eyes went to the wizard beside her. Aberforth was her guardian's, Dumbledore's, younger brother and it was noticeable. They looked alike; Long silver hair, silver beards, although Aberforth's wasn't as long and the same blue eyes that were capable of showing the exact same emotions.

But right now, Sage couldn't tell what they were saying, as though it were hidden. Aberforth held his tea steadily; his eyes focused on the fireplace but glazed over as though seeing nothing at all. Sometimes Dumbledore got that same looked when he was deep in thought about something but it had been a long time since she'd seen it. The longer she watched him, the more nervous it made her, because it was impossible to know what was going to happen or be said next.

"What would make you disobey like you have?" asked Aberforth, unmoving.

Sage jumped a little at the suddenness of his question but recovered quickly. She glanced away, feeling exposed, despite the fact that he wasn't even looking in her general direction. Focusing her eyes on the fire, she breathed in deeply, preparing herself for the moment he denied her what she was here for.

"I want help with understanding something," she said warily, not wanting to delve straight into the questions she had.

For a moment there was a pause as Aberforth seemed to inhale sharply as though his air supply was suddenly cut off. He placed his tea back on the table and rubbed his hands down his front, ruffling the grubby grey work clothes he seemed to wear day in day out.

"I believe it would be best to return home and ask Albus when he arrives home," said Aberforth, his voice lowering in pitch with each word.

"No," said Sage firmly. "I've waited too long for answers and I want them now. It's killing me."

"Ah, the dramatics of youth," said Aberforth lightly as he got to his feet, grunting heavily.

A rush of momentary anger passed through Sage's chest and she leaned forward in the armchair, her eyes firmly fixed on Aberforth's back. "I am not joking," she stated flatly.

"Neither am I," retorted Aberforth, facing her, his face grave. "Go home, immediately."

"Why?" asked Sage, rising to her feet. "You've never disliked my visits before? What makes this one any different?"

"You're here without permission," affirmed Aberforth. "And I will not have you going behind his back to ask about things you're not ready for."

Sage took a hesitant step forward, thinking his words over in her head. The anger waned wholly, leaving her feeling nothing but emptiness and shock. From his words, she deduced what she already knew deep down and she cursed inwardly, knowing that it wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped.

"You already know why I'm here?" she asked, wanting it confirmed.

"Yes, but I sense you're going to ask anyway," murmured Aberforth, his shoulders slumping as though in defeat.

The previous hesitation left and Sage took the opportunity that was presented. "Who am I really?" she asked quietly, hearing her voice echo through her ears.

"I cannot tell you," replied Aberforth solemnly. "I've wanted to for many years but I can't."

"Why?" pressed Sage, detecting the urgency in her own voice.

"Because it could destroy you," answered Aberforth honestly. "And I promised I would never utter a word until you were ready."

"I'm ready now," said Sage, moving forward to stand beside him.

"No," whispered Aberforth, "you're not."

The elderly wizard turned away again and approached the window near the bed in the far corner. The white curtains around it were open and discoloured and the window was grimy like all the others. Aberforth looked down into the empty street below and sighed, his breath fogging the glass for a moment.

"I don't understand," said Sage, frowning. "How could the knowledge of my real parents destroy me? It couldn't. I know in my heart that it couldn't."

"Sage..." whispered Aberforth. "Please do not force this."

"I must know," pushed Sage, her voice a little louder than before. "I can't wait any longer. I refuse to. Please, Aberforth, tell me who I really am. I promise I can handle it. Please, I trust you. Please..." Sage trailed off as her voice broke, the rest of her words unable to leave her mouth.

Sage glanced away and hung her head, the words leaving her and she couldn't find more to replace them. Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she looked at the blank wall, breathing deeply, trying to will them away. But nothing helped as the thoughts of her failure and everything that was going to go with it, made them return in force.

"Your mother's name was Josette Belrose," said Aberforth, his voice soft and barely audible.

But Sage still heard it and she spun to look at him again and she stepped forward, keeping a few metres between them, just in case. "She was French?" asked Sage curiously, unable to contain the words.

"Yes," replied Aberforth flatly. "She was travelling the world with a friend and after coming here she was captured and taken somewhere isolated and alone. No one suspected her disappearance as such because it was known she was travelling and that there might be times when contact would not be possible. It was two months before it was reported but by then all leads had gone cold."

Aberforth abruptly stopped talking and turned, stepping back towards the centre of the room; hardly noticing that Sage took two steps backwards, suddenly not wanting to be too close to him.

"Josette was a beautiful woman," said Aberforth, his eyes focusing on the fire and glazing over once more. "She had long, dark crimson hair, just like yours and deep blue eyes that were like the ocean on a clear day. It was 1976 when she disappeared and nothing came up until the 17th of December 1979, a few days after you were born. The Ministry received an anonymous tip about an isolated and apparently abandoned farmhouse in the country. They attended and came face to face with a wizard with a name that is never spoken.

"He fled the oncoming ambush but not before seeing the farmhouse and his work go up in flames by wizards and witches that were too afraid to face the truth or the consequences. Screams were heard in the farmhouse, all of them female and some of them from babies that wailed as they burned."

The tears that had formed in Sage's eyes fell but Aberforth's story wasn't interrupted as he hadn't noticed a thing. "Albus arrived shortly after with members of a group called the Order of the Phoenix. My brother yelled his contempt for what they had done and he along with the Order spent hours putting out the fire. It had destroyed everything but one sound did emerge from the smouldering ruins; you. Albus heard your screams. You were only a few days old and he bundled you up and took you with him, ignoring the protests and shouts of the Ministry personnel around him.

"To this day, you are all that's left of what your father created," finished Aberforth, fixing his eyes upon her.

Fresh tears rolled down Sage's cheeks as she listened in horror to the impossible things being said. Her hands shook as did her legs which threatened to give way. Violent images and screams of terror rattled through her mind, showing her more horrifying things than the nightmares that had always plagued her.

"My father...?" she whispered, unable to say any more.

"Is a monster," spat Aberforth, finishing the sentence for her.

"Who is he?" she asked, her voice now shaking along with her body.

Aberforth sighed, pity entering his blue eyes as a grave expression painted his features. "You wouldn't have heard of him, even if I do utter his name."

"Then say it anyway," hissed Sage.

There was a silent pause as the two looked at each other for a moment longer, neither giving any ground.

"Tom Riddle," said Aberforth eventually. "Today, most know him as Lord Voldemort. He's considered as one of the most-"

Aberforth's sentence was abruptly cut short as a piercing scream echoed through the room, rattling the window and the tea cups. The sound startled Aberforth who made to move to Sage but stopped at what was happening. Her body shook violently, forcing her to knees and she sobbed into her hands. Her father's name parroted through her mind, sending chills down her spine and another scream erupted.

The window smashed, as did the tea cups, the glass coffee table and the windows downstairs. Aberforth jumped at the noise, shielding himself from the shattered glass as it flew into the room on a violent wind that materialised from nowhere. He watched as the shards fell around Sage, cutting through her cloak and the skin on her legs. Lines of blood dripped steadily over her pale skin but were all ignored as though the pain meant nothing.

As soon as the glass settled Aberforth ran straight to Sage, kneeling in front of her, ignoring the glass that imbedded in his knees and he gripped Sage's shoulders, shaking her slightly, wanting back her attention. But Sage was having none of it. From a glimpse at his face she saw his mouth moving but the words were inaudible, the sound of blood pumping through her ears was all that she could hear.

"Sage!" yelled Aberforth, hoping to be heard.

But still he wasn't heard and before he could do a thing, a cry flew from his mouth as he was launched backwards by an invisible force. He hit the wall and fell forward to the ground, a drawn out moan escaping him. A loud crack then echoed downstairs and Aberforth recovered hurriedly and withdrew his wand, expecting an unwelcome party but when the door flew open he saw his brother. Dumbledore's face was impassive but the blue eyes showed anger on a scale rarely seen. The elder wizard inspected the room before focusing on his brother, leaving Sage alone for now.

"What have you done?" asked Dumbledore almost calmly.

Aberforth shrugged and gave no answer as there wasn't one he could give that would explain it sufficiently. However, Dumbledore didn't wait long for a reply and rushed straight to where Sage still knelt, the sobbing increasing in volume and the glass still cutting into her skin.

"Sage!" he shouted, gripping her arms.

Sage's sobbing stopped and she looked up at Dumbledore who stared back with the same impassive expression he had entered the room with. Instantly, Sage attempted to push Dumbledore away too but the effort was in vain. Dumbledore held his position steadily and kept eye contact with his ward.

"You lied!" cried Sage, dark eyes wide with shock and pain. "All you've ever done is lie to me!"

"You weren't ready," whispered Dumbledore as he brought Sage into his arms and pressed his wand to the back of her neck. Sage drooped and went limp in Dumbledore' arms and her eyes fell closed, the spell putting her into a deep sleep. The wind inside and out died down, leaving the two wizards with something broken. "I'm sorry," Dumbledore added as Sage fell completely immobile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With a tiny gasp Sage's eyes opened and all that greeted her was absolute silence. Slowly, she pulled herself into a sitting position, groaning at the pain radiating through her legs and she looked around. The room was instantly recognisable. It was her bedroom. Nothing had been disturbed and everything seemed in its proper place. Turning her head towards the door, she saw a faint light emitting up the stairs and she knew it was from the fireplace in the living room.

Sage pushed the blankets off her legs and swung them over the side. Her bare feet hit the floor and she gasped again at the coolness of the wooden surface. The bed springs creaked as her weight lifted off the bed and she opened the half closed door. Sage gripped the wooden railing as she went down the stairs as her legs shook with the increasing pain she was feeling. When she reached the bottom her eyes found three bags that sat near the door and an uncomfortable feeling clenched at her chest. Those bags belonged to her.

The living room was warmer than the rest of the house and Dumbledore sat in the armchair beside the window. For a brief moment, Sage glanced out through the glass and saw that the sun had just set. The sky was a mixture of orange and indigo that looked strange and beautiful to her at the same time. Taking another step into the room, Dumbledore looked up and put aside the rune book he had been reading and he got to his feet but didn't attempt to approach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, blue eyes focused on her face.

"Confused," said Sage honestly. "My legs hurt and ... what happened?"

"What do you remember?" asked Dumbledore gently.

Sage exhaled sharply and steadied herself against the archway. "I went to see Aberforth and he told me..."

Sage's sentence trailed off and she looked at Dumbledore who staring back, his blue eyes seeming dull. "I know," he said quietly.

"Why did you hide it from me?" asked Sage flatly, her shoulders slumping and her arms falling to her sides.

"For reasons you will never understand," said Dumbledore sadly.

A silent pause came between them and Dumbledore used the time to retrieve a small bottle of potion from the cabinet in the corner. The bottle Dumbledore pulled out was small and contained an opaque white liquid. Dumbledore approached and offered it to her without a word and Sage took it. She looked down at the cool object in her hand and breathed in deeply. She knew it was a healing potion, for her legs and that it would help with the pain. Uncorking it, she swallowed the contents in one go and in seconds she felt a pleasant warmth spreading through her legs, taking the pain away when the sensation ended.

"How did you know who my brother was talking about when he said your father's alternative name?" asked Dumbledore after he closed the cabinet and faced her again, his eyes betraying curiosity. "I've never mentioned him and neither had my brother before last night."

"I read," said Sage simply. "Besides, there were students that knew of him."

"You attended Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore quietly. "It's in France."

As Sage eyed Dumbledore, her eyes narrowed significantly. "Are you being obtuse on purpose?" she asked, sounding crueller than intended.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord V- My father is known throughout the entire wizarding world," explained Sage. "It's not only people here that talk about him. I've not seen a picture though. Tell me, is he the man that haunts my dreams?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore simply as he walked passed her and sat down in the armchair he had occupied just before. The rune book remained untouched as Dumbledore just folded his hands in his lap and his eyes lingered on Sage, his blue eyes going passive along with the rest of his face. Finally, Sage moved from where she stood and went over to the sofa to sit down. She placed her hands on either side of her legs as though bracing herself for something.

"There are still some things I don't understand," said Sage eventually, breaking the silence that had formed.

"Such as?" asked Dumbledore, unmoving.

Sage licked her lips slowly, thinking over her own words before saying them. "Why was my father even having children?" she asked curiously. "Why did the ministry burn down the farmhouse? Why did they protest you taking me?"

"One thing at a time," said Dumbledore patiently. "And I believe we should start at the beginning. Since you now know perhaps I should tell you about him. You're father was born to Merope and Tom Riddle Snr. Merope was your grandmother and a pureblood; a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, a founder of Hogwarts while Riddle was a Muggle, born into a wealthy family. Their union was one of deceit not true love and once the love potion had worn off Riddle, he left a pregnant Merope alone and penniless."

As Dumbledore paused to look out the window melancholy, Sage leaned forward on her hands, eyes fixed to her guardian as he continued the story.

"Merope went to a Muggle orphanage where she gave birth and died shortly afterwards," said Dumbledore. "She wanted him named Tom, after his father and the nuns complied. I went to visit Tom when he was ten years old to explain he was a wizard and that he would be attending Hogwarts the next year. At first, he was distrustful and distant but he didn't have much trouble believing what I was saying as he already experienced the many powerful things he could do. His life at the orphanage was an unhappy one but I had no doubts about him. I believed he would be a brilliant student.

"After he arrived at Hogwarts and lessons began I was proven right. Despite his young age, he showed an unusual brilliance that was rare and all the teachers were amazed and supportive. It was around his third year there that I began to suspect that something might be wrong. He seemed to have acquired a following but no real friends. It intrigued me and I kept an eye on him but other than that nothing really seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"But then two years later, in his fifth year, there were attacks at the school. It was something petrifying students and causing concern among teachers. But it hit a high point when the fifth student attacked, died. I made the connection to what the creature was and who could possible control one and it was your father. Tom seemed unsympathetic about the events and when I'd asked him if there was anything he wanted to tell me, he said no. I informed him that if the attacks continued the school would be shut down, meaning he would go back to the orphanage. I could tell he didn't want that. I let him go and the attacks ceased, for good.

"I knew the boy had become powerful and once he left school, he immediately began arrangements to prepare for his future. He made several horcruxes – that's when the soul is split and the fragment is placed in an object. He wanted to make seven of them and it took years to accomplish this and throughout it, his crimes had gone unnoticed or he'd escaped capture. Once this was complete, he decided to make heirs.

"The reasons for it are still unknown to me but I do know this – he rounded up foreign women and held them at that isolated farmhouse and forced them to bear his children. I don't know the exact number of women he took or the number of children he'd managed to get but as far as we know there was only one place and only you survived."

Dumbledore stopped talking and took a deep breath and sighed. Finally, he took his gaze off the window and looked to his ward. Their eyes met and for the first time in years, Dumbledore didn't attempt to penetrate her mind.

"Sage... I don't know why Tom wants you and I don't want to find out and neither should you," continued Dumbledore in a firm tone of voice. "The reason I never told you about him is because I thought it was a bad idea. If you'd known when you were younger then perhaps you would have tried to find him or do something foolish. I've also been teaching you slower than is normal with most students. When you were expelled I saw it as an opportunity to teach you more control and to steady your own powers in case they were as powerful as Tom's."

"Do you fear me?" asked Sage, looking away and down at her legs.

"No," said Dumbledore evenly. "Not at all but I do fear what you might become if left to your own devices."

There was a slight pause before anything more was said.

"You think I'm like him?" asked Sage, looking at Dumbledore again.

"You already are like him," said Dumbledore. "More than you know too and more than I care to admit. You're distant and withdrawn. You don't seem to have any friends, here or when you attended Beauxbatons and you seem quite powerful even though I've slowed your education." Dumbledore paused, linking his hands together in his lap. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," said Sage instantly. "You said my father was responsible for the attacks on students, but how exactly?"

"Your father, as well as the rest of Slytherin's descendants, is a parseltongue," explained Dumbledore. "He can talk to snakes and I would bet anything that you can too. To attack the students at the school he used a basilisk."

For a brief moment, Sage's expression turned to one of surprise. "That's not possible," she said, her face going back to emotionless. "They've been extinct for centuries."

"Apparently not," said Dumbledore. "Despite its size and ferociousness, the basilisk is still a snake and therefore could potentially be controlled by someone that can speak to it."

Sage nodded, showing that she understood but she went to her next question. "I get the feeling that you think my father made several children with different women," she said slowly. "Did he rape all of them?"

"I doubt he raped any," said Dumbledore with certainty.

"Why?" asked Sage, waiting for the explanation that didn't come.

"Your father has no feelings beyond hatred and rage. He is cold and empty," said Dumbledore after some thought. "He has no concept of love or affection and yes, I know rape has nothing to do with either. They're about control and power but those are things he already has. That's why I believe raping a woman would be pointless to him. He wouldn't get anything out of it. I believe he mostly likely injected them with his DNA and then let nature take its course."

"Are there any differences between me and him?" asked Sage quietly, as though afraid of the answer.

"Yes," said Dumbledore confidently. "I've seen you cry. I've also seen you genuinely care about others. I've always thought you were fond of my brother. He seemed eager to give you treats that I disapproved of when you were little and you seemed to enjoy his company. Your father has only ever cared about one person; himself and it is unlikely to ever change." After a short pause, Dumbledore added, "Was there anything else?"

Sage nodded. "You didn't mention why the ministry was against you taking me."

Dumbledore' gaze seemed to harden momentarily as he stared at Sage, as though wondering if he should speak the truth. "They believed that any offspring of Tom left alive would be a bad thing for all wizard kind. I was convinced that if you were raised differently then perhaps you would have a chance."

Sage nodded again, seeming to accept the answer that was given but Dumbledore couldn't tell whether she believed it or not. The living room went quiet and after a quick glance towards the archway, a feeling of slight fear crept into her chest, making it feel a little tight.

"Are you sending me somewhere?" asked Sage, indicating to the front hallway with her head.

"Yes," repeated Dumbledore. "It is for your own safety. I'm not always here so I'll be taking you to a safe house where there are plenty of people."

Sage sighed and sunk into the sofa a little as she buried her face in her hands. "The lies don't end, do they?"

"What do you mean, my dear?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"You're sending me somewhere else because you don't trust me and if I'm in a place with plenty of people then I can be watched," answered Sage, dropping her hands back down beside her legs.

"It's a matter of perspective," said Dumbledore, not bothered that she knew the truth. "Now, it's time to go. The others are expecting us and we're already being rude as we're running late."

Both of them rose to their feet and Sage followed Dumbledore into the front hallway. Dumbledore picked up one bag while she picked up the other two. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," said Dumbledore, opening the door.

They left together, the door closing behind them by itself and they reached the front gate. Dumbledore looked either way before looking down at Sage who stood beside him.

"We'll have to apparate," he said assuredly. "Take my arm."

Sage was about to protest, pointing out that her hands were full but she decided against it. Instead, she sighed and bunched the handle of both bags into her left hand and placed the right one on Dumbledore' arm. Together they instantly disapparated away with a pop that could be heard at the other end of the street and unbeknownst to both, a shadowy figure lurked in the darkness.

* * *

A loud crack ripped through the air in a quiet, dark street and two people appeared. Sage heaved in a rush of oxygen, feeling as though all of it had been squeezed from her lungs during the side-a-long journey. Her right hand dropped from her guardian's arm and she rubbed her chest and bent over, waiting for her breath to return. Dumbledore watched, giving her time as he knew this wasn't something she had experienced all that often.

When she felt almost back to normal Sage righted herself and looked at the new surroundings. The street was full of dark, depressing looking homes, all enclosed by black iron gates and heavy dark doors. Beside her, Dumbledore was looking between houses eleven and thirteen and Sage followed his line of sight, obviously not seeing what he saw and she frowned before looking at him again.

"Where are we?"

Dumbledore said nothing. He just put a hand in his grey robe and pulled out a small, roughly cut piece of parchment and handed it to Sage. Suddenly feeling apprehensive, she took it and aimed it toward the closest street lamp so she could read it. As her eyes moved across the words, she silently mouthed them.

_The Order of the Phoenix may be found at 12 Grimmauld Place_

As soon as her eyes reached the end, the parchment burst into flames, making her jump back and she looked up at Dumbledore who was still staring between the houses. She followed his gaze yet again, wondering if she would see something this time. And as though on cue, houses eleven and thirteen began to shift apart. A hidden house sprang forward, the windows popping into place and the iron around the balcony ringing as it clicked into place.

An iron gate that matched the others sprung up right in front of them and a letterbox stuck in between two bars bore brass digits of one and two. A small, dirty pathway led to a few stairs which led to the front door which was black and neglected. Dumbledore moved first, the gate swinging open for him and Sage soon followed, swallowing hard as she did so. Dumbledore tapped his wand on the black door and several metallic clicks could be heard on the other side.

It took just over a minute for it to end and the door to open. It swung open all the way until it hit the wall behind it and Dumbledore stepped inside, clearly confident that they were welcome and expected but Sage's hesitations remained. She walked up the steps, noticing that her legs felt heavy, and she stepped over the threshold. The stale air hit her first and become more noticeable as the front door closed on its own. The natural light was gone, replaced by small decorative gas lamps that lined the walls, the clear glass surrounding them giving off a grey glow from the dust build up inside each.

The dark wallpaper was peeling heavily, bits of all different sizes decorating the floor and a troll leg umbrella stand stood just inside the front door with only a few umbrellas inside. Dumbledore made his way down the hallway and Sage continued to trail behind, looking around as they went. A spiral staircase came into view halfway down the hallway and Sage took a moment to look up through the middle, noting that there seemed to be several floors.

But Dumbledore ignored the stairs and headed into a room on the right side that led into what she guessed was the living room. Suddenly, it wasn't just the two of them. There were six other people in the room, none of which she recognised. On the black leather sofa in the centre were two people that instantly got to their feet. Both had flaming red hair and matching, compassionate smiles across their faces. Their clothes were knitted and made each look a little dumpy.

In the farthest corner stood two wizards, one dark-skinned, wearing a deep purple robe and an easily noticeable gold hoop in one ear while the other stood in a long brown jacket, leaning on walking stick, his dark hair frazzled and curtaining half of his face. Both unnerved her to no end and her eyes then darted to where a table stood, pushed against the wall, with two wizards leaning against it. One wore shabby robes and had slashed skin while the other was remotely handsome and wearing a black robe that looked soft to the touch.

"Sage," said Dumbledore gently. "These are a few members of the Order. You'll get to meet the others later but I thought the smaller the group, the better. Now, meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Dumbledore added, pointing to the two wizards against the table. "Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said, indicating the two in the farthest corner. "And Molly and Arthur Weasley," he said lastly, pointing to the couple that had been on the sofa.

Sage eyed all them suspiciously and she couldn't help but wonder if they were all doing the same thing back. Dumbledore moved further into the room and chattered with Sirius while Remus and most of the others seemed to listen. But Sage didn't hear anything. In front of her, Molly moved closer and stopped a few feet from her. Sage's eyes widened and her legs froze out of fear and despite wanting to move away, she couldn't.

"I know this seems scary, dear, but there's nothing to be frightened of," said Molly in a kind tone. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

Panic rushed through Sage's body and she stepped back hurriedly but didn't get far as she bumped into the wall, making the sound resonate through the wall enough to bump an old picture. It fell and hit the ground with a shattering crack. The glass within the frame broke and it gained the attention of all in the room. Molly backed up and stood beside her husband again, alarmed at the reaction she'd received.

The silence remained and Dumbledore soon approached her and bent his head low, speaking so softly that only she could hear. "I know this is strange," he said softly. "I trust everyone under this roof and if you're going to trust me at any time, trust me now. You're safe here."

Sage took in a deep, shaky breath and nodded, meeting Dumbledore' eye but she said nothing. Seeming satisfied with the answer he got, Dumbledore moved back and repaired the damage done with his wand.

"My apologies, Sirius," he said ruefully.

Sirius waved the accident away with his hand, giving a small smile and Dumbledore moved towards the door as did the others, minus Sirius.

"I must be off," said Dumbledore as he walked through the doorway. "I'll call around in a few days and see how things are developing."

There were murmurs of a response but Sage didn't catch them. The living room went silent and Sage looked at Sirius who had now moved and headed for the door just like the others had a few moments ago but walked slowly, his attention still completely focused on her, his wand soon in hand. He waved it steadily and the bags left Sage's gripped and flew from the room, heading back down the hallway and towards the staircase.

"I'll show you to your room," said Sirius.

Sage nodded but still said nothing. Despite the heaviness she still felt in her legs, she managed to move them and to breathe as evenly as she could. When they reached the stairs, the front door closed and the metallic clicks sounded again, this time she knew they were the locks on the door and she knew Dumbledore was now gone.

They started up the spiral stairs and Sage's eyes widened for the second time that night. Along the wall was a line of elf heads, mounted there in a grotesque display. Sirius caught what she was looking at and he scoffed, shrugging a little.

"One of my aunts' great ideas," said Sirius. "She loved her elves so much she kept their heads when they died or when they become too old to be of any use. Oh, and speaking of elves, there's one here. He's name's Kreacher. It's best to ignore what comes out of his mouth."

Sage only nodded again and continued following Sirius up the stairs. On the first floor landing, between the two doors on the wall was what looked to be a picture frame. But a long, black curtain covered it, the end reaching the floor easily. Sirius noticed Sage eyeing it and he gave another scoff.

"You'd do best to ignore her as well," said Sirius. "That's what's left of my mother. An evil witch of a woman she was."

"I HEARD THAT YOU FILITHY, MUDBLOOD LOVING BRAT!" screamed the woman behind the curtain. "A PUREBLOOD MIXING WITH MUDBLOODS, WEREWOLVES AND TRAITORS... IT'S UNTHINKABLE!"

"Ignore," repeated Sirius, seeming unbothered by his mother's words as he continued up the stairs.

Sage still followed. Her heart pounded against her ribcage at the sudden eruption from under the curtain and she raced passed it. At the fourth landing, they stopped and turned to the walk down the corridor. At the second door on the left, Sirius stopped and opened it. He entered and gestured for Sage to join which after a few seconds hesitation, she did.

The room was handsome albeit somewhat dusty. A four poster bed sat in the centre, covered in black and white sheets, the wooden headboard pushed against the wall. A mahogany wardrobe stood opposite them in the corner and a chest of drawers sat beneath the window on the far side. The floorboards creaked a little, making Sage glance down. Even they were dusted and in great need of cleaning. On the side of the bed closest to her sat a bedside table, containing nothing but a white shaded lamp that looked grey from the thick layer of dust that covered it.

"It's not much but you should be comfortable," said Sirius.

Sage nodded and took a quick second glance around, not wanting to meet Sirius' eyes as they fell on her again.

"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry and if you get bored there's some books in the drawing room," said Sirius. "The drawing room is the on the ground floor, just near the foot of the stairs."

Sage showed she understood and stepped further into the room, putting more distance between them. Booted footsteps sounded in the room and soon the bedroom closed. Sage glanced behind her slowly and saw she was alone. She sighed and approached the bed. On sitting down she gasped in surprise as the mattress sunk a lot more than expected, threatening to engulf her and she stood up and moved away from the bed.

As she gave the room a third look over, she noticed her bags weren't here. A frown appeared between her brows and soon her eyes fell on the wardrobe. The question of whether they were in there popped into her head and she walked over to it, opening the elegant door by the delicate handle on the front. At the bottom sat her bags, neatly piled side by side and Sage sighed in relief. A small wave of surprise washed over her as she realised she hadn't witnessed Sirius putting them there.

Closing the wardrobe door she approached the window, pushing the grubby curtains aside and looked down onto the street. For a split moment, she watched a blurry figure walked away from the house and a pang of something unpleasant told her it was Dumbledore. It seemed he was still leaving and before long, the figure vanished, a tiny pop accompanying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

So far, Grimmauld Place was an unusual residence. The age of the house showed through the creaking walls and spluttering of the pipes whenever water passed through them. Low mutterings from a croaky voice travelled along the fourth floor corridor. It spoke words identical to the framed picture on the first floor landing. When the hour was late, several footsteps thudded up the stairs, some disappearing quickly, some continuing upwards.

The waiting game started after all footsteps and accompanying noises evaporated. Sage hovered near the door, listening for when it was safe. To be sure, she waited just over an hour before opening the door a little to peak through. The crack revealed the opposite wall and sent a rush of warm air her way, making her blink rapidly a couple times. But on hearing nothing, she pulled the door open wider and stepped out; looking down each end of the corridor in quick succession, wanting to assure that it was safe.

Seeing no one, Sage stepped lightly towards the staircase and slowly, she descended. On reaching the first floor landing, she crept passed the framed picture, not wanting to disrupt it. The ground floor was just as quiet as the rest of the house seemed to be and Sage headed for a closed door beside the living room and opened it. A small set of stairs greeted her, heading downwards and she walked down them, heading through the open door at the bottom.

The kitchen wasn't anything like she'd pictured in her head. She imagined a flawless round table in the centre with matching chairs, a dusty tiled floor and a homey atmosphere but it was quite the opposite. A long wooden table took up most of the room with two long benches on either side, a fireplace sat at the opposite end, a small fire still alight in the grate and the floors were dusty but were the same as the rest of the house, floorboards. The kitchen as a whole had a depressed, tired look about it.

But the thoughts of the kitchen slipped from her mind as a body sitting at the table caught her attention. It was a plump woman with bright red hair; Molly. Sage froze where she stood and stared at the woman as she released her grip on her mug of tea and rose to her feet carefully as though afraid of frightening her. Molly was wearing an old, threadbare brown dress that reached her ankles, the tattered slip on shoes showing below and she had a thick, red shawl draped around her neck and shoulders.

"Hello, dear," she said kindly, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I figured you would wait until everyone had gone to bed, which is understandable. I'm sure you can meet everyone properly tomorrow."

Sage said nothing, choosing to keep staring at the woman instead. But if it bothered Molly, it didn't show as she moved from the table and went into the heart of the kitchen. She opened the top cupboard beside the sink and pulled out a clean bowl before moving to the stove where a tall, silver pot sat. Molly lifted the lid and a spoon scrapped the sides as she scooped food out and into the bowl. Sage still stood frozen to the spot as she watched, wondering if she could sneak out of the kitchen without being heard but Molly soon turned and went back to the table, placing the bowl opposite to where she was sitting.

"Come and eat, dear," said Molly in the same kind tone as before. "I can tell you're hungry."

After another few moments, Sage finally moved, her hunger overshadowing her fear and she approached the table, taking a seat. Molly smiled and got back to her feet just as Sage picked up the spoon in bowl. The dark brown orbs followed her to the sink and back where she placed a glass of water on the table, inches from her hand. Molly sat back down and Sage took a deep breath, eating her first spoonful. It was chicken soup with chunks of vegetables.

"I do hope it's alright," said Molly hopefully. "I had to make sure my children didn't eat all of it."

Sage only nodded, showing that the soup was alright but it was better than alright and Sage took another few mouthfuls hurriedly before taking a sip of water. Molly smiled again.

"I must admit you look a little different than I imagined," said Molly honestly. "You're skinner for one thing. I hope Dumbledore has been feeding you properly. But if you stay here for a while, I'm sure it's something that can be fixed, hmm?"

It remained a one sided conversation as Sage still said nothing.

"Once the others get used to who you are I'm sure you'll all be friends in no time," said Molly confidently. "Harry is a lovely boy and Hermione is easy to get along with. Although if any of my children give you a hard time just let me or my husband know and I'll deal with them, alright?"

Again, Sage nodded and continued eating, while Molly kept talking.

"There aren't many house rules," said Molly, her brown eyes watching Sage closely. "The main one is not to leave or go out alone but I'm sure Dumbledore already had this conversation with you." Sage looked up at the comment but didn't correct her before going back to her food, which was almost gone. "If you ever need anything just let someone know and we'll see to it," added Molly. "But you should be moderately comfortable here. The house needs a lot of fixing up and we've tried to do what we can but it takes a long time to undo years of neglect."

Sage's eyebrows arched as she inwardly wondered if Molly had a second meaning to those words. But she kept it to herself as she finished off the remaining soup in the bowl and picked up the glass of water. The kitchen was silent as she finished the glass and just as the bottom touched the table, Molly was back on her feet and she picked up the empty bowl and glass and took them to the sink.

"I don't mean to rush you," said Molly, abruptly turning to face her. "It is late though. Perhaps you should freshen up and get some rest. You look very tired. You can meet everyone tomorrow. There is a bathroom at the end of the hallway, a couple doors down from yours. How does that sound?"

Sage stood up and nodded, making eye contact with Molly, who smiled again. Sage managed to return a tiny one before leaving the kitchen, not answering the voice that floated behind her. "Goodnight, dear."

Sage made it back up to the fourth floor without incident or running into anyone and she went straight into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. It looked just as dank and depressing as the rest of the house with discoloured white towels, a stiff grey mat on the floor, a basin that had taut taps and bath and shower that looked as though it had maybe seen better days.

Deciding not to focus on it too much, Sage closed and locked the door, pulling off her heavy navy blue cardigan as she moved further into the room. Halfway in, she stopped as a pale likeness caught her eye. In a grimy, chipped square mirror she looked at her reflection. There was nothing but pale skin and sunken eyes that housed dark brown orbs that looked little more than lifeless. They moved down her face and Sage took in the subtle, liquid nose that seemed to melt into her face and moved onto the pale, thin lips that were dry and chapped. A sigh of despair escaped her and she looked back up to her eyes.

Suddenly, Sage gasped and took a step back, hitting the side of the green shower door, ignoring the coldness she felt as a flash of red passed through her eyes, changing them momentarily. Even though it was gone already, she continued to stare at her reflection, too scared to move. She didn't know exactly what that was but she could take a guess. Her appearance was too much like the man's in her nightmares for it to be a coincidence.

It was a few minutes before she could finally move and she took a quick shower before returning to her room. After changing into her nightgown she pulled out a brush from her trunk and brushed her wet air until it was smooth before dropping it back into the trunk. The only mirror in the room was located inside the wardrobe, fastened onto the back and as she stared at the door, Sage couldn't push away the curiosity that bubbled up inside.

The wardrobe creaked open and she gazed at her reflection again. But nothing happened. A pang of disappointment hit Sage's chest and she pushed the wardrobe door closed and went to the bed and got under the covers. With a whisper, the lights were turned out but her eyes remained open and on where the wardrobe stood, her thoughts still with the mirror and what had occurred in the bathroom. As she stared, only one thing bothered her; why was she disappointed?

* * *

The manor was dark and isolated. It stood alone with a high gate, adorned with silver spirals and overgrown vines. Tall hedges lined the concrete pathway that led the black double doors. Inside, the drawing room was full of voices; harsh ones, soft ones and even venomous ones. In the centre of the grand room was a long silver table with a black glass surface and in the matching chairs were people dressed in black robes that reached passed their feet.

At the head of the table sat a tall, pale man with red eyes, wearing black robes. A thick snake sat coiled up at his feet, hissing whenever the voices rose a little too loud but its master wasn't paying much attention. The red orbs were fixed on the fire that danced in the grate on one side of the room. They were glazed over and unfocused on the orange flames that crackled as the thoughts that raced through his mind kept him far away, so far that not even the voices reached him.

"What you're failing to understand is that we failed," snarled a Death Eater that sat in the centre of the table, his doughy face and tiny eyes directed at another who had spoken just before him.

"Were never that bright, were you Amycus?" stated another, seated opposite him.

"Shut it, Walden," said Amycus, his fingers curling around the wand in his pocket.

The man didn't respond back, only leaned as far back in his chair as he could, his blue eyes flickering with delight while a cheeky smile played on his lips. Closer to their leader, a feminine huff sounded through the room, enough to gain most people's attention. The woman flung her long, thick shiny black hair over her shoulder and arched her back, holding her head high as she looked down the table.

"Both of you should shut it," she snapped, her dark eyes flaring dangerously. "Whatever you did to mess up no longer matters. The fact is, the Order is still out there and we are no closer in bringing them to their knees."

"Why weren't you there then?" asked a man at the other end of the table.

"I was here, helping our Lord with his next plan should this one fail," sneered Bellatrix. "I should have gone with you. Perhaps then failure wouldn't be the thing stinking up this room."

"I don't think that's what's stinking up the room," hissed Dolohov nastily, eyes narrowed and directed towards the Lestrange brothers. "I think Rabastan stepped in something while attempting to get near the werewolf's bitch."

Laughter made its way around the table but the wizard it referred to remained calm and in his seat.

"Careful," whispered Rabastan warningly.

The wizard kept his light brown eyes down, focused on the wand in his hands which he was currently cleaning, unfazed by the locks of dark brown hair that fell over his face. Dolohov's twisted, pale face distorted further into a look of disdain as his remark clearly didn't get the reaction he'd wanted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Dolohov, leaning forward as though ready to pounce.

"It means "don't insult someone on their performance when yours wasn't so great"," explained Rabastan, still not bothering to look up. "Your attempts at trying to stun the black auror didn't go all that well. Perhaps you should work on your aim instead of critiquing others."

Dolohov made to stand up but a new, deep and curt voice stopped him. "Stop behaving like idiots!" chided Yaxley. "This is exactly what they want. We make plans and if they happen to fail they want us to turn on each other. Keep this behaviour up and that's exactly where we're heading."

"What do you suggest then, since you're so clever?" bit Alecto, the only other woman in the room.

"Most of you seem to think Dumbledore is foolish and senile but he is neither of those," answered Yaxley, ignoring the woman's tone. "He's cleverer than you all give him credit for and we're paying for it. The last time there was no plan created by us, no structure in our attack and it caused it to be chaotic. Simple, childish tricks won't work on Dumbledore nor will it on the Order. We need something better."

Just down from Yaxley, a wizard scoffed. "There's no point in trying to use tricks. I say we go in and just attack; as hard and as brutal as possible."

"That's what you always say, Rowle," drawled Macnair. "And it never, ever works."

"Cram it, Walden," sneered Rowle.

"Oh, aren't we all just poetic today?" mocked Macnair.

"Quit chaffing," Yaxley demanded, staring down the others. "None of you seem to heed my words. If we don't band together then they have already won."

"He's right," piped up Rodolphus for the first time that evening.

"And what the hell would you know?" demanded Amycus. "You weren't there to help your brother out."

"He doesn't need my help," retorted Rodolphus. "Unlike some..."

Several voices jumped in at once and caused the room to become a confusing mix of tones and words. The snake under the table hissed loudly but it went unheard by most except its master who turned in his chair and glanced down at the table. His pale face distorted into an expression of faint anger but only a few noticed. The others continued in their debates with each other.

"Enough!"

All voices ceased and everyone settled back in their chairs. Voldemort's red eyes went up and down each side, giving each of his followers a curious glance. Not even half of them looked back, choosing to look at either the table or their hands instead. The touch of a smirk hit his lips but it never fully formed as he gathered his thoughts together.

"Dumbledore is no fool," he said in a silky tone. "There is little in this world that will be enough to deceit him. Although I believe there is one thing left. One thing that he holds dear and keeps close by at all times."

"His phoenix, my Lord?" questioned Bellatrix, leaning forward as though longing to be closer to him.

A shuffle of feet sounded beneath the table as Narcissa kicked her sister in the shin although it did nothing to sway her.

"My daughter," corrected Voldemort.

A few gasps of surprise floated down the table but Voldemort disregarded them. It didn't matter what any of them thought. Slowly, he got to his feet and walked towards the fireplace, his snake uncoiling to follow alongside him. The warmth of the fire hit him though it did little to lift his body temperature.

"Many years ago," he began, entwining his long, pale fingers together. "I started on a path to immortality and despite working to my advantage; I still not have achieved all of my goals. My plans for a pure wizarding society have not come to pass and I believe it is because of my limited power."

Voldemort paused as he reached the far end of the table, keeping his eyes on his followers the whole time. He watched as some shifted uncomfortably as he passed and while others simply remained motionless, keeping their eyes down.

"You are the most powerful wizard we know, my Lord," murmured Bellatrix, her heavily-lidded eyes never leaving the graceful form she desired.

"Perhaps," said Voldemort, overlooking her interruption and false praise. "But I am aware that Dumbledore's power still exceeds my own which is why I have another plan; one that has been in motion for nineteen years."

"What is it, my Lord?" asked Yaxley, clearly interested in this information.

Voldemort continued around the table, taking long, languid steps. "As I mentioned before, I have a daughter," said Voldemort. "She is the plan I speak of. Before the ministry set out for me directly, I managed to discreetly capture pureblood women from around the world and impregnate them with my DNA. There was only one round born and six of the eight children survived. But I was tracked down and the ministry, out of fear, burned my project to the ground. All the women and children died, save one; my daughter. Today she lives with Dumbledore and has been under his protection for the last nineteen years."

There was a pause as Voldemort took his seat once again and Nagini slithered up the sides to join him.

"Have you not known about her all this time?" asked Narcissa quietly.

"No," replied Voldemort. "I learnt of her existence when she was a small child and her powers prevailed. The knowledge that one child had survived against the odds astounded me but I realised what must have happened. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore than she would not be here today. He saved my plan. Almost immediately I was able to pierce her dreams despite Dumbledore's best efforts and she has felt my presence ever since."

"What are we to do, my Lord?" asked Dolohov eagerly.

"My daughter has been moved elsewhere," said Voldemort. "Her safety has grown in numbers but the power surrounding her has diminished. I want all of you out and scouring around London in case she leaves the protection and seeks me out herself. If this should happen, she is not to be harmed. She is to be brought straight to me. Is that understood?"

All Death Eaters nodded, showing that they did understand what they were told but none of them moved from their seats.

"What are you waiting for!?" shouted Voldemort, making more than a few of them jump in alarm. "Go and find her. NOW!"

None of them needed to be told twice and they fled from the drawing room, the chairs skidding across the floor harshly as they moved hastily to leave. In moments, all were gone, leaving Voldemort alone with his pet and his eyes turned back to the fire. The snake slithered closer and Voldemort stroked her head almost lovingly, whispering something in a foreign language. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. It wouldn't be long now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

In the far distance the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon when several tiny pops were heard on the dark street of Grimmauld Place. People in groups ranging between three and four arrived, entering the magical house marked number twelve. Most were dressed in winter clothing as the air was bitingly cold and all huddled inside, careful to keep to noise level to a minimum.

The last to arrive were a family of seven, piled into two black, beat up taxis that pulled up the curb. They exited, the youngest hugging herself tightly, striding towards the house eagerly, wanting to get out of the cold. The rest of them followed not far behind and as the sun broke free of the horizon, the black door of number twelve closed, disappearing from sight.

All members of the Order gathered in the kitchen, taking a seat around the long wooden table that took up much of the space. At the far end, Sirius stood in his black robe, stoking a fire in the grate, wanting to warm the room quickly. Once all were settled, there were exchanged glances of confusion and quiet murmurs soon rose through them at lack of leadership in the room.

"Why are we all here, Sirius?" asked Molly, eyeing him questioningly.

"Don't look at me," he said, holding up one hand while he put the hot poke aside. "This meeting wasn't my idea. Remus?" he added, looking at his old friend.

Remus, who stood at the stove waiting for the kettle to boil, looked over and nodded, acknowledging that he was indeed the one that called the meeting. Molly rose to her feet and approached, patting Remus on the arm, a small smile on her face.

"I'll do this," she said in a polite, motherly tone.

Remus nodded his thanks and moved towards the table, everyone's eyes on him expectantly. "There's something that needs to be discussed, well, someone rather. Alastor, keep an eye on our guest. I don't want her walking in or overhearing anything."

"Will do," muttered Alastor, swivelling his electric blue eye around in his head. "Continue."

Again, Remus nodded his head and while taking in a deep breath, he glanced around the table, noticing that everyone was still confused and full of questions. Remus leaned his body forward, hitting the table but choosing not to sit down; wanting to make sure he was heard clearly by everyone here.

"This won't be easy to hear but... nineteen years ago Voldemort produced a child," he stated calmly.

"What?" said Harry instantly, already on the edge of his seat, his green eyes wide and the questions growing even more.

"Just let him explain," said Sirius, looking at his godson. "There'll be plenty of time for questions and concerns later."

After a moment of thought, Harry managed to sit back and focus his eyes on Remus again. "Dumbledore believed that Voldemort was conducting an experiment which involved him producing offspring but the reasons behind it are still unknown. The ministry found out what he was up to and burned his experiment down, killing all the women and children except for one. And she's here, now."

"What!?" repeated Harry, sounding more outraged than before.

Remus held up one hand as he went on. "The ministry's plan was to have her killed or her memory wiped but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. He took her home that day and she's been with him ever since. Until she was fourteen she attended Beauxbatons. She was expelled for attacking another student. Since then Dumbledore has been teaching her himself though at a slower rate as she's still not finished her education."

"He's worried she'll become too powerful and be just like him, right?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes, although Dumbledore won't admit those fears," answered Remus. "Sage isn't violent or angry. She's mostly fearful at the moment and I think with time she'll come around but we need to help her do that, show her that she's safe here and that none of us are going to hurt her."

"Hurt her?" questioned Harry, getting to his feet. "We should be more worried of her murdering us in our sleep. What was Dumbledore thinking? How do we know she's not just biding her time or waiting for the opportune moment?"

"We don't," said Remus quickly. "Dumbledore knows her better than anyone and-"

"She'll turn out just like Voldemort," snapped Harry, interrupting his former teacher.

"You don't know that," countered Remus, seeming a little surprised by the other's behaviour.

"Are you kidding?" asked Harry. "She is Voldemort's child. Of course she's going to turn out like him."

"What about you then?" asked Remus.

"What?" blinked Harry.

"You may look like James but you have Lily's personality," said Remus knowingly. "Sage has a choice; she can continue being more like her mother or she can follow her father's path and the latter is what no one but Voldemort wants."

Suddenly, there was silence in the kitchen and a few eyes turned to Moody who just shook his head, indicating that Sage was still in her room and in no danger of overhearing anything. A tense look passed between Remus and Harry as it seemed the younger man wanted to say more but was choosing the better option of keep his mouth closed.

"Sit down, Harry dear," encouraged Molly, as she approached the table with a hot pot of tea.

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry listened and sat down, exchanging glances with his two best friends that sat on either side of him. Molly poured the tea carefully and handed everyone a cup full. Murmurs of thanks made its way around the table but only a few people took sips, the others only stared at it or ignored it altogether.

"Look, I know that having Sage here is a little inconvenient but she needs protection and that's what we're going to give her," said Remus clearly. "Someone must be watching and be with her at all times except she can have privacy in her bedroom. We only have to keep her safe until the war is over, then like the rest of us, she'll be free to do as she pleases."

"Like become the next dark lord?" asked Harry sardonically.

"Harry... I know you don't like her," said Remus slowly. "But you only just learned of her existence and you don't even know her. Don't be too quick to judge. She won't do anything to you so I suggest you be civil at least. Try to imagine if you were in her shoes. How would you feel?"

Harry closed his mouth, the next words seeming irrelevant now. Beside him, Hermione shifted, her brown curly hair jumping with each slight movement.

"You're saying you trust her?" asked Hermione, putting a hand on Harry's arm to show support.

"No," said Remus honestly. "But I trust Dumbledore, as should we all and he trusts her. It's enough for now."

"Will she be armed?" asked Ginny who sat opposite Harry, her brown eyes wide and fearful as they focused on Remus.

"No," repeated Remus. "Dumbledore currently has her wand and he'll keep it until the war's end."

"At least there's some good news," muttered Harry, slumping forward against the table, the heat from his cup of tea hitting his cheek.

There was silence again but this one wasn't as tense or awkward as the last. Few people looked at each other while some drank their tea. It seemed to subject of Voldemort's daughter wasn't one any of them really wanted to discuss for longer than necessary.

"So, when you say someone has to be with her all the time... does that include the bathroom?" asked Ron, breaking the silence.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," laughed Fred and George in unison.

"Yes, some common sense would be handy right now, Ron," commented Arthur.

"I was just asking," said Ron, ignoring his father's gaze. "Just wanted to be clear."

The laughter from the twins soon died down and the mood from before crept back in. Near the far end of the room, a young woman with bright pink, spiky hair shifted in her seat, straightening her Weird Sisters shirt as she did.

"So... you don't know how long she'll have to be here?" spoke up Tonks, looking across the table at Remus with an odd expression on her face.

"No, I don't," admitted Remus. "There are still four horcruxes out there and we don't know what they are. We should all be focusing on that instead of Sage and the danger she might pose."

"You want us to ignore what she could possibly do to us, any of us?" asked Harry, the incredulity in his voice not going unnoticed.

"No," said Remus sternly. "Be vigilant but don't forget the bigger picture. Voldemort is the problem and the enemy, not Sage. Don't forget that we have a huge threat out there that endangers all of us."

"Where's her room?" asked Bill, who sat beside Tonks.

"On the fourth floor," answered Sirius. "There are two other bedrooms on that floor but both are unused. She has the floor to herself and it's going to stay that way."

"Are we watching her or giving her all the privacy she wants?" asked Ron, frowning as he looked around at the others.

"It's not complicated," said Sirius, moving away from the fireplace to join everyone at the table. "When she's in her room, we leave her alone and when she's not in her room, someone is in whatever room she's in."

"She's stirring," chimed in Alastor, whose magical eye was still up in his head.

"Alright, that will have to do," said Remus quickly, gathering his thoughts. "Best behaviour, everyone," he added as though speaking to naughty children.

"This is a bad idea," said Harry as he stood up.

"Bad idea or not, we don't have much of a choice," said Remus, giving Harry one last look before leaving the kitchen.

The majority of Weasley's remained in the kitchen along with Tonks and Sirius while others left Grimmauld Place, needing to be somewhere else. The trio left the kitchen together and started upstairs, all the while murmuring about the conversation that had just ended.

* * *

The morning light filtering through the window was grey and dim. As Sage sat upright she looked outside the window and saw a sky full of grey clouds, the distant ones so dark they were almost black. Sage pushed the bed covers off and walked to the window. The wooden frame squeaked and struggled upwards but eventually it moved and locked into place. Sage leaned her head out and took a deep breath.

A large rush of cool air filled her lungs and she looked up to the sky. It wasn't raining but the smell of it lingered on the air as though it were a warning of what was coming. Sage sighed as she exhaled and remained where she was for a minute, wanting to enjoy the fresh air. It was better than the stale air inside the house which was suffocating. With a final breath, she pulled herself back in and closed the window shut.

She made the few steps to the wardrobe and changed out of her white nightgown and into a set of navy blue robes that neatly hovered around her ankles. After placing on closed leather shoes, she opened her bedroom door and peaked into the hallway. It was deserted and she let the door swing open the whole way. At the top of the stairs, she paused and listened to what was going on downstairs.

There were no voices but there was a little movement downstairs as well as what seemed like the front door opening and closing a couple of times. A small trace of nervousness coursed through her system but with the knowledge that she couldn't hide forever; she began making her way downstairs. The third floor came without any hassles but the way to the next one wasn't so smooth.

The thud of footsteps were making their way up the stairs and she couldn't tell how many people they belonged to. The panic soon set in her chest as a few soft voices floated up the stairs towards her and she knew that the sounds were getting closer and closer but the words remained indistinguishable. With her hands beginning to shake, Sage ceased her moving downward and froze on the staircase between the second and third floor.

At noticing that there was nowhere to hide, Sage took a deep, shaky breath and made her legs continue down the steps, hoping the jelly feeling wouldn't make her fall down. Just as she reached the second floor landing so did three other people who were coming up the stairs instead of down. Sage's dark brown eyes wandered over all three, taking them in a quickly as she could although it wasn't hard to mistake the one in the middle.

The young man had jet black hair that was messy and unkempt. Round glasses sat on his nose, his almond shaped eyes hiding behind them, housing green orbs that stared straight back. The other guy had striking red hair that fell over his eyes, covering much of his pale face but not the distasteful stare underneath. The only girl in the group had bushy brown hair that fell past her shoulders and big brown eyes that were also looking her way.

"You must be Sage," said the girl quietly.

"Yes," said Sage as she nodded once.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry," she said, pointing to the boy's one after the other.

The coldness of the morning was nothing compared to what Sage felt now. The tension in the air was thick and lingered between her and Harry, intensifying when their eyes locked. A tingling sensation ran up Sage's arm as she gazed into Harry's deep green eyes and for some reason she couldn't look away despite wanting to. There was something about him that she couldn't quite get her head around.

Ron and Hermione traded nervous glances before Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve hard as though wanting to stop whatever may happen before it happens. Silently, they stepped around Sage and continued upstairs, Harry's eyes breaking the contact first. Sage turned her head slightly and watched as they went up around the next spiral, soon disappearing from sight.

Sage took a deep breath out of relief and continued down the rest of the stairs, not running into anyone else as she reached the very bottom. Silence returned to her ears and she made her way to the kitchen door where voices soon broke it again. Only the low tones of Sirius and Molly were familiar while the others merged together as though coming from one person, the words remaining indistinguishable from all the others.

The kitchen door opened without protest and Sage walked through it, coming to a quick stop as an abrupt silence and many pairs of eyes greeted her. Sage looked back, taking notice of all the redheads there were in the room. It was a few moments before anyone moved. Molly placed her palms on the table and pushed up to her feet, approaching Sage with cautious steps.

"Good morning, dear," she said in a high-pitched, motherly tone. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," replied Sage meekly. "Thank you."

Molly's eyes widened in surprise at finally hearing Sage speak. She gave a small smile and gestured for her to take a seat at the table. Sage complied, unable to glance up at the others anymore while she moved closer. The closest person to her was a young girl with the same striking red hair that Ron possessed.

"I'm Ginny," she said, extending her arm.

Sage glanced up and took a second before gripping her hand and shaking it briefly. "Sage," she said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny, smiling pleasantly.

The return of a smile tugged at Sage's mouth but it never fully formed. Slowly, the conversation started up again in the kitchen and before long Molly placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of her along with a goblet full of pumpkin juice. Molly sat down near her, the gap between them large enough to seat another person and she went into a quiet conversation with her eldest.

"Bill... darling, you really should let me trim your hair," she said in a loving tone. "You just keep letting it grow and grow. It's getting silly."

"Mum," said Bill patiently, putting down the silver goblet in his hand. "We have gone over this every single time you see me. The answer is no you cannot 'trim' my hair."

Everyone's attention had turned to Molly and Bill, including Sage who eyed the latter as she bit into her toast. Bill had the same striking red hair as the rest of his family but his was by far the longest and it was tied into a loose ponytail. He had pale skin with a splash of just visible freckles along his cheeks and bright blue eyes.

"Well, what does your new girlfriend think of it?" asked Molly, placing an elbow onto the table so she could lean forward on her hand.

"Fleur is fine with it," said Bill softly. "And I think if she can live with it than so can you, mum."

"New girlfriend?" questioned Ginny, obviously intrigued by the direction of the conversation. "Since when?"

"Last year," answered Bill, giving his sister a long look. "I met Fleur during the Triwizard tournament and she returned to England after her studies finished and took a job at Gringotts. We met and hit things off."

"You don't mean Fleur Delacour?" asked Ginny suddenly, her arm stretching across the table as though reaching for something.

"Yes," said Bill in the same patient voice. "I'm aware of your and Hermione's opinion of her but you're both wrong. She's a lovely young woman."

"I'm sure," whispered Ginny, her noise wrinkling a little. "I'm sure."

Sage's first piece of toast was gone, her eyes still darting between each person that spoke. When the conversation ended she stared at Bill a little longer. Delacour. It sounded French. Perhaps this girlfriend went to Beauxbatons as she once did. The next few moments passed in silence before it was broken by the scraping of wood against wood. The twins got up from their seats and headed for the door before the voice of their mother stopped them in their tracks.

"And where are you two going?" asked Molly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We have things to do," answered George.

"Important things," corrected Fred.

The twins disappeared out the kitchen door and Molly turned to face it as it swung closed, apparently not finished with her sons. "Don't blow up the house or set it on fire!"

"Yes, mother," both called back in unison.

The door settled, closing completely and Molly turned back around in her seat, muttering under her breath as she did so. Sage picked up her second piece of toast and took a large bite. Beside Molly, Arthur shifted and stood up, rubbing his wife's back soothingly as he did so.

"Do not worry, Molly," he said gently. "They're careful, most of the time. Now, come on, we have to get Ginny back home. The chores won't do themselves."

"Yes, you're right," agreed Molly, standing also. "Come on, Ginny."

Ginny stood up and exited the kitchen with her father and Molly went to Sage's side, almost touching her shoulder before thinking the better of it.

"We'll all be back later tonight dear," she said softly.

Sage nodded but said nothing. She left too and Bill followed behind her silently, saying nothing to anyone as he walked out the door. It left only Tonks and Sirius alone with her in the room and just as Sage finished her breakfast, Tonks rose to her feet and whispered something to Sirius that she couldn't hear before she left as well.

"Well, I suppose I'm all yours," said Sirius, rubbing his hands together. "Anything you'd like to do?"

Sage looked up at Sirius but didn't answer straight away as she picked up her goblet and drank most of the contents in one go. After putting it down she took it and her plate to the sink before moving near the bench, leaning against it as her eyes found Sirius again. He'd moved a little closer, the shininess on his black coat more noticeable as was the stubble along his jaw.

"I don't know," said Sage, shrugging.

"Ever met a hippogriff?" asked Sirius casually.

"No..." murmured Sage slowly, not certain she was liking where this was heading. "Why?"

"Would you like to?" asked Sirius, moving towards the kitchen door.

He exited leaving Sage alone and she looked after him, almost instantly deciding to follow. They went down the hallway and up the spiral staircase until they reached the fifth floor landing. There was a short corridor on the left hand side which they went down. Sage only saw two doors and Sirius walked to the one at the far end, ignoring the other one completely. Grasping the knob, he stopped and turned to face her, his expression serious.

"You know how to greet a hippogriff, I assume?"

"Yes," said Sage, narrowing her eyes slightly as though still not believing that he was telling the truth.

Sirius turned the knob and pushed the door open gently. It revealed a room containing nothing but a bed in the centre that housed a large hippogriff on top of it. It had grey feathers that ruffled at the creaking of the doors hinges and large orange eyes that landed squarely on her. Sage swallowed the lump in her throat and followed Sirius into the room, making sure to keep a distance between herself and the beast on the bed.

The door remained open while Sage stepped up, her eyes never once wavering. Keeping the eye contact, Sage bowed and waited. After a few seconds, she felt Sirius' hand around her arm but it was a false alarm as the hippogriff soon bowed back. Sage released the breath she hadn't released she'd been holding and wondered if the beast had hesitated, as though unsure of her.

The grip around her arm lifted and Sirius moved into the room, patting it without hesitations. The hippogriff responded by leaning into the touch, demanding more. Sirius sat on the bed beside it and reached into his pocket. Sage watched as he dumped a small plastic bag full of dead rats in front of the beast before giving it one final pat and moving onto the floor. Sirius looked to Sage and patted the space of floor beside him and after a small shrug, she finally moved, settling on the floor beside him, leaning against the wall behind them.

"His name's Buckbeak," said Sirius, breaking the silence between them first.

Sage nodded, acknowledging what he said. Her eyes were still glued to the hippogriff which was now munching on his food, the bones audibly cracking. Sirius altered his position beside her, letting his legs fall flat in front of him and crossing them over, one foot over the other. Sage glanced down the other half of Sirius' body, only then noticing the black leather boots he wore, the heel only an inch high, the silver buckle on the side shining and the tip ending in a squared toe.

"Whose room is this?" asked Sage curiously.

Sirius eyed her momentarily before looking back at Buckbeak. "It was my mother's," he replied. "Although, I'd say it's now Buckbeak's room."

"Why is he here?" asked Sage, now looking at the man's face.

"He used to live in the Forbidden Forest which is just beyond Hogwarts," explained Sirius. "He attacked a student and was sentence to death. Harry and the others managed to save him and then he saved me after I was caught at Hogwarts." At catching Sage's eye, Sirius waved his hand nonchalantly, chuckling breathily. "It's a long story."

Sage's dark brown orbs remained on Sirius' pale, gaunt face. The grey eyes were dim, glazed over as though sad or unfocused, or perhaps both. His black hair slipped just over his shoulders and down his back, the locks looking a little worse for wear. Many thoughts and questions crossed her mind but none of them left her mouth in coherent words.

"Tell me," was all she said, taking her eyes off him and closing them as she leaned her head against the wall.

It didn't take long for Sirius' voice sound through the room. "Years ago I was sent to Azkaban..."


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. My internet has been extremely slow as I ran out of download.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The drawing room was the same as they'd left it. A fire still crackled in the fireplace, keeping the large area warm and the chairs were still removed from the table. But the one noticeable difference was that their leader wasn't in the room and neither was his pet.

A group of seven people, four them hooded, entered the room and each took a seat in silence. Wordless glances were exchanged as the confusion grew but still no one spoke. Three of them were separated from the others, keeping a slight distance. The leader sat between the other two, his eyes narrowed and focused on the males up ahead as though they were some kind of threat.

The ones in hoods drew them back, revealing themselves. Yaxley took out his wand and began to clean it, seemingly unbothered as to why he was called back but the other three were evidently irritated at being brought back with no explanation as to the reason.

"Why are we back here?" asked Dolohov sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm more interested in why _they're_ here," muttered Nott in a malicious tone, glancing in the direction of the ones that sat apart from them. "Nothing but mongrels."

A growl emerged, sounding through the room, followed by a tired sigh. "Try not to upset, Fenrir," said Yaxley, his eyes focused on Nott momentarily before he went back to cleaning his wand. "Name calling isn't going to help. We just have to be patient and wait to find out why we were summoned back."

"Avery and I were following a lead when I felt it," snapped Dolohov. "He'll fail without me."

"Since when do you work with Avery?" asked Rowle who sat beside him.

"Jealous?" snapped Dolohov sarcastically.

"Knock it off both of you," said Yaxley in the same calm tone he used before. "You're acting like us being called back was a joke and you know as well as I do that only one person would want to see us."

"Always the voice of reason..."

The voice trailed off and it caught the attention of everyone in the room. Voldemort stood in the doorway, his snake gliding around his feet. He entered the drawing room, his wispy black robe flowed along the floor and he took the seat he had occupied earlier. The snake crawled up the chair and settled mostly on the table, hissing as Voldemort ran a pale hand down its scaly body.

"I have been hasty," admitted Voldemort quietly. "I assumed my daughter would run away from the protection she's been given but it's been over a day. I still believe that she'll leave but perhaps not as quickly as I thought. In the meantime I need a few people to check specific locations in which I believe the Order will check out. The reasons are not something you need to know but it must be done immediately."

"What would you have us do, my Lord," said Yaxley assiduously.

"You will divide and go to the place I have instructed," explained Voldemort. "And you will wait for the precise time to strike."

* * *

The bedroom of the late Mrs. Black was shrouded in silence, only the occasional crunching of left over bones breaking it. The grey feathered hippogriff on the bed had emerged from the short nap it took a few hours ago and was now munching on the rat bones it hadn't yet attacked. It appeared unaffected by the two people still in the room with him, both still sitting on the floor nearby, neither of them saying anything.

Time in the room had passed quickly and it had now been almost four hours since any words were spoken. Sirius had told Sage the story of how he came to be imprisoned in Azkaban and how he had escaped and was now here, a prisoner in the house he once, a very long time ago, called home. After it only the few odd stories of the past were told but it ended abruptly when it seemed Sirius had remembered too much and stopped.

Since that moment nothing more was said between them and as it darkened outside, Sage wondered how much longer they'd be left alone. But the lack of conversation didn't bother her. There were plenty of times in Godric's Hollow where she avoided talking with Dumbledore. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy talking to him, it was more the fact that it always turned into a lecture or a lesson about something he deemed important. She couldn't remember them ever just having a regular conversation like the one she'd witnessed between Molly and Bill.

With a short glance towards the window, Sage could see a few stars beginning to shine through a dark orange haze. As she shifted into a more comfortable position, there was a quiet knock at the door and all three occupants looked to it, wondering who it was. At Sirius' call to come in, the door opened a crack and they saw Ginny's face peeking through, her brown eyes quickly spotting them.

"Mum said dinner will be ready soon," she said, looking between them rapidly.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Sirius with a nod of his head.

Ginny retreated, closing the door gently. A quick gaze passed between Sage and Sirius and it was the latter that moved first. Turning to Sage, he offered a hand to help her up, which she accepted with a mutter of thanks. Sirius brushed off whatever dust was on his pants and headed for the door, slowing to look at Sage who remained behind.

"You coming down?" he asked.

"Soon," said Sage, straightening her clothing. "I'm going to have a shower and then I'll be right down."

"Alright," said Sirius, opening the door.

They left the room and headed down the stairs together, parting silently when reaching the fourth floor. Sage went straight to her bedroom and grabbed her things before heading to the bathroom at the far end of the corridor. It looked the same as the night before and Sage settled in front of the square mirror. The familiar pale face stared back and after a few moments of waiting, she leaned closer, looking directly into her own eyes.

But there was nothing there. Sage straightened, her shoulders slumping as she sighed in what she guessed was disappointment. Wanting to make sure she continued staring at herself, growing slightly annoyed when absolutely nothing happened. It was strange but she couldn't explain any of it; how it made her feel or what she thought it could possibly have been.

Deciding it was a waste of time; she looked away and removed her blue robes. The hot water sprang to life as she turned the taps, seeming to struggle through the pipes and it sprayed down and carefully, Sage got underneath it, turning the cold water tap as needed. The water flowed over her body, washing away the invisible dirt of the day and with little effort, she lathered up the soap and began to wash.

Turning around to wash off her back, a glimpse in the mirror made her freeze as fear racked her body. An indistinct figure stood in the mirror as though they were far away and the eyes flashed red. Sage stood, transfixed by the sight, watching as the chipped glass surface evaporated, showing only a desecrated wasteland of blackened bones and broken headstones. The sky was a swirl of grey clouds and strikes of lightning.

Beside the blurry figure was another one albeit, small and longer. It slithered along the ground and Sage backed up against the shower wall, the coldness shooting through her back going unnoticed. The snake moved closer and closer until Sage could see the dark scaly patches all along its body. The soap slipped from her grasp as it reached the tip of the mirror, blocking the figure behind it and with a sharp hiss; it pounced towards her, fangs extended.

Sage screamed, the sound resonating off the tiles and with a failed attempt to move back, she slipped on the soap and fell flat on her bottom. Sage curled up on the shower floor and rolled to her side, hoping to alleviate the pain shooting through her body. The water sprayed directly against her arm, the droplets rolling in all different directions to reach the floor. The hissing ceased, leaving only the sounds of her harsh breath filling her ears.

It was a few minutes before another sound came from outside the bathroom, accompanied by knocking. "Sage? Are you alright?"

It was Sirius. Slowly, Sage sat up, wincing at the pain still throbbing around her lower half and she wiped away the water on her face. "I'm fine," she called out, praying he wouldn't open the door and see her like this.

"Are you sure?" he asked, seeming unsure.

"I'm fine," Sage repeated a little louder, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

Light footsteps retreated from the bathroom door and disappeared down the hallway. Grabbing onto the shower door, Sage managed to pull herself up and she stood still for a moment, not trusting her legs which were shaking, threatening to give way. It took almost a minute for her to feel confident enough to move and she turned off the water. It hurried down the drain, gurgling as it went.

Sage avoided looking at the mirror and reached for her towel. Despite the discolouration of the white towel, it was relatively soft and she pressed her face into it, hiding the few tears that fell. Even though she was alone, embarrassment travelled through her body and racked her brain. She felt stupid. She's wanted something to happen but not something like what she saw. Confusion soon joined the other array of emotions that were building. She didn't even know what just happened.

* * *

The talking in the kitchen ceased when the door opened and Sirius entered, noticing that all eyes were on him. He retook his seat and waited for someone to ask, knowing it wouldn't take long. Molly leaned forward, giving Sirius a stern look and he sighed.

"She's fine," said Sirius casually.

"She screamed," stated Molly. "You could hear it through the whole house."

"She said she was fine," said Sirius, meeting her eye. "She probably just slipped or something."

"Or something..." muttered Harry.

A few heads turned to look at Harry who had just entered the kitchen along with Ron and Hermione. They walked along the wooden table that had been laid with a red tartan table cloth along with plates and goblets in preparation for dinner. They sat down and Hermione spoke first.

"We heard the scream from a few floors up from her too," said Hermione. "It didn't sound like a normal scream."

"What kind of scream did it sound like?" asked Remus, who was sitting beside a green haired Tonks.

"I don't know," answered Hermione, shrugging. "Like she was scared or something. I've almost slipped in the shower before but I never screamed like that."

"Everyone's different," commented Sirius, wanting to put an end to the conversation.

The discussion ended there and Molly got up from the table to check on dinner. With a flick of her wand, a large plate of sliced pork was positioned in the centre of the table and bowls full of steaming vegetables joined it. A pitcher of pumpkin juice floated along the table, pouring juice into each goblet before going to rest on the bench.

A couple of minutes into eating, the kitchen door opened again and Sage walked in. A few eyes went her way but most managed to keep their eyes down on their food. Sirius patted the space beside him and Sage walked over and sat down, wincing slightly. She took a slice of pork and a small amount of vegetables before digging in like everyone else.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Molly, breaking the silence, eyes focused on Sage.

"Yes, thank you," replied Sage.

"What happened?" asked Harry swiftly.

Sage looked in the direction of the voice and locked eyes with Harry. The intensity that had existed before was still there. "I slipped," she said, her tone suddenly turning cold.

"Is that all?" asked Harry.

"That's enough," said Remus quietly, eyeing both of them.

Once dinner was over, most people had gone to another room or left. Sage remained seated, despite the throbbing that remained. Molly set the scrubbing brushes to work on the dishes and made a pot of tea while Remus took out the Daily Prophet, Tonks reading along beside him. Sirius leaned forward on the table, staring straight ahead, seemingly at nothing and Sage looked to the newspaper, the moving pictures almost distracting her from the heading on the first page.

_Mass Murdering Of Muggles Continues Into A Fourth Day_

Sage frowned a little but saw nothing more and Remus moved it from sight after a nudge from Tonks. A feeling of bitter disappointment filled Sage's mind but she left it go, thinking that perhaps some things were left unknown. After a moment's thought, she looked to Sirius, wondering if questions were a bad idea.

"Who's killing Muggles?" she asked softly.

"Your father," answered Sirius, unmoving.

"Why?"

"We figure he's doing it for extra attention," said Sirius.

"But why?" pressed Sage. "He already has your attention."

"It's your attention he wants," corrected Sirius, finally turning his head to look at her. "He wouldn't normally bother with Muggles but he knows Dumbledore has you and thinks he might do anything to stop the murdering of innocent people in exchange for you."

"But he won't?" asked Sage, totally engrossed by the information she was getting.

"No," said Sirius quietly. "I don't think Dumbledore would hand you over for anything."

"But he cares about Muggles," said Sage knowingly.

"He also cares about you," said Sirius. "And he knows that handing you over would produce worse results than keeping you from reach."

"How?"

"I honestly don't know," said Sirius with a sigh. "Dumbledore is sure that Voldemort's plans for you aren't good and-"

"Sirius," said Remus warningly. "I think you've said enough."

The two men eyed each other and Sirius got to his feet. "Indeed I have." But Sirius paused and took a small bottle from inside him robe and placed on the table beside Sage's hand. "In case you need it."

Sage wasted no time in picking up the healing potion and putting it in her navy robes, the embarrassment from before coming back and showing on her cheeks. Without a word, Sage stood up and left the kitchen, not stopping as she passed a few people to head upstairs to her room. The door closed with a thud and Sage leaned against it, thankful to be alone and away from staring eyes.

* * *

The clock ticked past midnight and the occupant of the dim room was still awake. The tossing and turning had become irritating and the memories of earlier that night hadn't left. It was tormenting and terrifying to watch over and over again. Finally, she gave up and kicked the blankets off so she could get up. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floorboards as she crossed the room to the wardrobe and took out a black dressing gown.

Sage gasped and froze as she saw her reflection in the mirror but there was nothing unusual. She stared a minute longer before tying the cord of her gown and closing the wardrobe door. In her chest, her heart raced and she took a deep breath in an effort to calm it down. Before moving to the door, she grabbed the healing potion she'd been given earlier off the bedside table and held it firmly in hand.

The bedroom door opened slowly, the hinges groaning in protest and Sage looked up and down the hallway before stepping out and heading downstairs, cringing each time one of them creaked. The kitchen was empty and Sage figured everyone had gone to bed. As quietly as she could Sage took a goblet from the cupboard and filled it with water before sitting at the table.

Sage placed the small bottle of healing potion on the table and looked at it. It was still sore and the pain could still be felt with any strenuous movement but the throbbing had stopped on its own. Dismissing all her remaining thoughts Sage uncorked the healing potion and downed it in one go. Instantly, a pleasant warm sensation ran through her body and the soreness quickly disappeared.

Sage took a few sips of water to accompany it and took a deep breath as she looked towards the closest window. It was pitch black, only a few stars visible in the dark sky. As the silence settled in, Sage pushed the goblet away from her and placed an elbow on the table so she could rest her head on an open hand. It didn't take long for Sage's mind to wander and the memory of what she saw in the bathroom mirror to come back. It still confused to and only raised the same questions as before.

Much to Sage's dismay the silence didn't last long. Soft footsteps came down the steps to the kitchen and she heard the door open. There seemed a short pause before the footsteps were heard again, heading towards the sink. Once in sight, Sage eyed the person, instantly recognising it as Hermione. She wore long pale pink pyjama pants and a simple plain white top. Her hair was tied up in a rough bun, with strands of it escaping and falling down her back.

Nothing was said as Hermione took a goblet from the cupboard and filled it with water. She took a long sip before refilling it and turning back towards the door. But halfway there, standing not far from Sage, she stopped and hopped on the balls of her feet while biting her bottom lip as though trying to decide something.

"I'm sorry about before," she said quietly. "Harry just doesn't know how to react to you and I guess that's why he responds the same way he would with V... your father."

"I understand," said Sage, glancing up at her. "I don't know how I would feel in his shoes either."

Hermione offered a small smile and took her leave, the kitchen door closing with a soft thud. When the sounds of her walking away vanished, Sage knew it wouldn't be long before someone else came down into the kitchen. It was never said but even she knew that Albus wouldn't want her left alone for too long if it could be helped. It was the reason she was here with so many people that he trusted.

As though on cue, the kitchen door opened again and this time, a familiar sigh sounded through the room. Sirius came into view and walked to the other side of the table to sit opposite her. After a brief glance at her goblet of water, Sirius took out his wand and flicked it once. A clinking sound was heard across the room and before long; Sage saw a black tray floating towards them. It landed between them on the table gently.

It contained a bottle of Firewhiskey and five small crystal glasses. Sirius put his wand away and poured a little into two glasses, sliding one over towards Sage. The confusion grew and she looked at it before her eyes went to Sirius' face that was impassive as he took a quick sip from his own glass.

"I don't think Albus would approve," stated Sage.

"You're nineteen," said Sirius. "And Dumbledore isn't here. I won't tell if you won't."

Accepting his reasoning, Sage picked up the glass and took a sip, coughing after the first bit went down. The liquid burned the back of her throat and she coughed a second time. Sirius smiled, amused but said nothing. Sage put the glass down and took a gulp of water from the goblet.

"So, you're going to sit here and watch me, then?" said Sage, leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

"Yep," admitted Sirius. "I sure am."

"Were you sleeping?" she asked curiously.

"No, I wasn't," he answered. "I don't sleep much since Azkaban."

Sage couldn't help but notice how rigid his body went after saying the last word. "What was it like?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

Sirius' eyes hit her face and slowly, he licked his lips, considering his answer. "Imagine the worst thing you can possibly imagine and then double it," said Sirius in a quiet voice. "It's the coldest, darkest, most awful place I've ever experienced."

"Most people don't survive beyond a year there," uttered Sage. "How did you survive twelve years?"

"Being an Animagus helped," said Sirius, still looking at her.

Sage, seeming a little taken aback, glanced Sirius up and down. "No way," she muttered in disbelief. "What do you turn into?"

"A black dog," replied Sirius.

Sage nodded slowly, still not sure she believed him. "Is that the only thing that helped you?"

"No," said Sirius, shaking his head. "It was also the knowledge that I was innocent and that Harry was out there, somewhere. He's my godson," added Sirius.

Again, Sage nodded but said nothing else on the subject. The kitchen returned its silent state and within a few, short sips, Sage finished the whiskey. She made to get up but Sirius filled it up again and flicked the glass towards her. Sage narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"So, what happened in the bathroom?"

"I've already said," said Sage, picking up the glass.

"What really happened?" asked Sirius.

Sage drank half the contents in one go, ignoring the burning that slid down her throat. She put the glass back down and ran her fingers over the top of it distractedly. "I told the truth," said Sage indifferently.

"I don't think so," said Sirius, the hint of a smile appearing. "I don't know much about you but you strike me as a careful person, aware. You wouldn't slip for no reason."

"Sometimes these things just happen," said Sage, shrugging off his words.

"Hmm..." hummed Sirius thoughtfully.

Sage ignored it, knowing that he didn't believe her but she didn't really care. Telling the truth would be much worse for her as Dumbledore would be told and she'd have to explain in detail exactly what happened and that wasn't something she wanted. For years every time she had a nightmare, she'd have to tell him what they showed her and it was always bad, having to relive it over again.

"I'm going to bed," said Sage, getting to her feet.

She turned and left the kitchen, leaving the rest of her drink on the table and Sirius, staring after her, the casual expression replaced with one of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was only the dim light and cool, stale air that greeted her when she opened her eyes. The sky through the window was dark with patches of light beaming up from beyond the horizon, giving the knowledge that dawn wasn't far away. Dark eyes found the ceiling, managing to follow the longest crack along it a few times over. A sigh followed as she closed her eyes and stretched, feeling sure that sleep wasn't returning.

The blankets rustled as they were pushed off and Sage quickly changed into a clean black robe before heading downstairs. The house was quiet making the creaking of steps seem louder than it should have been. At the bottom of the staircase, Sage stopped and listened. There was nothing except silence but whether or not someone was awake, she couldn't tell. But at hitting the top of the stairs that led into the kitchen, she stopped again. A faint trace of light could be seen from under the closed door, telling her that someone was up.

As she made her way down the stairs, the few names of which member it could be went through her mind and on entering the kitchen she saw it was Remus. He was alone, sitting at the far end of the table with the same newspaper from yesterday sitting in front of him. The kitchen was warm, the source of light coming from the small fire that had been lit in the fireplace.

He glanced up briefly when she entered before going back to what he had been reading. After another moment, Sage moved and went to the closest counter where a bowl of fruit sat on the table and as she went through the few choices, she studied the man across the room.

Remus looked tired. He had dark circles under each eye and his skin was paler than she'd seen it yet. The brown robes hung loosely off his body and the many repairs of it were noticed. The scars across his face stood out sharply against the light the fire created. But the cause of these things didn't help Sage understand what was wrong with him. A small frown hit her face but when Remus looked up again, she turned her head down, finally picking up the second last banana in the bowl.

As she opened the kitchen door to leave, the scraping of wood against wood caught her attention but she didn't stop. She reached the top of the stairs and turned to her immediate left, deciding to sit in the living room. After a couple steps in, she stopped and glanced around. It looked a little different than it did the last time in here. Everything was still in the same places; the sofa, the armchairs and the table against the wall. But this time she also noticed there was a bookcase where Moody and Kingsley had been standing that she didn't notice at the time.

Holding the banana by her side, she approached the bookcase and took her time in reading the title of each one before coming to one that sounded interesting the most; _A History of the Dark Arts. _Sage pulled the heavy book from the second shelf and went to the armchair closest to the window. The thick, leather bound book made a dull thud as she dropped it in her lap to peel open her banana.

After the first bite she put her attention back onto the book and her eyes glided over the title again, noticing how elegant the letters were written in gold on the front. The spine of the book cracked when it opened it to the first page but before she could even read the title of the first chapter, a voice she'd never heard before sounded through the room.

"Ungrateful... miserable little... mistress would never..."

Sage leaned forward and underneath the table she could see a house-elf. It stood facing the wall, rubbing over the surface with what looked to be a dirty rag. It wore a grubby piece of clothing that was so degraded Sage couldn't even guess what it might have been once.

"You must be Kreacher," said Sage softly.

The house-elf seemed to jump in surprise and it turned around to face her. It had big grey eyes that were wrinkled around the sides and wisps of grey hair that were unkempt, showing the creature's age and it looked her up and down, a snarl quickly converting its expression. Slowly, he came out from under the table and stood there, taking her in.

"You're the new one," he muttered, pointing a long finger at her. "Mistress' words still echo in Kreacher's head. The day is coming when all will see she was right. Stupid mudbloods and filthy traitors poisoning mistress' grand house... mistress would be so upset."

"What words still echo, Kreacher?" asked Sage patiently.

The house-elf refocused on Sage again and his eyes widened as though insulted. "How dare... mistress' words are not for the likes of you."

"I'm sorry," said Sage, slightly amused.

"Sorry..." Kreacher muttered, shaking his head. "Don't know the meaning of the word... can't take back all that's happened."

"I think that's enough Kreacher," said Remus, standing in the doorway. "Perhaps the kitchen could do with a little cleaning."

"Filthy half-breed..." grumbled Kreacher as he walked past Remus, eyeing him suspiciously. "Thinks he can boss Kreacher around..."

More words fell from the house-elf's mouth but Sage couldn't make out any of it but the last words made her eyes fix on Remus who had closed the living room door and headed for the sofa. The cushions let out a puff of air as he put his full weight on them. He brought the newspaper with him and opened it to where he was before and started reading. Sage eyed him for another few moments, knowing exactly what he was doing. It wasn't subtle at all.

Going back to the book, she read the heading on the first page; _Part One – Ancient Rituals. _It mostly explained the complicated ways wizards created magic before the use of conventional wands and the phrases of words they had to speak for each one. The further she read, the more interesting it became but the person across the room kept catching her eye and it was more than a little distracting.

"What did he mean?" asked Sage, letting her grip on the book slacken.

Remus looked up from his newspaper and regarded her for a moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked casually.

"Kreacher," clarified Sage. "He called you a half-breed."

There was a slight pause as Remus seemed to consider his answer. He folded his newspaper and placed it on the space of sofa beside him and locked eyes with Sage. Without breaking the contact, Sage put the banana peel on the small coffee table between the two armchairs and sat back, the curious expression still present on her face.

"You haven't worked it out for yourself?" he asked quietly.

"This is my third day here, so no, I haven't worked it out," replied Sage caustically. "I noticed the scars."

"I'm a werewolf," said Remus in the same quiet voice.

"Oh," was all Sage said.

"That's it?" asked Remus, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"What were you expecting?" asked Sage, staring at him. "The part where I scream and run away or call you something nasty."

"No, not that," answered Remus. "But your father hates werewolves."

"Even so," said Sage with a shrug, not caring about that new piece of information as she went back to her book. "I've never met one and I'm not him."

"Never said you were," Remus mumbled to himself.

The living room turned quiet as Remus went back to reading yesterday's newspaper and for a moment, Sage regarded him. The word werewolf passed through her mind over and over and the longer she looked, the more she could see it was true. It suddenly made her wonder if all werewolves were like him because he seemed calm and polite for someone that turned into mindless beast once a month.

On letting it go, Sage went back to the book in her lap. The first chapter went by quickly and she went onto the second. A check of the clock near the wooden table in the corner when she'd finished told her that forty-five minutes had passed. She took a brief glance over Remus as she turned the page quietly. He hadn't moved either and was only nearing the middle of the newspaper.

The second chapter went deeper into the mysterious of ancient dark magic but after only a few paragraphs into it, the front door of Grimmauld Place opened several times with footsteps thundering down the hallway. They all came closer but then veered off downstairs into the kitchen. A shuffling near the sofa grabbed her attention and Sage watched Remus folded up the newspaper and walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

Remus left the living room, leaving the door opened behind him and Sage watched him walk down towards the front door where a few Weasley's were standing. The conversation between them was inaudible but before long Remus was walking back, the others following behind him. Most went down into the kitchen except for Ginny who followed Remus into the living room.

"Ginny's going to sit with you," explained Remus. "The Order will be having a meeting in the kitchen so don't come down until we're done."

"A meeting at this time in the morning?" questioned Sage.

"There are a few pressing matters that need to be addressed and I'm not talking about you," said Remus.

Sage nodded vaguely but said nothing. She didn't believe him. Remus turned and left the room again, leaving her and Ginny alone. Sage's dark eyes drifted up and down Ginny. The younger girl looked tired judging by the two dark lines under her eyes but other than that she seemed relaxed. Ginny moved to the sofa and sat down where Remus had just been, pulling down her pale pink top so that it was straight. Sage noted the other Muggle clothing with the jeans and shoes which maybe looked a size too small.

At realising it was going to be a long day, Sage inhaled sharply and found her place again in chapter two, unfazed by the knowledge that Ginny was staring at her with those wide brown eyes that showed tremendous curiosity. It lasted almost half an hour before Sage sighed and let the book go slack again. Her eyes found Ginny's and inwardly, she cringed, dreading any sort of conversation.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" Sage asked.

"No," said Ginny instantly. "I'm not a member of the Order. I'm too young. You have to be at least seventeen."

"How old are you?" asked Sage, frowning faintly.

"Sixteen," replied Ginny. "Nearly there. You're nineteen, right?"

"Right," confirmed Sage.

"But if I had to guess I'd say the meeting was about Voldemort and his followers," said Ginny, shrugging. "It usually is according to what my brothers have let slip."

"What do you know about Voldemort?" asked Sage inquisitively.

"That he's evil," she said bitingly. "Sorry," she added quickly.

"You're entitled to your opinion," said Sage apathetically.

Ginny shifted on the sofa into a different position, one where she was sitting up straighter and she looked at Sage with a serious expression on her face. "Are you saying you don't agree?"

"I don't really know much about him other than what Albus told me," said Sage quietly.

"So... you don't know about all the horrible things he done?" asked Ginny.

Slowly, Sage shook her head side to side and with that, Ginny slumped against the back of the sofa, a faint look of surprise replacing the serious look on her face. "What kind of horrible things?" asked Sage, watching the other girl carefully.

"His total body count is unknown," stated Ginny firmly, her tone turning cold. "He even murdered his own grandparents. He wants a pure society, one without Muggles or Muggle-borns. He even murdered people so he could create several hor-"

"Several what?" asked Sage, confused as the why she stopped talking abruptly.

"Nothing," said Ginny hastily, brushing her long red hair behind her shoulder. "It's nothing. I really shouldn't say anything. Perhaps we should talk about something else."

"If you want," said Sage coolly.

There were a few moments of silence between them as Sage didn't have anything else to discuss with Ginny. All she wanted to know about was her father and know all the things that Dumbledore was hiding from her. But she knew trying to force it from someone here was a bad idea. If found out then Dumbledore would be notified immediately and the restrictions on her would increase.

"Do you like Quidditch?" asked Ginny brightly, her eyes widening at the name.

"Not really," said Sage. "I have read about the game but I've never played it or seen a match."

"Oh," said Ginny, seemingly disappointed but it quickly vanished as she scooted to the end of the sofa that was closest to Sage and she leaned forward on the arm rest. "It seems we have much to discuss then."

As Ginny started talking Sage closed the book in her lap, listening as she mentioned her favourite players and teams and then went on about their statistics as well as their strengths and weaknesses. There seemed to be more to the game then she'd read about in a book but Sage's mind wasn't completely focused on it considering there was a meeting downstairs.

* * *

The mood in the kitchen was a restless one. The conversation started uneasy and caused the uncomfortable silence that was now enveloping the room, only the odd crackling of the fire breaking through. Kingsley sat on the side closest to the door and he shifted slightly in his seat as he cleared his throat.

"Perhaps a change of direction," he said in his deep, soothing voice. "Dumbledore has informed me that he has a theory about one of the horcruxes."

"Which is?" asked Harry, clearly interested.

"He believes that Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, is a horcrux and it's the reason he keeps her constantly close by," said Kingsley slowly, making sure everyone heard.

"Is that possible?" asked Ron uncertainly. "I thought pieces of souls only inhabited inanimate objects."

"Usually," said Arthur, adjusting his glasses. "But they can be put in living things, not just animals, people too, I think."

"Well, it does make sense," piped up Hermione. "I mean, he keeps that snake with him at all times although it does create a problem."

"It'll be the hardest horcrux to get to," said Harry, despondently, leaning back.

"Yes," confirmed Hermione.

"Then I suggest we focus on the ones that aren't by his side," said Remus. "If Nagini is a horcrux then we have three left. Any ideas?"

A few murmurs and head shakes went around the table as it turned quiet again. The meeting was quite different than usual as Dumbledore wasn't here to steer them in any sort of useful direction. He was the one person among them that seemed to know Voldemort in any sort of depth.

"The cup belonged to Hufflepuff, right?" asked Hermione, looking towards Remus.

"Yes," he replied. "What are you thinking?"

"What about the other founders," said Hermione, giving a tiny shrug. "From what I understand Voldemort has taken objects from people or places he deems important or historic, things that have some sort of meaning. The diary belonged to him which he wrote in. The ring belonged to his grandfather and it was a family heirloom. The cup belonged to Hufflepuff, a founder of Hogwarts and then there's Nagini, a snake which he can literally speak to. So, if we follow that line of thinking, what about the other founders? If he considered Hufflepuff to be important since she was a founder than perhaps he thought of the others in the same way."

There was a silent pause as everyone stared at her and it was Remus that spoke first. "You know, Hermione, your intelligence still astounds me. I think you're right. That means the other three horcruxes are possibly connected to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Got any more great ideas?" asked Ron, turning to look at Hermione who sat beside him.

"Not about Ravenclaw or Slytherin," said Hermione, shaking her head. "But since yesterday I have been thinking about what Gryffindor had that Voldemort could probably have taken."

"Which is?" asked Sirius, moving forward to lean on the table.

"I know it can't be the sword as it's already had basilisk venom on it," explained Hermione. "But in Muggle history, in around the time that Godric lived, there were knights and most knights carried shields, along with a sword."

"But he wasn't a Muggle," interrupted Ron, a frown on his face.

"I know that," said Hermione patiently. "But many men were and he wasn't against Muggles. Perhaps he had them to fit in or so he didn't stand out, I can't explain the reason. It's a stab in the dark I know but maybe he had a shield."

"There's a portrait of him in Hogwarts holding a shield," said Bill, his blue eyes focused on Hermione, obviously intrigued by what she was saying.

"Is there?" questioned both Fred and George.

"It's on the sixth floor corridor, near the blocked off tunnel," said Sirius knowingly. "Godric's dressed as a medieval knight and along with the sword he has a shield and the full body armour."

"That's the one," said Bill with a vague smile. "It was blocked off as soon as Filch found out about it so no one goes round there much anymore."

"What about Ravenclaw and Slytherin then?" asked Tonks, moving the conversation along.

For the third time the kitchen went quiet as all members went deep in thought. But it seemed none of them knew what the other two founders once possessed that was still around. At the head of the table, a chair scraped along the wooden floor and Remus got to his feet, retrieving something from the bench before returning to the table.

"It seems we'll just have to go with gut instinct if we see something," said Remus as he placed a few maps on the table.

"What about Sage?" asked Harry, glancing around but focusing on Remus again.

"What do you mean?" enquired Remus steadily.

"Being Voldemort's daughter, she must have some connection to him," said Harry. "It might not be as strong as the one I have but-"

"What makes you think there's a connection?" asked Molly, gently interrupting.

"There is no way Voldemort would know about her growing up and not contact her in some way," said Harry dismissively. "She knows more than she lets on and if she has a link than perhaps she could connect with the objects, see them even."

"No," said Sirius immediately.

"Why?" pressed Harry.

"Going into Voldemort's mind is dangerous, even for her," said Sirius firmly. "There's no telling what she could unconsciously give away. It could very well be a trick."

"Why not just ask her," said Harry quickly.

"No," repeated Sirius. "Drop it, Harry."

There was another uncomfortable pause before Remus cleared his throat and put the attention back to the maps on the table. "Hermione has given my original ideas some substance. There are a few areas that haven't been searched thoroughly but need to be. It'll be done in groups of three and we all go at the same time, arranging to meet back here at a certain time so we'll know if something has happened or not."

"What places are we searching?" asked Harry quickly, gazing over the maps.

"Alright," said Remus pushing the maps apart. "Harry, Arthur and George, you'll be going to Godric's Hollow. Hermione, Kingsley and Fred are going to the Riddle house. Tonks, Bill and I will be going to Belsville and Ron, Moody will be arriving here soon with Charlie and you'll to Glenvale. It's where Ravenclaw lived for most of her life. We'll meet back here in five hours."

"What's the importance of Belsville?" asked Ron, sounding confused.

"It's the village Slytherin lived in," answered Hermione flatly.

Nothing else needed to be said. All members of the Order got to their feet and headed upstairs, towards the front door. Molly followed but stopped at the top of the stairs, saying quick goodbyes to her husband and sons. The door closed with a solid thud and Molly's shoulders dropped, her eyes still staring at the black mass. Turning, she joined her daughter and Sage in the living room.

* * *

A solid and loud crack echoed down a quiet alleyway where three people appeared out of nowhere. They were rigid, waiting to see if their arrival triggered anything but everything remained silent. The air was still and bitingly cold when they stepped out from the safety of the shadows and headed down a long road that had a no way through sign attached to it.

But all three ignored it and kept walking, wands drawn and by their sides in case danger lurked nearby. The area was isolated with nothing but trees lining the road. No houses were in sight, giving the impression that the village had been mostly abandoned and everything had been allowed to grow. The tree area was dark, the only light came from the old streetlamps that lined the street.

It was a few minutes before they stopped, standing before a gate that stretched almost four blocks across. It was made of iron and was overgrown with vines and weeds that had been left unattended. Only the top level of the house could be seen from where they stood. The grey roof was flat and from the right side the top of a chimney stuck out. One window had been boarded up but the rest could be seen although each one was covered in thick dirt and grime.

The group moved ahead, approaching the gate, seeming a little more cautious than before and at reaching the entrance, glances ranging from nervousness to worry exchanged between them. Without uttering a word, Remus tapped his wand on the gate, the iron shimmering for a moment before it sprung open, the sound ringing through their ears. It creaked as Remus pressed a hand against it and pushed slowly, ignoring the loud creaking that accompanied it.

Bill and Tonks followed Remus through the gate as soon as it was opened enough for them to fit through and Remus half closed the gate behind them. A white concrete path led to the two wooden steps that led to the front door and they followed it, still staying aware of their surroundings. A rusted screen door hung of its hinges and rattled when Remus opened it. The front door was made of wood, the black paint faded and peeling, bits of it littering the floor at their feet.

It unlocked with a simple spell and the group headed inside. The air was putrid, smelling of death and it only got worse the further they walked into the house. Down the short front hallway they come upon a staircase and saw that it led into darkness and they stopped. Remus glanced around and opened the closed door that stood opposite to the staircase. There was another set of stairs but this one led downwards.

"Alright," said Remus as quietly as he could. "I'll go downstairs into the basement, Tonks you check here and Bill, you go upstairs. And remember to stay quiet."

Both Bill and Tonks nodded in unison, neither of them saying a word in reply. In silence, each person set off in different directions. Remus headed down the stairs, each one of them creaking when his weight landed on them and halfway down he saw a piece of string. Remus stared at it for a few moments before deciding to pull on it. A dim light in the centre of the room switched on, lighting up the cluttered, dusty basement.

"Lumos," he muttered.

More light filled the space and Remus moved ahead, feeling a little more confident with the extra light. The basement contained several boxes, all of which were closed and taped up with writing on the sides. The closest one read _school days_. Remus imagined that textbooks lined the space inside. After a quick search of each corner, Remus concluded that unless someone was hiding under an invisibility cloak, he was definitely alone.

On the ground floor, Tonks went into the room flanking the front door. It seemed to be a living room. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall and a bookcase in the far corner beside it, half of it in shadow since the light seeping in through the window didn't extend that far. The wooden floorboards were covered with an old rug whose colours had faded over time and a single armchair sat beside the window, facing the bookcase.

Tonks stepped to the middle of the room, cringing slightly each time a floorboard groaned. A picture above the fireplace caught her attention and she walked towards it. A thick layer of dust covered it and Tonks used her free hand to wipe it away, not bothering with her wand. She wiped the excess dust on her purple cloak and peered curiously over the picture. Her eyes wandered downwards and found the engraving at the bottom of the photo.

_Salazar Slytherin with son Maverick._

The boy in the photo was at least sixteen and wore a black Quidditch uniform and only a faint smile while the man beside him looked rigid, his face impassive with dark, cold eyes. A cold feeling passed through Tonks as she stared a little longer, prompting her to look away and she continued the search. The top of the fireplace mantel was empty, holding nothing but dust and the bookcase held nothing but a few leather bound books that hadn't been packed away.

Tonks check every book there, flicking through the pages quickly. The pages sounded brittle and the parchment had yellowed and some of the ink was smudged. But none of them were hiding anything between its pages and Tonks put them back in the same position she found them in. Finding nothing of use, Tonks left the living room and went back into the hallway, walking down it slowly.

The wallpaper had degraded beyond recognition and the walls were bare, marks from old paintings and frames littered the space, making Tonks slightly curious about what had once been there. Just past the stairs there was an open doorway and Tonks leaned forward to glance inside without actually stepping in. It was a laundry room. The floor was grey concrete which was dirty. Two giant tubs sat against the wall and there was a shelf above them that was bare. Tonks pulled out and continued down the hallway, stopping at the next door which was closed. It opened noiselessly, revealing a bedroom that contained a splintered four-poster bed and a broken wardrobe. Two other pieces of furniture looked as though they'd been removed and nothing had replaced them.

Tonks entered the bedroom, scrunching her nose up as more stale air hit her and she searched the room, checking the wardrobe first. It was empty aside from an old photo that sat in the middle draw. It showed a middle-aged woman with thinning air, wearing a smock over a plain black dress that reached her ankles, hiding the hint of boots underneath. She had the same dark eyes as Slytherin and Tonks absentmindedly wondered if this was his mother.

The bedroom proved to have nothing of use and Tonks left, continuing up the hallway, stopping briefly as she looked up at the ceiling. Soft footsteps sounded above her and she wondered if Bill had found something since she wasn't having any luck at all.

On the top floor Bill left the first room he came to, finding nothing in the bedroom. The second room was a bathroom. The tiled walls were grimy and covered in mould. A corroded toilet sat in the corner, below the only window and the basin was a few feet from it, the white porcelain fractured and tarnished. The shower door was closed, blocking the small area from view but Bill retreated, thinking that the idea of a horcrux being inside a bathroom was ludicrous.

Bill continued down the hallway, towards the last bedroom, stopping momentarily to look up at the boarded up hole in the ceiling. A faint frown appeared on Bill's face as he looked at it. From the outside, the house didn't look at though it had an attic so he figured it to be an access panel to inside the roof. Bill dismissed the thought of anything up there and continued to the other bedroom.

The door swung open to reveal what could have been a child's room. The walls were a pale green and posters of old Quidditch teams still hung in place, the figures of long gone players still moving. A single four-poster bed sat in the centre with two bedside tables on either side, one with a lamp on top, the other clear. A trunk sat opposite the bed and Bill unlocked it easily and pushed the lid up.

"Lumos," he muttered quickly.

The tip of his wand lit up and he poked around in the trunk. It contained old clothes and a few reading books directed at children, the top one he recognised from his own childhood. _The Warlock's Hairy Heart. _It brought a succinct smile to his face that was gone by the time he stood up and closed the trunk. Bill turned and headed for the bedside table on the left, missing a shadow that passed out in the hallway.

The bedside table had two deep draws and both had nothing inside. Bill straighten and headed around the bed to the other one. The first draw had nothing but as he reached for the second, there was a tug on his blue jumper and he was heaved backwards. Unable to steady himself, he fell flat on his back, losing grip on his wand and his eyes shot to the person standing directly alongside him.

The matted grey hair and stench of body odour and blood was more than enough to tell him that it was Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf smiled at him, showing his rotting, yellow teeth and Bill felt his heart hammer against his chest in terror. Instantly he attempted to move but Greyback slashed him across the chest with his wand and Bill thudded against the floor again. Greyback placed a booted foot on his abdomen, keeping him where he was.

"Uh-uh," murmured Greyback. "You're not going anywhere."

Below, on the ground floor, Tonks stared up at where the noise had occurred. Her blue eyes widened as a growling sound reached her ears and she carefully walked towards the door that led to the basement, keeping her wand raised up in case anything came down the stairs towards her.

"Remus!" she whispered desperately, hearing her own voice trail down the stairs.

It wasn't long before Remus appeared, squinting through the dimness at her. "What?" he questioned, extinguishing the light emitting from the tip of his wand.

"I don't think Bill's alone," she said, her voice quieter than before.

They came to stand in the hallway together and stared up at the ceiling. After another indistinct thud, both of them sprinted for the stairs and raced up as fast as they could. Bill continued to struggle and attempted to grab for his wand which was just inches away, his hand slapping loudly against the floor. The noise seemed irrelevant to Greyback who stared down at his prey, his blue eyes wide, the pupils fully dilated.

"Oh how I love the smell of fear in the morning," whispered Greyback, sniffing at the air, a manic smile plastered on his face.

The taunting concluded and Greyback launched into his attack. He pounced on top of Bill, pining his arms to the floor with his knees and he lashed out with his long, yellowed nails. They slashed and hacked at Bill's face, the pale skin turning red with cuts and blood. Red hair flew around wildly as Bill made a vain attempt to buck Greyback off him. The blue jumper stitched with a letter B was lacerated and the nails pierced through the shirt underneath, the thick, red substance seeping through.

Remus and Tonks reached the top of the stairs and they could already see what was happening in the room at the end of the hallway. They ran forwards and it was Remus that raised his wand, the spell on the tip of his tongue. Greyback took no notice of either and grabbed Bill's head with one bloody hand and turned it to one side. He moved without hesitation, biting into the man's neck. Bill's body arched slightly but he made no sound.

Gushes of fresh blood poured from the wound, half of it going down Greyback's throat while the rest spilled down Bill's neck and pooled on the dusty floorboards. A moan of satisfaction vibrated through Greyback's throat and echoed into the room. The heavy footsteps came closer and once close enough, Greyback tried to move quickly and raise his wand but he wasn't fast enough.

"Impedimenta!"

The spell erupted from Remus' wand and hit Greyback square in the back. He was lifted off Bill and thrown to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and recovered instantly, firing his own spell back which Remus easily blocked. The duel began and Remus moved himself between Tonks, Bill and Greyback.

"Get Bill out of here!" yelled Remus, keeping his eyes on the other werewolf.

Tonks rushed forward and took hold of Bill under both arms and she began to drag him out of the room. An array of colours blinded her vision as she strained with the effort of pulling someone much heavier than herself but she soon got to the top of the stairs. It was there that she stopped and used a simple spell to levitate Bill and make him hover down the stairs while she followed, watching him all the way.

As she reached the bottom a heavy thump sounded upstairs, pulling Tonks' attention away from Bill. Panic flooded through her at the thought of losing Remus but she continued with what she had to do. She pulled open the front door, ignoring the next two thumps that occurred simultaneously. Tonks got Bill outside, the screen door creaking hectically. But at reaching the two wooden steps, she stopped as something in the sky caught her eye.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon but it was soon covered by spirals of black smoke that travelled through the air, straight towards them. Fear wracked Tonks' body and the spell on Bill went lax, his unconscious form falling roughly to the ground. Tonks called out and knelt by his side, ignoring the blood that squished between her fingers as she held onto him tightly.

"Remus!" she shouted.

The sounds from upstairs had disappeared and Tonks' body began to shake. The strange black clouds doubled and Tonks lifted her wand, attempting to get them out where they sat but it didn't work. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at Bill's unmoving form, suddenly feeling helpless. The black spirals closed in, heading straight for the abandoned house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The first spell came faster than expected; hitting the space of dead grass beside them, tufts of it flaring up from the force of the hit and then landing metres away. The black spirals obstructed most of the rising sun, only streams of light getting through and still they came ever closer. More spells flew past, the closest one hitting the concrete, the black singe a few feet from where they sat.

Tonks jumped to her feet and blocked Bill from further injury, holding her wand up in a ready position. A streak of red headed straight for her and she blocked it easily, sending one of her own back despite not being able to aim at them properly. A bolt of green flew towards her next and Tonks darted out of the way just in time, rolling against the dry grass.

It passed her and Bill as well, hitting the wooden steps above them. Tonks went back to Bill and moved him along the ground with her wand as quick as she could in the direction of the gate, knowing they couldn't stay here any longer. The creaking of the screen door went unheard as did the footsteps that thudded against the ground toward them.

Firm hands grabbed Tonks' arms and she yelped in surprise, her shoulder length purple hair flinging as she turned to see who it was. Remus stood there, his fingers clenching her tightly as he looked her over once. Tonks instantly did the same, noticing that he was bleeding from his left arm and lower leg. Nothing was said as he released her and picked Bill up with his own wand, moving him to the gate himself.

Tonks stared after them, firing a few more spells towards the oncoming attackers. The gate was flung open the entire way and from the corner of her eye, Tonks saw the other two disappear through it. The black spirals were even closer, close enough for Tonks to notice that her aunt was among them. A small trace of anger pulsed through her but it was quickly forgotten as Remus' voice reached her.

"Are you coming or not?"

The reply Tonks gave was lost in the whoosh of wind that accompanied the arrival of the black robed Death Eaters that stood six strong. A loud snap splintered the air and Tonks took a second to glance back. In the doorway stood Greyback, his own clothes stained with blood that shined wet in the brightening daylight around them. The gate closed with a crash but a huge hole exploded in the middle of it, disintegrating most of the dead weeds.

Tonks turned on her heels, almost tripping over her own feet as she stumbled up the street, trying to catch up with Remus who was already near the end with Bill hovering just in front. Spells flew past her ear, making the panic within her rise, causing her heart to hammer against her ribcage and her breathing to swallow most sounds. Finally, one of the spells hit, and Tonks fell to one knee.

"Remus!" she shrieked, putting up a weak shield between herself and the enemies that continued to close in.

Up ahead, Remus stopped and turned, his eyes widening at the scene before him. Tonks' back was to him and her body was rigid, only the slight shaking of her arm was there as she did her best to keep the shield in place. With his wand, Remus placed Bill's body on the ground and ran towards Tonks, lifting her up by the arm and pushing her to where Bill lay. Using the energy he could muster, Remus sent a heavy spell down the other end, the wind picking up with the force of it before running back to catch up with Tonks.

Just as he passed her, he used his wand to pick Bill up again, trying his hardest not to notice how still the man was and how the blood on him had begun to dry. They ran off the street and towards the alleyway where they had arrived. A loud growl erupted behind them and Remus felt his blood run cold at knowing it was Greyback. Looking back, he could see the hulking werewolf, running alongside Bellatrix at the front of the group, his wand out and his pointed teeth bared.

Knowing that they weren't going to make it, Remus grabbed Bill's arm. "We have to leave now!" he yelled to Tonks who was a couple metres behind. "Take hold of me!"

Tonks' breathing deepened, coming out in harsh pants as she strived to catch up. Remus' wand was held high and she knew it meant he was waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, Tonks held it and dug deep, launching herself towards them in a last ditch effort to draw level. Her hands found Remus' tattered robes and it dragged them all down, Bill's body landing on the ground with a sickening thud, while Remus gasped in pain.

But it didn't matter as waved his wand and in an ear-splitting crack that hurtled through the village, they were gone, leaving behind the Death Eaters that were moments from seizing their prey. A feminine cry of fury rang out as the robed group disengaged and lifted into the air in black, smoky spirals. Half headed to Slytherin's old residence while the others returned to their master.

* * *

Grimmauld Place was like it mostly was; dark and silent. As it approached mid-morning, nothing had changed that. The kitchen was full of people but no one was speaking. Three of the four groups that left just before dawn were back but the other one weren't yet and the entire Order focused their thoughts on them.

Molly had come down from the living room after the first group returned, delighted to see her youngest and second eldest sons back safe and sound. The twins were next, the groups coming in one after the other but her oldest son was still out there, the three of them missing the meeting time by half an hour.

Molly's face was stark white, her hands clenching together in her lap as she waited, her usually vibrant brown eyes, dim as she stared at the table, unable to look up for fear of breaking down. She knew the worst wasn't upon them yet. It hadn't been that long and sometimes time was forgotten or maybe something had been found.

Across from her sat Harry whose green eyes were focused on her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. It was the same thing going through his and he was pretty sure it applied to everyone in the room. Finally, Harry tore his eyes away and stared down at the other end of the table where a clock hung on the wall. The hands still moved but it no longer ticked as Sirius had found it utterly annoying.

Harry's lips pressed together in a thin line and his mouth opened momentarily, trying to think of something to say. But nothing came to mind so he closed his mouth again and looked beside him. Hermione was already looking at him, a small, understanding smile on her face. It seemed she was aware that he wanted to say something at least a little comforting but that no words formed.

A sudden, dull thud was heard upstairs, making a couple of people in the kitchen jump in their seats. Several pairs of wide eyes searched the room and Molly finally looked up. At the head of the table, Sirius stood up and shook his head, indicating that it hadn't come from the living room but further along the house. Kingsley and Arthur also stood up and accompanied Sirius upstairs and into the hallway.

With a flick of his wrist, tiny lights flickered to life in the gas lamps that lined the walls and they walked ahead, seeing that nothing had passed the black door that was still closed and bolted with the strong, metallic locks that lined the length of it. Kingsley moved ahead first, taking over and unbolting the locks, each one clicking loudly as they slid or untangled themselves.

The black door swung open with the force of the weight against it and three bodies spilled over the threshold. Blood dripped steadily on the floor and pooled into a puddle that soon streamed in a thin line down towards Kingsley's feet. Arthur gasped in horror and rushed forwards, Sirius following right behind him.

"Bill!"

A groan rose up but it came from Tonks who moved first, pushing herself off the two beneath her. Kingsley moved forward and reached out, lifting her up and bringing her into the hallway. At the door, Arthur was pulling Bill inside, the blood from all his injuries still trickling free and Sirius was helping Remus to his feet. Once inside, the door slammed shut on its own, dousing most of the light.

"Bill!" repeated Arthur, shaking his son's shoulders as he leaned over him, his eyes wide and fearful. "Come on, Bill. Open your eyes!"

"We need Dumbledore here, immediately," said Sirius, readjusting the hold he had on his old friend.

"I'll go," said Kingsley.

The experienced Auror settled Tonks against the wall gently and retreated outside, flinging the door open roughly and disappearing within seconds with a loud crack. Tonks doubled over, her hands grasping both her knees, her breathing deep and uneven.

At the end of the hallway, the living room door opened slightly and both Sage and Ginny glanced out. Ginny's face turned white at seeing who was lying on the ground. "Bill!" she called, pushing past Sage.

Sirius released Remus and bolted forward to stop Ginny from getting too close, letting Remus slide down the wall, gasping as he clutched his leg, the wound on his arm going unnoticed. Sirius ushered Ginny toward the stairs along with Sage who had stepped out with steeped fascination written across her face.

"Take Ginny to your room and wait there," ordered Sirius, giving Sage a stern look.

Sage only nodded and followed Ginny who was already half way up the first flight. But neither of the girls did as they were told. They stopped at the first floor landing and glanced down at the space they could see, which wasn't much. Sirius returned to Remus but didn't make him stand again. He just knelt beside him and tore open the material that covered the wound on his leg.

"I'll buy you a new one," muttered Sirius, referring to the man's robes that he was ruining even further.

Using his wand, he sterilised the wound and bandaged it up roughly, knowing that the flow of blood had to be stopped. At the other end of the hallway, another door opened and this time, Sirius knew it was from the kitchen. Several pairs of footsteps thundered up the narrow stairway and they piled into the hallway. A tiny gasp sounded from the back of the group.

Molly stared, her eyes even wider than before, the little colour she had left draining from her completely. Numbly, she made her way through the group and towards where her son was lying. Tears instantly welled up in her eyes and they spilled over. Her hands snatched at the shawl around her shoulders and she held it firmly, to stop herself from shaking.

"Is he...?"

The sentence trailed off, leaving the last word hanging in the air as she couldn't bring herself to say it. Arthur, still by Bill's side, felt for a pulse. He held his breath as he waited, hoping to feel the living beat beneath his fingertips. And after a few moments pause, there was one, although it was faint.

"No," said Arthur, looking up at his wife.

Arthur's eyes were shining too but none of his grief fell. From the group at the back, Harry stepped forward, ignoring the hand Hermione placed on his arm. "Who did this?" he asked, managing to keep the anger out of his tone.

"Greyback," stammered Remus, his blue eyes glazing over. "He was there, lying in wait. Bill was-"

The sentence was cut short as the front door opened once more and three familiar figures appeared. Kingsley stepped towards Tonks, checking her while Dumbledore followed, taking the scene in quickly, his eyes landing on Bill's still form last and remaining there a few seconds before he spoke, seemingly in shock.

"Madam Pomfrey will take young Mr. Weasley to the Hogwarts infirmary," stated Dumbledore. "I'll get Severus here at once to see to Remus and Nymphadora and we'll assemble as soon as he's done."

Soft footsteps sounded on the stairs but no one took much notice.

"I'm going with my son," said Molly quietly, her face turning even whiter.

"I would not have thought otherwise," said Dumbledore with a kind smile. "The Weasley family are welcome to travel to Hogwarts with Bill but the rest must remain here."

The Order split into two groups. Madam Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher and placed Bill on top before making her way outside, with Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Ginny following. The twins along with everyone else returned to the living room. Sirius picked up Remus and helped him down while Kingsley did the same for Tonks. Dumbledore trailed behind, watching, knowing that his ward was standing on the third last step. It's been three days since he'd seen her.

Sage appeared the same although her eyes showed something he hadn't quite seen before. It was almost unnerving but he kept his face impassive as she walked down the last few steps and approached him. She lifted her head and her eyes met his. They were dark and full of something close to terror.

"I have to talk to you," she said quietly, not wanting any of the others to overhear.

"Now is not the time," said Dumbledore in a gentle tone, his eyes carrying a strict gaze.

"Albus," whispered Sage in a harsh tone.

"No," refused Dumbledore gently, placing a hand on Sage's shoulder. "It will have to wait. There's been an attack as you've seen and it must be dealt with."

Dumbledore stepped past his ward and headed for the kitchen entrance.

"I'm important too."

The elderly wizard stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sage, a sad smile on his face. This was the first bit of genuine emotion he'd seen from her since she was little and the current pout on her face was just the same. Dumbledore closed the distance between them again and stroked her cheek once with his thumb. The skin was soft but cool to the touch.

"You certainly are," agreed Dumbledore. "We will talk later. I promise."

Dumbledore turned away and left the hallway, disappearing down the stairs that led into the kitchen. At hearing the door close, Sage's anger bubbled and she stamped her foot hard against the ground in anger like a child would at the start of a tantrum. A wayward tear fell and Sage wiped it away hastily before going back upstairs, to her bedroom.

* * *

The kitchen was much noisier than before. Sirius rummaged around looking bandages and healing potions that were stored somewhere. After searching most cupboards, the third last one he checked had what he needed and he went back to the table where he'd sat Remus down. The bandages on the man's leg were already damp with blood.

A few seats away, Tonks sat hunched over in her seat, a blanket around her shoulders provided by Kingsley. A shot of whiskey sat in front of her, only half of it still remaining. Her dark blue eyes were wide and focused on Remus who was slumping sideways against the table, his right arm lying slackly across it.

Dumbledore and the other members of the Order were seated at the table as well, waiting. When the kitchen door finally opened again, Dumbledore rose to his feet and greeted the man who stopped just inside the door and glanced around once to take in the scene.

"Good you to come so quickly, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"It would have been instant had I not been with Narcissa Malfoy at the time," replied Severus.

The man was dressed entirely in black and as he approached Remus, his long black cloak billowed behind him. From within his black robes he retrieved two small vials which he placed on the table before dropping to one knee to inspect the wound. The bandages were peeled away and dumped on the floor. Instead of a clean cut across his leg, the wound was jagged and zigzagged down his calf diagonally.

"Drink this," said Severus curtly, pushing the vial full of blue liquid towards Remus.

Remus did as he was told and gulped it down in one go. Severus bent down to the wound again and lifted his wand. Under his breath he chanted, inclining his head downward so his greasy shoulder length hair fell further around his face. The wound appeared to heal slowly, the potion and the words working in sync with each other.

When it seemed Severus was done, he bandaged what left of the injury and returned to his feet. The material covering the wound on his arm was cut away and Severus grabbed the second vial on the table. It was a thick, white liquid, similar to paste that Severus scooped out and slathered over the cut, which was straight and simple to heal unlike the other one.

"Severus?" enquired Dumbledore.

"He'll be fine," muttered Severus. "The cut on the leg will take a little longer since it's a bite but the other should be much better by tomorrow. Just don't wash that off," added Severus, pointing to the white substance covering the wound.

"Thank you, Severus," said Remus, trying to fix what he could of his frayed robes. "What of Tonks?"

"There are no marks on her, other than a scraped knee," said Severus curtly as he headed towards the door. "I have to get back before suspicions are aroused."

"Much appreciated, Severus," said Dumbledore with a kind smile. "We won't hold you up any further."

The man swathed in black robes left the kitchen, his long robe billowing behind him again. The door closed softly, barely making a sound. The footsteps were nonexistent but it went unnoticed by all in the kitchen as they paid attention to Dumbledore who had taken a seat at the head of the table again.

"Remus, can you tell us what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled heavy as he thought through his words. "We went to where Slytherin once lived," started Remus. "The village looked as though it had be abandoned years ago. We saw no one around so we entered the house. It was quiet and we each took a floor to search. I thought it would be quicker and we'd be able to get back here one time."

"So, what happened?" asked Fred, a sense of urgency in his voice.

Dumbledore raised a hand at both the twins as though telling them to be patient. Across the table, Harry eyed them before looking back to Remus, feeling his own surge of curiosity swelling in his chest but his kept his mouth shut, waiting for the story to continue. Remus glanced up and looked at the twins but they soon fell and landed on the bare table.

"Bill took the top floor and Tonks heard a thud," continued Remus. "We ran up and saw Greyback attacking Bill. I aimed a spell at him which flung him backwards and Tonks got him out of the house. I duelled with Greyback and managed to get away. When I got outside, I saw a group of Death Eaters heading our way and we raced up the street."

"Why?" questioned Hermione, her voice just a whisper.

"Why what?" asked Remus, frowning faintly.

"Why didn't you just grab them and disapparate?" clarified Hermione, voice a little stronger.

"I tried," chimed in Tonks, her voice a little muffled as her face was inches from the table. "I didn't know what had happened to Remus and Bill had lost so much blood and I attempted to leave but nothing happened. It was like we were blocked or something."

"Like at Hogwarts," said Harry instantly. "You can't apparate into or out of there either. Perhaps the same or a similar spell was protecting it."

"It's possible," said Dumbledore, his head inclining to the side as though considering the likelihood. "Ancient magic lasts for a very long time. Did you find anything at the house?"

"No," said Remus, shaking his head. "There are a lot of things stored in the basement but not much anywhere else other than broken furniture and old photos. We could go back for the boxes but if a horcrux was there then I doubt it is anymore."

The kitchen turned quiet as though somebody knew what to say next. A rustle of movement went through the room as Tonks straightened in her chair and her dark eyes gazed around the room. When they passed Remus, tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back, taking a deep breath before speaking, her voice noticeably shaky.

"We should get to Hogwarts. See how Bill is."

"Agreed," said Dumbledore with a light nod. "The rest of this meeting can wait and should really include all members."

The remainder of the Order got to their feet and all, except one, filed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, Dumbledore watching them go. The headmaster of Hogwarts was the last out and followed the rest to the front door. A figure sitting on the stairs made him slow as did another member which didn't go unnoticed.

"It still isn't the time," said Dumbledore, coming to a stop.

Sage rose to her feet, grabbing the rail for balance and stepped down in the hallway. The bright sunshine of midday filled the hallway, the glow of it warm and inviting. Sage folded her arms over her chest and stepped closer to Dumbledore, invading his personal space.

"You abandon me here and you never come by," said Sage bitterly. "You expect me to believe that you're incredibly busy all the time."

"There's a war on," Dumbledore reminded her. "And your father is the enemy. I cannot allow him to even get the slightest hint of where you are."

"That's a weak cover story, Albus," declared Sage, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I lived with you my entire life. It didn't concern you before."

"This is the way it must be for a little while," said Dumbledore patiently. There was a short pause filled with anxiety before he spoke again, his voice lowering significantly. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Sage's mouth opened but then closed abruptly as the memories of her flashes flickered across her mind, the thought of them sending goose bumps down her arms and chills down her spine. Briefly, she looked Dumbledore in the eye before glancing down, wondering if he'd seen any of it. Suddenly, the idea of telling him seemed like a bad idea. What if he thought her crazy?

"No, nothing," she said almost inaudibly. "It's just... I'm not comfortable here. I feel out of place."

"I know," said Dumbledore softly. "And I am sorry but this arrangement is a necessity. As soon as the war is over you can return home."

Sage could think of nothing else to say and Dumbledore moved closer, loosely putting his arms around her in a light hug. Sage's arms dropped to her side and she pithily returned the hug, feeling tears sting the backs of her eyes. By the time Dumbledore released her, all trace of them had vanished and after a vague smile he headed for the front door which Harry had just walked through.

The door closed, leaving Sage alone. The faint noises behind her made her turn and she saw Sirius standing at the top of the narrow staircase that led to the kitchen. He was looking at her with a blank expression on his face but for some reason, Sage got the feeling it was a look of unease. Not wanting anymore conversation for the day, Sage turned on her heel and went upstairs, hating the feeling that swelled in her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The outdoors had slowly turned into afternoon, the lowering sun spilling its ray across the castle and its verdant grounds. But it was quiet with the hallways and many rooms deserted. Only a few members of the teaching staff had remained during the holidays.

The hospital wing of Hogwarts was mostly silent apart from the occasional sob. Members of the Order stood around one bed at the far end of the room. The double doors had been closed for maximum privacy while a screen had been placed around one half of the bed, shielding it from all the other beds.

"Will he be alright?" asked Harry, his green eyes focused on the matron.

Madam Pomfrey appeared frazzled. She was dabbing at the wounds with a thick green ointment that had a pungent smell while the others looked on. Molly held onto Bill's blood-spattered hand tightly while clutching a white handkerchief in the other which was pressed to her lips. There was no colour in her face which was also the same for Arthur.

"I don't know," said Madam Pomfrey, when she straightened, the hand holding the cotton falling to her side. "I know of no magic that can heal this. I've never dealt with anything like this before. Could Severus not have a look?" she added enquiring, looking towards Dumbledore.

"No," said Dumbledore quietly. "I'm afraid not. I was only able to get him for a short moment to look at Remus' injuries. I believe something is happening within the Death Eater camp which he had to remain for."

In the corner, Remus and Tonks sat beside each other on stools the former had conjured. They were close together, their inner legs touching by the barest of margins. Tonks leaned against the wall, looking pale and exhausted while Remus' attention seemed focus on Bill.

"What does it mean?" asked Molly shakily, her eyes landing on Remus.

Several other pairs of eyes found him too, all of them full of uncertainty and questions.

"There was no full moon," stated Remus confidently. "It won't make him a full werewolf but... there may be some side effects. But the extent of what's happened to him won't be known until he wakes up. I don't have all the answers. I don't think something like this has ever happened before."

"It's alright, Remus," said Arthur calmly.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Ginny, as she looked around with wide eyes as though just noticing he wasn't around.

"He'll be back," said Arthur knowingly.

Once the group had left Grimmauld Place all of them, except Charlie went onto Hogwarts. He had apparated elsewhere without saying a word to anyone. As the group quietened down again, Dumbledore stepped back and took his leave, knowing there were things that needed his attention.

The double doors opened and closed quietly with Dumbledore's departure although no one seemed to have really noticed. On the bed, Bill's body spasmed once and a strange sound rumbled from his throat. Molly leaned back in alarm but settled when Bill seemed to calm again. Remus' eyebrows arched, surprised at the involuntary movement but soon rested against the wall, joining Tonks, when nothing else happened.

The infirmary doors opened again and two people made their way through the ward. Charlie walked in front with Fleur following behind, her beautiful face tense with worry. They reached the bed quickly, Fleur lagging behind a little, her bright blue eyes fixed on Bill's immobile form.

"How's he doing?" asked Charlie, placing both hands on his hips.

"Not much better," answered Hermione, who stood beside him, in a sad, tiny voice.

From the other side of the bed, Harry watched as Fleur flicked her shimmering silver hair behind her and smoothed her robes before approaching the bedside, her face set in a strange sort of determination. Without a word she took the bottle of ointment that the matron was using on Bill and she began treating the wounds herself after placing a small kiss to his bloody cheek, seeming to not care about the trace that clung to her lips.

The Weasley's watched in surprise as Fleur hummed while doing what needed to be done, the worry that had been present on her face now gone, replaced only with love. A light conversation started between Molly and Fleur about Bill and from across the room, Harry stood back, watching the whole scene unfold.

The original idea he'd had at the meeting hadn't gone away. Despite being shot down by his godfather, he knew it was a good idea. Even Harry had himself tried to get into Voldemort's mind and find out what the horcruxes were but not once did he have any luck. And a strong feeling inside told him that Sage would be able to find it, to at least sense what the objects might be.

The afternoon soon turned into early evening, the twinkling stars easily visible from the ceiling high windows, the closest one wide open. A few members of the Order left, returning to Grimmauld Place once the moon had risen high into the sky, their fallen member still not waking. But most of the Weasley's remained while Kingsley went off to the Ministry.

* * *

For the fifth time, Sage rolled over to her other side, attempting to get comfortable and let sleep return. When it refused, she lifted her head against the pillow and noted the time on the clock. It had just ticked over three in the morning and Sage let out a huge sigh, letting out some of the frustration she felt.

With a great kick, the blanket scrunched to the bottom of the bed and Sage sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. With a quick look out the window she saw wispy clouds and the hint of a dark steel blue sky above them. There were no stars to be seen but the glow of the moon percolated through the cover but the orb itself could not be seen.

Sage slowly got up from the bed and placed on her black dressing gown. She wrapped the cords around securely and left the room, descending the stairs in soft steps so as to not wake anybody up. The air was chilly and the curtain flapped over the frame picture on the first floor landing, making Sage tiptoe across. On the ground floor she went to the end of the hallway and went down the narrow staircase into the kitchen.

During the entire trek downstairs, Sage saw no one and as she went to the pantry and turned on the light it made her wonder if anyone had returned at all. But a light breeze of air wafted her way and Sage retreated from the pantry, leaving the dim, orange light on. Harry stood in the doorway, his green eyes already focused on her.

A small frown appeared between Sage's brows as she stared back. There was a curious look in the young man's eyes, something she couldn't quite decipher but she could tell the look was cold and calculating. On instinct, Sage patted the side of her gown, where the pockets were for her wand; temporarily forgetting that it had been taken from her. The sudden knowledge of it being gone left her feeling defenceless and cold.

"I didn't know if anyone would come back tonight," said Sage, hating the silence and rising tension between them.

"Got back a few hours ago," stated Harry, his voice quiet.

Sage stepped away from the pantry, letting the door swing half shut. She put a little more distance between herself and Harry, which included the wooden table. "How's Bill?"

"Bad," said Harry simply. "But it's not like you care, right?"

For a second, Sage hesitated, deciding to twist her answer rather than outright admit that he was correct. "I don't know him but I think it's horrible for anyone to be hurt in that manner," said Sage.

"You're not very good at lying or being sincere so don't even bother," said Harry, eyes narrowing momentarily.

"I don't understand the problem," said Sage slowly. "What happened to Bill was not my fault. It had nothing to do with me. I don't understand your hostility."

"You're Voldemort's child!" Harry half-shouted, making Sage visibly jump. "The way in which you don't end up like him is a mystery to me. He has been my enemy since I was a baby and you... you're not even supposed to be alive."

There was a tense pause.

"How do you know that?" asked Sage, moving closer to one of the chairs, the thoughts of needing space between them, gone.

"Dumbledore told a few members and then Remus told the rest of us," answered Harry, sounding as though it didn't matter. "I saw you with him this afternoon," added Harry, a clear after thought.

"So?" said Sage shrugging.

"You call him Albus," stated Harry.

"That's his name," informed Sage, the confusion on her face growing. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I can tell he cares for you," said Harry quietly, his tone vague. "And that he loves you but I don't see it returned."

"From one conversation you think you know my relationship with him?" asked Sage bitingly. "You don't know anything."

Finally, Harry moved from within the doorway and the kitchen door slowly closed behind him with a soft thud. The space between them began to shrink until Sage realised and moved away, her back soon hitting the window beside the back door. The glass rattled and it made her freeze but Harry didn't hesitate in his stride forward.

"I'll let whatever animosity I have for you go if you do one thing," said Harry, his walking slowing considerably.

"What?" asked Sage nervously.

"Look into his mind," answered Harry.

"Whose mind?" enquired Sage, the frown reappearing.

"Your father's," clarified Harry. "We believe he has seven horcruxes somewhere out there and we don't know where," added Harry, pointing in the direction of the front door.

"So?" questioned Sage. "It doesn't have anything to do with me. I..." she said after slowly licking her lips. "... am his biological daughter but I have no connection with him other than that. I cannot see into his mind. It doesn't work like that."

"Can he see into yours?"

The question caught Sage off guard and she attempted to say something but stuttered, giving Harry the answer he needed. Harry then moved closer and Sage slunk against the wall, towards the inner kitchen, her eyes darting between Harry and the door, trying to judge the distance to see if she could make it if she ran for it. But even as she moved, Sage couldn't tell why she suddenly wanted to get away from him so badly.

Harry's movements tracked hers and when she pounced off the wall, he moved at the same time, grabbing her upper arm and pushing her so hard into the kitchen that she knocked into the side cabinets. Sage gasped and clutched her shoulder where the pain was radiating through her body and she instantly locked eyes with Harry, her own showing surprise at his actions.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked roughly. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go into Voldemort's mind and find something, anything, which will help us!" demanded Harry, the green of his eyes darkening with his anger.

"I've already told you that it's not something I can do," said Sage, irately. "I don't care what connection you think I have with him because it doesn't exist!"

Harry advanced and shoved against her. Sage's back hit the cabinets hard, her dark red hair flying around her wildly and she gasped as Harry jabbed the tip of his wand into her neck, the skin denting as the pressure increased second by second.

"Do it or-"

"Or what?" challenged Sage, holding the eye contact. "There are two people who will be awfully upset if you hurt one little hair on my head." There was a slight pause. "So, what are you going to do?"

Realisation dawned on Harry's face as he understood who the two people were that Sage was talking about. "You don't love him, do you?" said Harry, the horror clear in his voice. "I've been right all along. Everyone was so concern about treating you properly and making sure you were comfortable but it's a trick isn't it?"

"No," said Sage softly. "There's no trick. I have nothing planned. Some things are just as they appear. Plain and simple."

A sudden bout of anger exploded from Harry as he removed the wand from Sage's neck and slammed his fist into the cabinet, making Sage recoil. "I don't believe you!"

The kitchen door burst open and a tall, dark figure hovered in the doorway, the wide, grey eyes taking in the scene. When realising there was someone behind them, Harry released his grip on Sage and turned around, coming face to face with his godfather.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, looking between them. "Sage, go upstairs."

Not needing to be told twice, Sage slinked between the two men and disappear out through the kitchen door, not hearing it close. The silence lingered, one of them not knowing what to say while the other was figuring out where to start.

"Harry... what have you done?"

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, subtly putting his wand away.

"What did you tell her?" pressed Sirius, stepping further into the room. "And don't tell me nothing," he added sharply at seeing Harry's mouth open quickly.

It shut a second later but Harry found something else to say. "The horcruxes," said Harry feebly, suddenly unable to find his voice. "I told her about Voldemort's horcruxes."

"Damn it, Harry," hissed Sirius, looking away. "Why?"

"She can connect with him just like I can," said Harry quickly, wanting to be heard. "I don't know how I know but I just know. She has some sort of strange connection to him but she's refusing to even try. She-"

"And you should be lucky she is," snapped Sirius, interrupting. "Harry, all of us want to find and destroy each horcrux but this is like a game to Voldemort and Sage is one of his pieces. We're trying to keep her out of it. Don't bring her into it and don't tempt her to contact him."

Sirius turned and headed for the door, thinking the discussion over but Harry's voice stopped him in his tracks. "What makes you think she's tempted?"

"Think about it from her point of view," said Sirius quietly, looking at Harry again. "If you knew one of your parents was still alive, wouldn't you be tempted to contact them, no matter who they were?"

Harry gave no reply. Instead, he bit his bottom lip and looked away, his eyes shining distinctly. The conversation was now over and Sirius left, knowing that the others would have to be informed of the night's events. When he reached the hallway, Sirius stopped and retrieved his wand to summon the others. Light footsteps sound behind him, telling him that Harry had departed from the kitchen and was heading back upstairs.

* * *

The bedroom door closed softly and Sage leaned against it, her breathing harsh as her heart hammered in her chest. The new knowledge ran through her mind and she wasn't quite sure what to do with it exactly. Helping her father was a bad idea, she knew, but there were no alliances here either.

Sage bumped her head against the door as an image of Dumbledore and his stern expression hovered behind her eyes. It was enough to make her legs weak and cause her to slide down onto the floor. Sage brought her knees up and crossed her arms over them, sighing as she did so. Betraying the man that raised her wasn't an option but Harry's words echoed, the truth of them making her hate herself.

Love wasn't something she naturally felt and that in itself was a problem. Even the few days of being here Sage could see how much the Weasley family loved each other and that was without words. The emotion had always seemed alien and illogical. How could people be so open and honest with each other? How did the feeling develop in the first place or is it something that's just always there?

Sometimes, when they were together or Aberforth was there, she could pretend that she was normal and feel the love that she was supposed to feel for them. But it never lasted. It always faded after the good time ended and life went back to being full of nothing but studying and tests.

Despite that, Sage knew that deep down, she did care about Albus although it was never something she'd said nor tried to express. Nor had she mentioned about her trouble or problems with love. Even when she was little Sage had the feeling that it was unusual to feel almost nothing for everyone.

The clock on the bedside table read ten minutes past four when Sage peeled herself off the floor and moved to sit on the bed. The tiredness and frustration from earlier was gone, replaced with confusing thoughts that she didn't want to face or shift through.

"Horcrux..."

The word escaped Sage's mouth as she exhaled and she placed a hand to her chest. When she was little that's where she thought the soul sat within the body. Unconsciously, her fingers circled a small area on her chest as she thought about ripping the soul in order to split it. It sounded painful and Sage didn't know how one would accomplish something so heinous.

"_I want you to go into Voldemort's mind and find something, anything, which will help us!"_

As the words kept repeating themselves, Sage looked to the spot on the wardrobe where the mirror sat inside. The other two visions or whatever they were that she'd had always involved a mirror and she wondered if Voldemort could show her things, could she find something herself.

The answer remaining unknown and hanging almost in plain sight bothered her so Sage got to her feet and approached the wardrobe. The hinges holding the door in place creaked once as she pulled it open. In the simple square mirror was her reflection which gazed back.

For ten minutes, Sage stared at it, waiting, hoping for something to happen. But for that whole time the mirror remained solid and showed only her face. Sage sighed and leaned back in slight disappointment, her shoulders slumping. It seemed whatever was going on wasn't in her control.

But as Sage glanced away and gripped the side of the wardrobe, a shimmer caught her eye. She looked back towards the mirror and fell backwards, to the ground, in fright, seeing a familiar figure. He stood on a high hill where tall trees with thick trunks and long waving branches surrounded him. The sky was grey and full of thick clouds. The wind swirled almost violently, the man's long black robe swishing around his feet.

Sage stood transfixed at the mirror, unable to blink as she watched and waited for something to happen. Long seconds passed and she stared as the mysterious man lifted one arm and pointed in distance, towards her. At first Sage frowned, confused, but soon realised that he was actually pointing down at the frozen pond at the bottom of the mirror.

The solid white mass sat there, surrounding by shrubs and low hanging trees. The grass just beyond was over grown and led her straight back to him. The wind stopped abruptly and a flash of red passed over the mirror. It shined outwards and Sage gasped and shielded her eyes. Sage counted to three before dropping her arm and looking to the mirror again.

The tension left Sage's body at seeing the mirror was just an ordinary mirror once more, the glass surface showing nothing but the reflection of one bedside table and half the bed. The feeling of disappointment returned and Sage rolled her body forward, burying her face in her hands.

Sage replayed the vision in her mind and made a quick decision. She pulled herself up off the floor and left her room and began heading up to the fifth floor. Despite her doubts and vacillation she had done it although the location remained hazy, there was someone she had to speak with.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Without waiting another second Sage immediately left the room and quietly made her way up one floor. The fifth level was just as silent as the rest of the house and she crept along the corridor, a little unsure as to which room was the one she was after. Taking a guess, Sage stopped at the first door she came to and knocked firmly, twice.

Almost a full minute passed before it opened and Sage found herself face to face with Harry. The young man's green eyes betrayed his faint surprise before they went blank. After a moment's thought, he stepped back and opened the door further in order to let her in.

As Harry closed the door and walked around to stand in front of her, Sage took a quick glance around. The room was the same as hers except there were two beds along with trunks that sat at the end of each, the large Hogwarts crest engraved on the sides. It also contained a wardrobe although this one was much wider.

On the sweep of the room, Sage's eyes hit Ron, who stood near the window, his tall frame blocking much of the natural light trying to get in. The tension in the room was evident and Sage directed her eyes back to Harry as she was here to talk with him.

"I need to you talk to you," she said quietly and there was a quick pause as Sage looked to Ron before adding. "Alone."

The two friends looked at each other and Harry's apologetic expression said it all. Ron huffed indignantly before storming from the room, the door slamming closed behind him. Sage's eyes lingered on the door after Ron had left, wondering if he'd do anything. When her eyes went back to Harry they were met with an impassive expression.

"What is it?" Harry asked finally.

"I did what you asked," said Sage in the same quiet tone as before.

"You went into his mind?" asked Harry incredulously. "It actually worked?"

"Yes," whispered Sage, suddenly feeling cold at the memory of the vision.

"What did you see?" asked Harry eagerly, taking a couple steps closer to her.

"I didn't actually see an object," clarified Sage. "But I did see a location. It's in a frozen pond."

Harry stared for a moment. "A pond?" he questioned, wondering if he heard correctly. "What else was around?"

"Trees," answered Sage. "It looked like a forest. I didn't see snow but the pond was frozen and the trees overhanging it were large, white magnolia trees."

Sage finished speaking, not wanting to give an exact account of what she saw but it seemed Harry didn't care. He was no longer looking at her. His eyes were instead looking towards the window, his expression giving the notion that he was deep in thought about something.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"Yes," confirmed Sage.

"Good," said Harry, nodding his head faintly. "I think I know where it is."

* * *

The air in the kitchen was cold and stale, making the few members of the Order that were there huddle as they heard of the problem that occurred only a short while ago. Sirius had summoned Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur back to Grimmauld Place to hear what he'd walked in on. As he finished the story, no one spoke. Dumbledore's blue eyes remained on the table, the expression on his face unclear.

"Harry told her about the horcruxes?" asked Remus slowly, his eyes focused on Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said with a small sigh.

"What do we do?" asked Molly, glancing up and down the table unsurely.

"She could use this information," said Kingsley, a trace of concern in his voice. "The truth is none of us really know her."

A few eyes went to Dumbledore but he remained quiet, his position still the same as half way through Sirius retelling the event. From the corner, beside the fireplace, Moody stomped forward, his thick walking stick hitting the wooden floorboards with a heavy thud after each step taken.

"We should make sure she can't leave," he said gruffly.

"She's already being watched," reminded Tonks. "We can't lock her in her room."

"So... what are we going to do?" repeated Molly, still looking for an answer.

There was a pause as it seemed no one knew what should be done.

"Nothing."

All eyes went to Dumbledore who had spoken. Finally, the headmaster of Hogwarts looked up and glanced at each member before speaking again.

"Sage is already aware of what a horcrux is. I told her a few days ago," said Dumbledore. "She will not know what to do with the little extra information she was given. There's nothing to be done."

"Albus..." mumbled Kingsley.

"Isn't that view a little arrogant?" said Remus, taking the words right out of the Auror's mouth.

"I know Sage better than anyone," said Dumbledore, meeting Remus' gaze. "I know she is intelligent but her mind doesn't match her father's. She's young and impulsive but she has never come across the things we deal with."

"But Albus... how do you know that-"

The rest of Molly's sentence was drowned out by the sound of the kitchen door flinging open roughly as Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione right behind him. The others stared at them, surprise written all over their faces. Harry approached a large gap within the table and leaned against it in favour of sitting down.

"I know where the next horcrux is," claimed Harry.

It went so silent that even the lightest draw of breath could not be heard. Every single pair of eyes in the kitchen fixed on Harry. Even Dumbledore seemed speechless by the young man's claim. Behind him, Ron and Hermione stood frozen to the spot, seemingly unprepared by what Harry was going to say.

"What... How did you even..."

The sentence left hanging and it echoed what everyone else was thinking too. Remus leaned forward in his seat, pondering on whether he could get the sentence right this time but he didn't even try. He waited, along with the others for Harry to say how he knew.

"The Bellum Forest," said Harry confidently, his eyes landing on Remus. "That's where the Horcrux is."

"How do you know this, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, the elderly wizard rising to his feet, the look on his face unmistakable.

"I... I saw it," said Harry, swallowing hard at the lie.

"You saw it?" questioned Molly, concern etching into each line of her face.

"I've been told by everyone to do my best to block Voldemort out but... I thought if he could see into my mind than I can do the same to him," said Harry calmly. "And, yes, I know it's risky but we've got to take a chance. It's an open space. We can easily leave if we need to."

"It could be a trap," informed Remus who was now standing too.

"I know," said Harry, still looking at him. "But I got a strong feeling about this. I know there is a horcrux there. It's like I can feel it."

"Harry..."

"Look, I'm going there. Alone if I have to," said Harry firmly, his jaw clenching once. "This is my choice."

Harry then left the kitchen, his two friends following behind as he had nothing left to say. They headed back upstairs and the mood remained the same downstairs. They glanced at each other, similar looks on all their faces but it seemed as though most were, again, thinking the same thing.

"We can't let him go alone," said Tonks.

"He won't be," assured Remus.

* * *

The bedroom door slammed shut and Ron rounded on Harry who was kneeling at his trunk, going through the contents. "Why did you lie?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Harry didn't look up as he spoke nor as he placed a few items on his bed. The invisibility cloak was first, followed by his wand and then a small, square mirror. The contents in the trunk were tossed from side to side, a clunking noise sounding every few seconds.

"Why are you protecting her?" asked Ron, his voice rising in volume.

Harry stood up and bowed his head in defeat, breathing deeply. When he looked up, his eyes gazed over the items on the bed before he looked between his friends, soon settling on Ron. Across the room, Hermione stood between them, a few metres away. She was nervous, biting her bottom lip as she watched them.

"I still don't-"

"Stop it, Harry," chided Ron, visibly angry. "Sage had that vision, not you. If you'd had one we'd be aware of it but nothing's happened between you and V- him in a long time. Why would it happen now? From what we've been told, Sage appears to be in his sights, not you."

"It's only temporary," said Harry. "If he gets Sage then he'll have what he needs and then what happens after that is anyone's guess."

It turned silent for only a moment before Ron opened his mouth, wanting to say more but Hermione cut across him. "You don't even trust her," she stated. "You were the only person that openly opposed her being here and yet you're going to take her word on something you can't verify yourself?"

"No," said Harry resolutely. "Nothing either of you say will change my mind. I'm going. I understand if you don't agree and you don't have to go with me but keep the information about Sage to yourself. I can't explain how I know about the horcrux, but I know. It's there and I'm gonna prove it."

Harry gathered his things together left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. The two looked at each other, the same expression on each of their faces. Both of them knew that once Harry's mind was made up about something, it was almost impossible to make him change it, no matter what the circumstances were.

* * *

The quietness of the Hogwarts infirmary was suddenly shattered by a loud wail. A huge intake of breath followed it as did the creaking of bed springs. Bill bolted upright in his bed, his blue eyes wide, the images of his nightmare slowly fading away. The familiarity of the infirmary soon came back into view; the low lit torches along the wall, the high arched windows that let in heaps of light during the day and the rows of empty beds that sat equally apart and were evenly made.

The pain quickly caught up with him and Bill looked away but as soon as he had, something caught the corner of his eye and his head snapped back up to see what it was. At one of the high arched windows was a ghostly figure. The woman was young with long brown hair that rolled in waves to her lower back and in the moonlight, her cloak appeared to be pale blue and it easily reached past her feet.

Bill's eyes moved downward, noticing that her hands were clenched together and although her face was obscured, he was picturing a look of sadness. There was a distinct curl to her shoulders, similar to his mother's when she cried softly and it was that alone that made Bill move, despite the pain signals rushing through his body, screaming at him to lie back down.

An idea entered Bill's head and when he got to his feet, the pain centralised around his abdomen. Bill placed an arm across his chest, putting the hand at the sight of the discomfort as though hoping that holding it would somehow help and he shuffled towards to the other side. With a few metres left to go, Bill slowed, a slight hiss escaping through his teeth and he opened his mouth, stuttering for a moment as though unsure of what to say.

"E-Excuse me," he managed to get out through the continued bouts of pain. "Aren't you the Grey Lady?"

The ghost turned sharply and pulled back, moving through a few beds, her eyes wide and focused on him, surprised etched into her beautiful, pale face. Bill held up his free hand, trying to show that he wasn't a threat and although she seemed to calm, she didn't move from where she now hovered.

"I just wanted to ask a couple of questions," said Bill gently.

There was a moment's pause before the Grey Lady said anything.

"You're not a student here."

"No," said Bill, shaking his head stiffly. "I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and I was brought here for treatment."

If the Grey Lady was aware of whom he spoke, she gave no indication. "I am Helena," she said, her voice almost inaudible. "And you are injured. You should lie down."

"I'm fine," insisted Bill in a puff of air. "You're the Ravenclaw ghost?" added Bill, wanting to be clear.

"Yes," said Helena simply. "What is it you want?"

"Right to the point then," said Bill under his breath. "I want to know what you know about historical artefacts."

"I do not know what you mean," said Helena rather haughtily.

The sudden change of demeanour made Bill frown faintly but he pushed it aside, wanting to get to all of his questions before he passed out. "I've always thought that the ghosts of Hogwarts have been around for a very long time and that they see more than they let on. I want to know if you know of anything that once belonged to one of the founders."

The Grey Lady's disposition changed again and it made Bill's frown deepen. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Helena in a whispery voice. "Did you have a founder in mind?"

"Gryffindor," said Bill immediately. "And Ravenclaw. Do you know of something important that belonged to them?"

"Godric's sword," said Helena, giving off an air of familiarity.

"No," dismissed Bill. "It's not the sword. It has basilisk venom on it. Is there anything else he had, like armour or something?"

"Armour?" questioned Helena, skipping over the other questions that Bill had expected first.

"He lived in medieval times," clarified Bill. "Perhaps he dressed as a knight or something."

"No," remarked Helena sharply, as though offended by the very thought. Slowly, she turned and began to float away. "Godric never dressed as such. There was only ever the sword. It was prized above all else. Forgive me, I must go."

"What of Ravenclaw?" asked Bill in a rising voice. "Did she have anything of importance?"

Helena turned back around and looked at Bill with sad eyes. The confusion in Bill's mind grew but it was cut short as a tearing, white hot pain erupted in his abdomen. On moving his hand, Bill saw that one of his deeper scars had ruptured open and too warm blood was steadily dripping down his legs and onto the pristine floor.

Forgetting what he was doing, Bill turned and headed back towards his bed. It seemed further away than it did before and Bill's vision swam dizzyingly in front of him. A few feet away, he fell to his knees, the caps cracking with the force of it but it went mostly ignored as the other pain was dominant. Bill reached the bed and grabbed a handful of blanket to pull himself up.

Just as he got onto the bed, Pomfrey had emerged from her office, taking in the scene, the Grey Lady going unnoticed. "What are you doing, Mr. Weasley?" she chided. "You should be resting."

"I was feeling alright and... and..."

Bill trailed off, seemingly unable to finish the sentence and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as Pomfrey restitched the wound and made him drink something that smelled of cooked spinach mixed with detergent. The liquid burned the back of his throat and he gripped at the blankets that now covered him, willing the pain to leave.

"There," said Pomfrey, straightening. "You should be able to rest now. No more getting up. If you need something just let me know."

As Pomfrey started walking back to her office, Bill noticed she had become blurry and he instantly looked around for the ghost in the room. The Grey Lady approached his bed, stopping metres away, not wanting to get much closer and Bill tried one last time to get a straight answer from her.

"Do you... know of... anything?"

"A diadem," answered Helena. "It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw but the item has thought to have been lost for centuries but it remains in the castle today although I do not know its exact location within these walls and I do not care to know. Good luck with your search."

The Grey Lady turned without a sound and headed towards the double doors but within one, heavy blink, she was gone and Bill was left alone in the dimness with nothing to keep him company other than the impending sleep that was rapidly coming his way.

* * *

Only half an hour later did Harry stand at the front door of Grimmauld Place, ready to leave. For the third time he checked he had everything he needed, suddenly feeling nervous that he'd forgotten something. But despite that, it wasn't enough to deter him from this path. There were no words he knew of that could describe how important this felt which was why he was doing it and he'd do it alone if he had to.

Down the other end of the hallway, the door that led to the kitchen opened and Remus and Sirius appeared, heading towards him, both of them silent. Remus' face showed his anxiety while Sirius' showed almost nothing at all. Before long, a few more people appeared behind them, heading in the same direction. Harry noted Arthur, Fred, George, Tonks and the sudden nervous feeling was gone, replaced with something close to fear.

"You can say whatever you like..."

"We're going with you," said Remus firmly.

"... I'm going and there's nothing you can-"

Harry's sentence cut off abruptly as though just realising what his former teacher just said. He looked between Remus and Sirius, almost wondering if he had heard correctly. All of them, minus Sirius, were wearing travelling cloaks and after another few seconds in surprised silence, Harry's head turned towards the stairs were he could hear people walking down. He soon saw Ron and Hermione, looking as though they were ready to go somewhere too.

"We would never let you go alone," said Arthur with a kind smile.

"Yeah, wouldn't want such a scrawny git getting all the glory of finding a horcrux," stated Fred, chuckling after with his twin.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the comment. Nothing else was said as they filed outside, unaware that they were being watched from above, and onto the quiet, empty street. There were no signs of life, not even from the odd stray cat. At the exact same time, they were disapparated, a loud crack signalling their departure.

Moments after they were gone, Dumbledore emerged from the house and disapparated too, but to a different location. Back inside the house, Sage moved from the fourth floor landing and returned to her room. She moved to the bed and sat down, her breathing coming out heavy. The feeling in her chest was growing, making it feel as though it were tightening but she remained still, suddenly afraid that if she moved, something would break.

As though watching a movie play out right in front of her, Sage saw it. An unfamiliar picture came into view, showing an area caked in snow and a frozen pond. Sage's heart rate sped up, the blood pumping through awfully fast as she could only watch it play out.

Several pairs of detached legs trudged along in the snow, seeking something, their movements slow before they instantly sped up and the legs became entangled with each other. Bodies then fell in front of her eyes, all of the piling up on top of each other, clearly dead from the open eyes and waxy skin that was quickly turning blue.

A flash of green shone across her vision and a thud resonated through her ears. The images were gone and she had slipped off the bed and onto the floor, her behind throbbing with pain. Sage placed her head in her hands and pressed against them hard, attempting to hold onto the vision just a little longer but it slipped away as though it were water escaping her grasp and soon, it was gone altogether.

The only thing which remained was death and Sage had to push down the urge to run downstairs and tell someone to call the others back, to tell them that it was most definitely a trap. But that in itself made Sage not go anywhere. There was no way to tell if it was the truth or something she'd made up by assuming the absolute worst. The thought of the first one being fake had occurred to her but she still told Harry, without hesitations and even now, she was unsure why.

From what she could remember feeling at the time, the vision seemed genuine and uninfluenced by anything but certainty still wasn't felt. Nothing had ever come of the other visions except for her injury in the shower and that was her own fault by dropping the soap.

A heavy sigh sounded through the room and Sage collapsed onto her back and stared up at the flaking ceiling. The guilt of not telling Dumbledore anything at all was starting to mount. She was sure that if he'd even known just a little of one vision, he'd be furious that she said nothing. Sage didn't know what they meant which was the reason she was keeping them to herself. She felt it was the safest thing she could do until she knew exactly what they meant and how they were happening.

Slowly, Sage's eyes closed and as an uneasy sleep claimed her, her thoughts lingering on where the others were now and what dangers they might be stumbling into.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning : Character death

* * *

Chapter Twelve

After hours of walking through thickets of trees, dawn finally broke. The sun never appeared above the horizon despite it, as a mass of thick, white clouds concealed it. The air was dense and cool, their breaths floating upon it with each exhale. The forest was so silent that it was deafening. The usual sounds of nature were missing and it was the first bad sign.

The group of nine kept on walking, their exact location remaining unknown. Each had their wands drawn and ready for anything that may happen. Harry was ahead of the group, a few metres separating him from them. The other youngest members were behind while the few older members remained at the back, keeping a sharp eye out.

"Where's Moody?" asked Ron in a low voice as he looked beside him. "Shouldn't he be here?"

Both the twins were there, both of them gazing straight ahead, their eyes following Harry's movements. "Don't know," said Fred. "Although there's a chance that something else might have come up."

"Something else?" questioned Ron. "What's more important than this?"

"The world doesn't revolve around Harry and Voldemort, Ron," said George, a faint grin on his face.

"It should," said Ron defiantly. "At least for the moment anyway. I mean, it's all our lives that are on the line here."

"I'm sure he would have come along if he could," said Kingsley, who seemed to have heard everything. "Concentrate on the matter at hand."

A new wave of silence passed through the group as the talking ceased. The throng of trees abruptly ended and along the ground was a dirt path that looked as though someone had tried to cover it up. The sparse trees were all bare and had traces of snow on the higher branches. Further in the distance were huge magnolia trees, two with white flowers while the other few had purple.

The group stopped just behind where Harry had halted. From where he stood he could see the beginnings of a pond that was frozen over. Piles of leaves and dead, long grass decorated the outside edges. Carefully, Harry surveyed the area, trying to judge whether it was safe or not before he moved. No one could be seen anywhere and finally, he stepped towards the pond.

"Harry!" said Remus in a quick, harsh whisper. "We should leave."

"The feeling is stronger," said Harry, not stopping. "I'm not leaving without it."

Harry continued towards the pond and after a slight hesitation, the rest of them went as well. The ground dipped and inclined towards the pond, most of the grass bent as though there had been weight on top of it. Harry stepped down to the pond and bent down, glancing over the surface.

A light breeze picked up and rustled the leaves around the edges, causing one to lift up and roll across the winter ice, like a well orchestrated ballet dancer in motion. Harry's green eyes followed it as it was strange and yet beautiful at the same time. It almost felt like he couldn't look away.

"This is a trap, Harry," said Remus, his voice now desperate. "We need to leave!"

"I see it!" said Hermione, pointing towards the middle.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing but all she got was many confused faces. "Where?" asked Ron, his nose scrunched up and his eyes narrow. "I don't see anything but frost."

Hermione sighed in an exasperated fashion and pointed her wand at the same place she'd been pointing just moments before. "Deprimo."

A powerful wind blew across the frozen pond, sweeping much of the thick frost on top away. Below the solid water there was a small, dark shape that materialised but what it was wasn't clear. Harry straightened and dropped a foot onto the pond and tested it by putting a little weight on it. It held strong and Harry stepped onto it completely.

A flash of red streaked past Harry, hitting the edge of the pond, missing his leg by inches. Judging from the direction, Harry pointed his wand in front of him, waiting for the person to appear. But instead of one it was several people that appeared, all of them gathered in a large, loose circle, besieging them. They were all dressed the same; long, hooded black robes and silver masks that hid their faces.

The Order froze as the Death Eaters closed in. Hermione's brown eyes went huge as she looked to Harry who was still standing on the frozen pond. The middle group moved closer together, keeping their numbers in check and trying to protect the youngest, most inexperienced members and keep them out of harm's way.

"Not the smartest idea you've ever had, Potter?" came the sleek voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You should know better than to trust outside sources."

"What's he talking about Harry," asked Arthur, keeping his sights on Lucius.

"Oh, come now, Potter," said Lucius. "Don't you trust the people that are putting their lives at risk for you? Don't you want them to know about the little birdie that whispered in your ear?"

There was a pause before a shrill, feminine laughter rang out through the forest, disturbing the quietness. Hermione's eyes turned fearful and she looked to Remus, the question of what to do left hanging in the air, remaining unsaid. He stared back but shook his head slightly, hoping the message got through.

"That horcrux down there is real, isn't it?" asked Harry, unable to hide the tiny smile that tugged at his mouth.

"W... Don't be stupid, Potter," said Lucius, faltering for a moment. "As if the Dark Lord would give you the slightest chance."

"He's arrogant..."

"Don't, Harry," whispered Tonks.

"...Voldemort wouldn't believe that I could get at it, even for a second. But right now, I'm closer to it than any of you and I doubt there's someone alive at the bottom of this holding onto it. And you can't kill all of us."

"You're outnumbered!" shrieked a woman. She stepped forward and removed her mask and hood. Long, black hair fell free and flowed down over her shoulders, the silky locks ending at her waist. The livid expression on Bellatrix's face said it all as did her dark, wide eyes. "You won't be able to get it without getting all your friends killed in the process."

A couple of Death Eaters hopped on the balls of their feet, showing their eagerness for a fight but none of the Order reacted yet. Harry glanced behind him, meeting a few pairs of eyes and he felt relieved that he wasn't the only one thinking about what must be done. They already knew he was going to try for the horcrux. It was the reason they were here in the first place.

Harry was the first to move and the rain of spells poured in towards them. But all the ones intended for Harry were blocked by Arthur who had followed and was right behind him, hoping to ensure that he would get the horcrux. Harry ran as fast as he could towards the spot Hermione had cleared. Within seconds Harry's breathing turned harsh and heavy as the panic doubled in his chest.

The rest of the group scattered into two more. Kingsley and Tonks stood with Ron and Hermione while Remus joined with the twins. Half of the Death Eaters had already pulled off their hoods and masks, showing their faces. Beams of light quickly lit of up the forest, the array of colours blinding to look at.

Bellatrix went straight for Tonks, throwing a simple tripping jinx that was unsuccessful. The Lestrange brothers charged for the twins while Remus easily dealt with the imposing form of Rowle who sent a killing curse as soon as he was close enough. But the green streak of light rushed past Remus and hit the tree closest behind him, smashing the trunk to splinters. The bare tree hurtled to the ground, taking down several branches along the way. A cloud of snowflakes fell and sprinkled around the duellers as they floated to the soft ground.

Five yards away from them, Bellatrix was joined by Dolohov and both Carrow siblings as they went for Kingsley, Hermione and Ron. From the ferociousness of Bellatrix's attack, Tonks easily became separated from them. The rest of the Death Eaters, minus two, went for Harry and Arthur who were still running. When they reached the spot, Harry stopped and threw up a shield with his wand.

Many spells bounced against the sides, weakening it substantially before another blow hit it closely from the side, shattering it completely. Harry cried out from the effort he'd made keeping it up but as he looked down, his eyes caught sight of the horcrux and he pointed his wand downwards, praying that nothing hit him.

"No, Harry!" shouted Arthur.

But it was like Harry couldn't hear him. He pulled his arm back and pointed sharply at the spot directly in front of him. "Reducto!"

The frozen water splintered, sending out deafening cracks through the air as it widened. A jagged circle opened up in the ice and fell loose, a splash of water following it. Harry was gone, falling through and into the water, disappearing from sight. The Death Eaters closed in on Arthur's position, two of them going for Harry, moving as carefully as they could so as to not break apart the ice any further.

From behind, Hermione was the only one that noticed and she fled from where she was and the protection the aurors gave and she ran toward the larger mass. An unknown Death Eater caught up with her and with sharp yelp, she stunned him. The roundish figure hit the ground face down and Hermione kept going, undeterred.

Just as Hermione reached Arthur, he was struck in the arm by a spell from Lucius. The blonde Death Eater continued to advance on them and Hermione attempted to help, temporarily forgetting about the danger that surrounded them. A rogue spell hit Hermione in the legs, cutting through her robe, the jeans she had on underneath as well as a few layers of skin. Hermione cried out and collapsed onto the ground, her grip on Arthur slipping.

The coolness of the ice seeped into her clothes and the wetness soaked through to the skin of her undamaged leg. Beside her, Arthur managed get back up, his left arm gradually becoming covered in blood that flowed down steadily from his shoulder. Arthur blocked the spells that came towards them, protecting Hermione as well as himself. But it wasn't long before he fell to his knees and a shout echoed around them.

"Dad!"

George ran towards his father and Hermione, leaving Remus and Fred alone together. The younger twin reached them and pulled each of them back as the cracks in the ice began to deepen, taking Hermione first. In a few long strides Lucius was almost on their position and with a swift flick of his wrist and a silent spell, he threw George far from them, unflinching as a loud cracking of bone was heard. George turned over, his wand rolling away from him but he didn't get up.

"No!" yelled Arthur.

Arthur pulled himself to his feet only to be blasted backwards by Lucius who continued to advance. With the effort she could muster Hermione swung herself around and shot a tripping jinx at Lucius' feet. It hit and he fell over, his blonde hair flying around wildly over and around his face. He hit the ice hard, the surface splintering further and as he started to pull himself up, he paused at the blood dripping onto the slippery pond.

Anger rushed through Lucius' body as he realised it was coming from his forehead and he hastily got to his feet and went straight for Hermione, his wand pointed directly at her heart. Hermione lifted her wand but it fell from the heaviness in her arm but Arthur was there, blasting Lucius and another Death Eater that was beside him away, noticing that they landed on the bank, several yards away.

The two Death Eaters that stayed out of the battle were still standing at the highest point, watching everything that happened. Once seeing the Order divide even more a hidden smile crossed his face and he pointed to one small group left, indicating to the other that they were the target.

Together, they both moved, each one taking different sides, seeming to remain unnoticed by everyone still fighting. They met on the other side and closed in, one faster than the other. A growl rumbled in his throat and he ripped off the ill-fitting robe and mask, hating their unsuitability.

Remus only turned enough in time to see Greyback launch towards him, throwing them both the ground. The air was knocked from Remus' lungs and he gasped for oxygen as he attempted to get back up. But Greyback made it before he did and was on him in seconds. Remus' wand fell from his grip as he grabbed Greyback's wrists and held his deformed claws at bay.

Greyback laughed, showing his rotting, yellow teeth. "You think that's going to stop me?"

The bigger werewolf made his point by bending down close to Remus and biting down on his neck. Remus screamed in agony as the pain flooded through him. His body shook with instant shock and he could feel the gushes of blood that streamed down his neck and onto the cool grass.

"Get off him!" shouted Fred. "Impedimenta!"

The spell blasted Greyback off Remus but he only landed a few feet away. Remus grabbed at his neck to slow the bleeding and he got up, picking up his wand as he did so. At seeing he was alright, Fred began to walk over to him and Remus looked up, he eyes going wide at seeing a Death Eater so close by. He opened his mouth in an attempt to warn but nothing came out. It was as though his voice had been stolen from the chunk missing in his neck.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light blinded Remus and engulfed Fred.

"Fred!"

Remus' voice resonated loudly in his own ears and time felt as though it slowed down and Remus could only watch as the expression of fury on Fred's face slowly lessened until it became passive and pale. The blue eyes were wide and Fred fell to the ground, dead, the sickening thud making Remus turn away.

The Death Eater that had sent the killing curse removed his mask to reveal himself. It was Yaxley and Remus felt his blood boil within his veins. He sent a string of non-verbal spells his way but they were all either blocked or they missed completely. Yaxley only laughed which sent a chill down Remus' spine before he sauntered off, the obvious glee still etched into his features.

The blood oozed through his fingers and dripped off him. Dizziness clouded Remus' mind and he fell to his knees and dropped his wand as the shaking became worse. As best he could he turned his sight towards the other group and watched as Kingsley dispatched a masked assailant as Tonks joined him, having shaken off her aunt.

Remus then turned his body, falling onto his behind and watched as Harry emerged from the pond, the hint of the bubblehead charm still hovering around his mouth and he discarded of Lucius who had managed to get up for another attack. Then, out of nowhere, a spell seemed to shoot out from the tree line which hit Harry in the hand, making him drop the object he was holding. A wayward spell flew towards it and the trees in the vicinity exploded in a ball of fire.

A sudden burst of white light erupted, flying high into the early morning sky and a new figure appeared. Dumbledore stood above the battle and with a flick of his wrist, he disapparated and appeared in front of Harry, Hermione and Arthur, blocking them from further injury. With an almost composed gesture Dumbledore raised his wand into the air and a stream of silvery light poured from the tip.

An enormous shield rose into the air and fell down around the Order, putting a thick safeguard between them and the remaining Death Eaters. Harry retrieved the object off the frozen pond and the Death Eaters all turned and fled, not wanting to take on one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

Even once they were gone, Dumbledore added an extra spell to keep the protection in place and he lowered his wand. He helped Arthur to his feet while Harry pulled Hermione up. Hermione groaned and put an arm around her friend as they carefully walked to the outer edge of the pond.

"You're freezing," said Hermione, her voice shaky.

"I'm fine," said Harry hastily, dismissing her concern.

They reached solid ground just before the ice splintered down to the depths and it all drifted apart, breaking into smaller pieces. With a glance over his shoulder, Harry saw Dumbledore and Arthur had made it too but he also saw something else that concerned him. Three members were down and motionless. Harry raced to the closest one which was Remus and he grabbed the man's shoulders.

"Remus!" he said urgently, shaking him lightly.

"Hmm..." groaned Remus. His eyes opened and focused on Harry. "F-fine... but Fred..."

Harry frowned and looked up, glancing around quickly. Only a few feet away was another body but this was face down and small drops of blood had already stained the grass. Suddenly, Harry's legs were shaking and he crawled over on his hands and knees. As delicately as he could, Harry turned the body over and gasped in horror at seeing Fred's unresponsive form. His eyes were still open and stared blankly up at the sky and the blood on his face that dripped from his nose was still wet, the thick substance smearing over the pallid skin.

"Fred!"

It was Arthur. He collapsed to his knees on the other side of Fred and Harry gazed up and saw the tears run down the others face, falling onto Fred's torn shirt. Arthur gathered his son up and drew him into his arms and held on tightly, weeping into the red mess of his son's hair. Harry shrank backwards feeling like he didn't belong and then an indistinct noise sounded a little further away.

Harry's eyes found George who had regained consciousness and was standing a few feet behind his father. His eyes were wide and staring as though not believing what he was seeing. The twin still alive went deathly silent and took a step back, the tears that welled up quickly fell, hiding nothing.

It wasn't long before the others joined them. All of them were bloody and had cuts and bruises and torn clothing but it was nothing compared to the scene they walked towards. Hermione wiped away her fallen tears as she watched and Tonks was quickly at Remus' side, putting on a temporary bandage to help slow the bleeding.

"We must leave," declared Dumbledore.

The shield lifted and one by one, they disapparated, heading back to Grimmauld Place. Harry gripped the base of his wand tightly as he watched the others leave in pairs. In moments, they were all gone and he was left alone. The weight in his hands became heavy and he lifted the object he held. It was a gold chain that carried a solid, round locket. An S had been engraved onto the front and as Harry held it, he could feel it thump against him, like a heartbeat.

The feeling of desperation and panic from before were gone and now they had been replaced with emptiness and a quiet rage that sustained its growth. With nothing left here, Harry lifted his wand and disapparated, following the others back to headquarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The return to Grimmauld Place had been in complete silence. Fred's body was carried into the drawing room while the others piled into the kitchen, Harry the last one in. The door swung shut behind him and he took in the room. Sirius was sitting at the far end, a newspaper lying on the table in front of him and Sage was in the main area, her body blocking the sink.

Sage stared at the Order members as they returned, noticing the looks that painted their faces. They were all of despair and anguish and it made Sage immediately question herself on what might have happened. But before a single word could be uttered, a commotion at the back of the group gained attention and Harry emerged, heading straight for Sage, his wand drawn.

Harry reached her in seconds and wrapped a hand around her neck while pushed her back. Sage struggled to breathe as her body bent backwards, the back of her head hitting the window behind her. Their bodies crushed together as Harry pressed the wand at her heart. The green eyes flared with burning anger but Sage could only stare back in slight confusion and anxiety.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" asked Harry in a low, dangerous tone.

For a moment the Order stared in silent shock and Sirius was the first to move. He grabbed both of his godson's arms and pulled him back. A short struggled ensued and Harry attempted to fight Sirius off and have another go at his target, the anger remaining strong.

"Why did you do it!?" yelled Harry as he was pulled to the other side of the room.

"What is he talking about, Sage?" asked Dumbledore calmly, approaching his ward.

Sage only gave a vague shrug in reply and an exasperated sigh from Harry put the attention back onto him. "There's no point in hiding it now," said Harry. The heat from the fire in the grate a few feet away did nothing to warm him. "Sage had that vision of the horcrux, not me."

A few gasps went through the Order and both Ron and Hermione took steps towards Harry, looking away guiltily. At this information, Dumbledore closed the distance between him and Sage further, his normally bright blue eyes searching out her dark ones but there was no connection made as Sage kept them on the floor, eyeing a spot that stained one of the floorboards.

* * *

"Look at me, Sage," ordered Dumbledore.

But Sage didn't comply. Dumbledore then took a light hold of her forearm and started towards the door. Without another word they left, leaving the others in a tentative silence. The group sat around the wooden table but nothing was said. There was nothing to be said. Even though they'd gotten the horcrux, it had been a bad day. They'd lost one of their own and at the moment, there were no words to fix that.

"Where's Fred?"

The kitchen door was wide open and Molly stood between the door frames, her eyes wide and mouth open as she had been counting and noting her family members. A few around the table exchanged glances with one another but it was Arthur that moved first, going over to his wife.

"He's in the drawing room," said Arthur gently.

"What's he doing in... there?" asked Molly, faltering at the look on her husband's face.

"We all got separated and we were outnumbered," explained Arthur, looking a little lost for words. "Fred and Remus were together and both were attacked at the same time and Fred... was killed."

In the blink of an eye, Molly's filled with tears and she covered her mouth with both hands as they fell. There was a glance at Remus before she turned and left, her intention obvious. The rest of the Weasley's followed but all the others remained behind, still finding nothing to say.

"Look at me, Sage," said Dumbledore for the third time.

Sage was on the opposite side of her bedroom, hovering by the window. Her fingers traced the tarnished wooden edge as her eyes focused on the darkness of the street below despite there being nothing to see. The floorboards creaked behind her as Dumbledore moved closer to the bed, hoping to subtly draw her attention.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make this go away," stated Dumbledore in a resolved tone.

With only a slight movement, Sage shook her head. Deep down she knew what the right thing to do was but there was another part that told her to keep her mouth shut and it was the part that was winning. A sudden cry of sorrow downstairs made Sage jump and the guilt double.

"Sage..."

"What do you want from me!?" yelled Sage, rounding on her guardian.

"I want to know exactly what happened," said Dumbledore calmly. "I believe you lied to me before. There is something you're hiding."

Sage repeated her previous action as though she disagreed and she took a step from the window and leaned against the wall. With the sudden feeling of being exposed, Sage folded her arms over her chest but she still didn't look up to meet Dumbledore's eye. She couldn't as she already knew what would happen if she did.

"You won't be in trouble-"

"I'm nineteen," said Sage heatedly. "I'm not a child."

The room went silent as Dumbledore paused to sigh. After a couple moments he moved from near the bed and began walking towards her. Sage lifted her gaze and watched, sliding away against the wall when he was a few feet away and she held out a hand in front of her, palm up.

"Don't..."

Dumbledore stopped where he was and turned his head to the side a little, attempting to catch her eye but still, she avoided it. "I understand that you're frustrated," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "And I know you're not a child but you must see this from my point of view. There are people downstairs that will have questions and you cannot hide in here forever."

"I don't plan to," whispered Sage.

"Tell me what happened," said Dumbledore. "Maybe I can help you."

For a brief second, Sage glanced up at her guardian's face. Etched into his wrinkled features was the same look of concern she'd seen many times before and it wasn't a look she was fond of seeing. It meant that the situation was grave and that there was nothing she could say other than the truth to make this end. But as the words started to form, tears stung the backs of her eyes and she faltered, letting them go.

"You'll hate me..." whispered Sage, the anger gone.

Dumbledore watched as Sage's eyes fell back to the floor and her body seemed to shrink further into the wall. "I could never," he said gently. "Tell me."

"I saw it," breathed Sage jadedly. "I saw the place in the forest and I told Harry."

"Why?" asked Dumbledore, a trace of urgency detected in his voice.

"I think he was frustrated," answered Sage. "He thought that being his daughter meant that I had some connection to him but it doesn't work like that. He wanted me to look into my father's mind to see if I could see anything. And I saw it; the frozen pond in the forest. I sensed a presence there but I saw no one."

Sage paused and released her arms, letting them falling limply to her side. The tears fell and she inhaled shakily, the next words coming out unabatedly. "It's not the first one."

Dumbledore took a step closer, ignoring the flinch Sage gave. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen him a few times," said Sage almost inaudibly. "It used to be only when I was asleep but now the nightmares are coming to me while I'm awake. They won't stop. The first night here I was in the bathroom and I saw him, in the mirror. It was a flash of red, like his eyes. For a moment I thought they had been mine and it was just a trick of the light but..." Sage trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" asked Dumbledore, sounding a little stiff.

"The next day it happened again," replied Sage. "It was just before dinner. I wanted to shower first so I did but half way through I caught a glimpse of the mirror and there he was again, just a remote figure, in the distance. The snake was with him and it seemed to approach me. It got bigger and bigger and then lashed out. I slipped and fell on the shower floor."

Sage finished talking and Dumbledore turned his back on her and walked a few paces away. Feeling as though it were safe, Sage looked up at the back of Dumbledore's head. The uncertainty she felt worsened at his silence and Sage lifted herself up against the wall, moving closer again to the window.

"I'm disappointed."

The words made Sage freeze and her eyes widened, the dark brown orbs unable to leave her guardian's form. The tone of his voice was soft and light but the words gave a different meaning, one full of regret and shame. The guilt within her was like nothing she had ever felt before and it was soon joined by another feeling, one that she couldn't really decipher.

"I've always told you that you can tell me anything," said Dumbledore, turning around.

Sage looked away. "But that's not true, is it?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"You're always judging me," said Sage defensively. "I feel like if I say or do the wrong thing then you'll not want me anymore and I have nowhere else to go."

There was a short pause before Dumbledore continued, a soft expression coming over his face. "I would never do that. You're too important. Why do you think I brought you here?"

"To get me out of the way," answered Sage. "To have me watched since you're not always around to do it. You weren't like this until you told me about my father. After that, things changed. You've changed."

"We're in a war," said Dumbledore pointedly. "I brought you here for your protection. I assumed that if you knew about your father that something might happen and it appears I was correct. You should have had me summoned after the first vision."

"Would you have come?" asked Sage quietly.

"Yes."

The tears in Sage's eyes finally fell and she didn't wipe them away. She doubted his words, shaking her head slowly as she pressed her back against the wall once more. The direction of the conversation was going nowhere good and Sage knew that it wasn't about to get any better.

"Did something happen...?" asked Sage, trailing off. "Was the horcrux fake or...?"

"No," said Dumbledore, shaking his head. "It was real but someone died."

"Who?" asked Sage, her voice trembling with slight fear. "Who was it?"

"Fred," said Dumbledore, his shoulders slumping in what looked like defeat. "Most of the others are injured but they'll live."

Sage buried her hands in her face. Now she knew exactly why Dumbledore was disappointed. She had involved herself in something she didn't understand that concerned her father and Harry and now someone was dead; someone that was young and had their wholes lives ahead of them.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sage, looking up.

Dumbledore met her eye and all expression was gone, giving him a blank facade. Dumbledore turned and headed towards the door. It seemed there was nothing left to say and there were no words she could utter to change anything. Sage slid down the wall to the floor and buried her face in her arms. His silence said it all. He was disappointed and it was all her fault.

* * *

The drawing room was disturbingly quiet. The Weasley's entered with an unusual amount of cautiousness. It didn't take any of them long to spot what they were looking for. On a table that had been pushed against the wall, lay Fred's body. He was motionless and his skin was already a pallid grey. The blood on his face had dried but his eyes were still open, staring up at the blank ceiling.

Charlie was the first to move as his mother's wail resonated through his ears. At reaching Fred's side, he gently closed his brother's eyes. He turned back to see Molly on the floor, sobbing into her hands, the sound making his chest clench with sadness. Arthur knelt down and put an arm around his wife while his eyes remained on his son, his own grief showing by the shine of his eyes.

The door to the drawing room opened and they watched George flee, his footsteps soon disappearing down the hallway. "Let him go," said Arthur as his daughter moved to follow.

Ginny listened and she stood still again, her eyes returning to Fred's body. More footsteps sounded in the hallway, stopping just outside the door but only Arthur looked up. His eyes met Dumbledore's and on the headmaster's face he saw a rueful and solemn expression. The wizard's blue eyes briefly glanced over Fred before returning to the rest of the Weasley's.

"I am very sorry for your loss," said Dumbledore quietly. "If there is anything I can do..."

Dumbledore left the sentence unfinished, seeing it as unnecessary and after a single nod of his head, he left the doorway and headed out the front door, the metallic clicks sounding afterwards. None of the Weasley's paid much attention to the noise, choosing to close the drawing room door for maximum privacy.

"We need to bury him," said Molly as she looked to Fred again.

"It can wait a few days," said Arthur, patting her shoulder. "We could take him to Hogwarts."

"We might not have a few days!" shrieked Molly. "One of my children... anyone could be next. We must do it as soon as possible."

"Alright," agreed Arthur. "We could hold the funeral tomorrow. But someone will have to tell Bill."

"I will," spoke up Charlie, moving towards the exit. "I'll go now. I was planning to visit him anyway."

Charlie left in silence, the metallic locks on the door clattering once more. A fresh wave of silence flooded the room, the only thing breaking it was the occasional sob from Molly as she approached her son and held him for the last time.

* * *

The bright sunshine gleamed over the isolated manor, the light accentuating the impressive columns and high arched windows. The hedges were a vivid, healthy green and the albino peacocks roamed the extensive grounds with ease. The sound of water drifted through the air from the fountain that sat in the middle of the driveway, the clear water sparkling in the sunlight.

But it all turned shadowy as several dark clouds whizzed across the sky and towards the imposing manor. They landed outside the gate, the black smoke lifting to show several people dressed in black robes, their silver masks no longer hiding their faces.

The only female of the group flicked her wand and the iron gate dissolved faintly, the bars still visible but looking as though they were semi-transparent. They stepped onto the property and once through, the gate solidified again. The heavy front door opened on its own and they all walked down the hallway to the drawing room where they filed in silently, noticing that their leader was already here and waiting for them.

"You all look quite proud of yourselves," commented Voldemort.

Most of the Death Eaters slowed at the dark lord's words and tone of voice. He sat in his high-backed throne chair, lightly stroking his pet snake that was coiled up contently in his lap. The red eyes showed a growing fury that not all of his followers observed.

"A member of the Order is dead," announced Yaxley. "I killed him myself."

"Fool," muttered Voldemort.

Abruptly, Voldemort got to his feet, the snake falling onto the ground with a weighty thud, hissing up at its master in displeasure as it slithered under the table and curled up on the floor. Voldemort moved around to the side of the table to better see his followers.

Most of them had ripped and torn clothing and blood stains along with cuts and bruises of all sizes. Only Bellatrix had her wand out but it was down by her side, her face showing her mounting hopefulness with her eyes widening expectantly, waiting for the praise to come. But it never did.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed viciously.

The torture curse hit Yaxley square in the chest and he fell heavily to the floor, his body convulsing violently. The rest of the Death Eaters backed away, suddenly worried that they were about to be hit next and Bellatrix's expression melted away, turning into one of indifferent reverence. Yaxley's normally neat hair fell loose from its constraints and whipped around wildly, the dark blonde strands covering his face that was contorted in extreme pain.

The curse was lifted after several minutes and Voldemort turned his back on them, listening as Yaxley got to his feet and stepped back with the others. A cruel smile tugged at Voldemort's mouth but it never fully formed. That brief moment of torture brought him some relief but as the memories came back, reminding him of their failure, his fury returned in full force.

"Where is my horcrux!?" asked Voldemort, turning around.

None of his followers met his eye and it made his narrow severely. He gave each one a slow and deliberate glance over, the anger still rising. Voldemort walked down the table, stopping halfway, ignoring the hiss that his pet gave him and a matching smile hit his face again, as all of the present Death Eaters flinched and recoiled in terror. It seemed none of them had an answer for him.

"Would no one like to answer my question?" asked Voldemort in a surprisingly light tone.

"My Lord..."

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are about how you failed then, please Lucius, continue," purred Voldemort.

But Lucius quickly had nothing else to say as his mouth snapped shut and he lowered his head so his gaze was directed at the floor. Voldemort's gazed shifted from him and went to the others who were still avoiding his eye. After a few moments, they settled on the form of the one who seemed most at ease.

"Ah, Severus," said Voldemort. "I would hate to think you've switched sides on me. Perhaps you would like to tell me how you failed along with the others."

From the back of the group, Severus stepped forward. "My Lord, the death was a minor victory," said Severus in a calm voice while linking his fingers together in front of him. "The focus was on the others that were there and not Potter as it should have been. He managed to retrieve the locket relatively easily with the help of only two members while the rest were fighting away from the pond."

Voldemort raised his head as he listened, his mouth becoming a thin, straight line. "Hmm..." he hummed, regarding the man standing before him.

"I didn't see you going after the Potter boy," snarled Greyback.

"I never said I was faultless in this," admitted Severus. "Although, your plan did work, my Lord. Your daughter must have told the others and they did show up. It is only a matter of time until she follows your word without question and without these little tricks and manipulations."

"I showed her what she needed to see," said Voldemort, turning and walking towards the large windows on the other side of the room. "I have always hoped that she took after her mother. She was vibrant, full of life but she also had a conscious, cared about the other women that were there. And she was a screamer... the lungs on her... could have deafened an entire village with that sound."

Voldemort seemed to have temporarily forgotten about the others as he trailed off, thinking aloud the thoughts he had never shared with anyone. With a push of his hand he opened the window, the sides creaking as though it hadn't been opened in a long time and he inhaled sharply, the fresh air feeling invigorating in his lungs.

"My daughter will not stay with them," said Voldemort, his voice oddly quiet. "The guilt will manifest and she'll need to find someone else to take her in and I will be that person." Voldemort paused and looked to his followers. "Leave me."

The Death Eaters took their dismissal with a collective sigh of relief. Only Severus lingered a moment longer before moving on, realising there was nothing more to be said, from either of them. The dark lord went back to looking outside, the natural light hurting his eyes more than he cared to admit. As a bird chirped from a nearby tree, Nagini wrapped around his legs and slithered up his body, around his neck and into his grasp. A wry smile painted Voldemort's cold, pallid face. The time was drawing near.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Hogwarts infirmary was quiet as only three people occupied the large room. In a bed at the farthest end was Bill, still bandaged up from his run in with Greyback. The wounds still trickled with blood as was evident by the crusting around the outsides.

Charlie sat beside him, his arms folded over his chest and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed over at the ankle. He came here after telling his family he would inform Bill of what happened but when he had arrived he found Bill asleep, his breathing deep and heavy.

The matron, Madam Pomfrey, told him she'd given Bill a strong sleeping potion along with a sedative to help him sleep as he had gotten up and tore open one of his wounds which cause more pain. That knowledge twisted Charlie's stomach into knots as it wasn't quite the news he'd wanted to hear.

It was just before midday and Bill still hadn't woken up. Charlie's eyes felt heavy, but he remained awake, not wanting to miss his brother waking up. The reasons that brought him here were important. Sleep was something that could wait. From behind him, a shuffling was heard and Charlie turned his head, watching as Pomfrey returned to her office, the door remaining open.

"Charlie...?"

Charlie spun around rapidly, feeling an uncomfortable twinge in his neck as he did so. His blue eyes found Bill, whose eyes were open and focused on him. Charlie felt somewhat relieved at knowing that now they had a good chance of making it on time.

"Hey," said Charlie, trying to keep his voice light. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," said Bill a little groggily. "What brings you here? Where are the others?"

"Uh..." stammered Charlie. Suddenly, he was unsure about what to say despite going over it a thousand times in his head. "Something happened."

"What?" pressed Bill, his body suddenly going tense.

Charlie mentally kicked himself at what he said. "Harry found a horcrux and a few of them went to retrieve it and... Fred was killed."

The sudden silence between them was dense and difficult. Charlie watched as Bill's features contorted into sadness before going blank, the tears in his eyes saying everything. Charlie wondered if it was painful for Bill to move much at all.

"How?" asked Bill, his voice low and quiet. "What happened?"

Charlie gave a half-hearted shrug. "I wasn't there," said Charlie, keeping eye contact with his brother. "From what I heard, the group got split up and Fred and Remus were left together. Remus got attacked by Greyback and a Death Eater went after Fred."

"How is everyone else?" asked Bill.

"They've got some cuts and bruises but everyone else is fine," answered Charlie. "Remus feels guilty as he was the last one to see Fred alive but it's not his fault. Greyback almost killed him, took a big chunk out of his neck."

"It's not his fault," agreed Bill as one of his tears escaped. "It's the Death Eaters fault. He's the one to blame. Do you know who it was?"

"Yaxley, I think," said Charlie.

"And the horcrux?" wondered Bill curiously.

"Harry got it," said Charlie. "Although, I think it felt like a minuscule victory in light of what it cost to get it."

There was another few moments of silence between them as Bill wiped his eyes before looking at his brother again. "When is the funeral?"

"This afternoon," said Charlie. At seeing the look on Bill's face, he said more. "Mum didn't want to wait so it's today and that's the other reason I'm here. To take you there."

"How?" asked Bill.

"Pomfrey said no apparating in your condition, even side-along so, we're driving," said Charlie. "The Hogwarts express will take us to Kings Cross and we'll drive from there."

"Then let's go," said Bill, starting to lift himself off the bed.

Charlie helped Bill to his feet and retrieved the black jacket sitting folded on the bedside table. As soon as he was ready, Charlie continued to support Bill and they left without another word spoken between them.

* * *

"Sage?" asked an apprehensive voice. "Is something wrong?"

Sage shook herself out of the thoughts occupying her mind and she looked down at the other end of the table where Sirius sat with an old, yellowing newspaper sitting clutched in his hands. The grey eyes showed slight concern that she had never seen directed at her before.

"No," murmured Sage as she went back to looking out the window opposite. "I'm fine."

It only showed a small glimpse of what little backyard there was and it was all tall grasses and a too high fence. But it wasn't the backyard that occupied her thoughts. It was the noises upstairs. The Weasley's were getting ready to leave. The funeral was taking place in an hour and most of the Order were going to be there, minus Sirius, of course.

This morning Sage had come downstairs and most of the Weasley's were here but none of them said anything. She knew that Harry had opened his mouth and all she had felt was surprise that nothing had come her way. It made her wonder if Dumbledore or maybe even someone else had told them not to, to keep to themselves. Sage wasn't sure which way was better but she couldn't imagine that bottling up the questions and frustrations was such a good idea.

Until now, Sage had remained in the kitchen, listening as Sirius turned through the outdated newspaper, not caring to ask why it was so important. The memories of the past few days came rushing back, reminding her of every horrible feeling and sensation she'd experienced. The consequences of them were not something Sage wanted to encounter as most led to the same thing, well, the same person.

There had been no more communication from Dumbledore. Sage had the distinct feeling that she was being avoided. The only other thing Sage knew was that she barely knew anything about this war. Even Ginny had more information and it was not only frustrating but also limiting. For her 'protection' she was stuck here until her guardian said otherwise and any facts she managed to gather were deemed untrustworthy.

It was that thought that made her think of Fred. Sage couldn't deny that she felt nothing when she'd been told. She had been more bothered by the knowledge that Dumbledore was disappointed in her. That was something she had always feared. Even from a young age she'd always found him hard to please and it only got harder the older she got. Whenever she did the wrong thing, it was hard to get anything out of him also which was extra frustrating.

For the second time, Sage was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of the front door closing reached her ears. The house had turned silent and now it was only inhabited by her and Sirius. As Sage got to her feet, she wondered if this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. The Order were going to be gone for hours and Sirius seemed otherwise busy with his newspaper.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius, the newspaper rustling.

"To my room," answered Sage, not stopping.

Sage climbed the staircase to the fourth floor, the feeling of urgency to leave growing. There were so many questions filling her mind and none of the answers were here. All of them were out there, in the big, wide world that Albus was so afraid to let her out into. A part of her didn't care how dangerous it was. There were some things she needed to know and most of them had been waiting too long.

After entering her room, Sage went straight to the wardrobe and yanked it open. While avoiding eye contact with her reflection in the square mirror, she grabbed the black travelling cloak and threw it around her shoulders. The thick material easily went around her frame, the hem hitting the floor, easily covering up the black trousers and dark red cardigan she wore.

As quietly as she could, Sage closed her bedroom door and descended the staircase. For the first time, her heart beat faster, pumping the fear through her rapidly as though waiting to be caught any second. As she hit the ground floor, she headed for the front door, attempting to gather what power she could without her wand, knowing already that it was going to be difficult.

A shout echoed down the hallway, freezing her where she stood. "What are you doing!?"

A second passed and when nothing else was said, Sage turned but she saw nobody in the hallway. A barely visible crease appeared between her brows as she continued to wait. It wasn't long before another shout echoed passed her, informing her that it was coming from the kitchen.

"Do not walk away from me!" yelled Sirius. "Come back here and explain yourself!"

"I... cleaning... Mistress... never..." came a stammered reply from Kreacher.

"Your definition of cleaning greatly escapes me," muttered Sirius angrily. "Start behaving like a proper house-elf and clean this damned house! NOW!"

Sage turned back towards the front door, feeling relief at knowing any sound of her footsteps were being muffled.

"I could clean properly if there were not so many dirty mudbloods and traitors and werewolves stinking up my poor mistress' lovely home," said Kreacher insubordinately.

Sage closed her eyes and raised her arm, lifting her hand palm up. She took a deep breath and chanted an unlocking charm multiple times in her head.

"Your rotting corpse will stink up this 'lovely' home if you don't start obeying," said Sirius darkly.

The top lock on the door jiggled and Sage's eyes shot wide open, fearing that it had heard and she stopped. Nothing more came from the kitchen, not even footsteps which made Sage exhale heavily. Thinking she didn't have much time, Sage closed her eyes again but this time muttered the spell under her breath.

One by one, the locks slid free and after the seventh one, Sage felt the sudden weight on her lift. She opened her eyes again and took hold of the door knob. It was cold to the touch and with a slow turn, the door pulled free and for the second time since she'd arrived here, a wave of fresh, cool air hit her square in the face and for a split second, she inhaled deeply, enjoying how it felt.

Not wanting to get caught, Sage stepped passed the threshold and onto the first step. The front door closed almost silently and she went down the other steps before practically running down the small path, around the corner and then up the street. In only a couple of minutes, Sage vanished around the corner, everyone unaware of her departure.

* * *

The outside funeral began with a song played on an enchanted radio. It played Fred's favourite song which repeated once it ended. The volume was turned down as a reverend, dressed in robes of pure white with a silk purple sash around the middle, stood in front of the small group, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Despite the reasons that brought them here, the day turned into a beautiful one with a cloudless blue sky and an afternoon sun that shot out warming rays. But it did little to comfort or warm the people standing before a long, white casket that sat only metres away.

The sight alone made Molly weep into the white embroidery handkerchief she held clutched tight in her right hand. The left was sheathed by her husband's hands as they stood close together, saying their goodbyes. The rest of the family stood close by, George grasped his sister's hand while wordless tears streaked down her face. Ron stood with his two best friends, none of them saying anything.

"We are here today to say goodbye to a young man, taken away before his time," said the reverend in a clear, solemn tone.

Harry's body was rigid and his eyes unmoving from the casket. It seemed no matter what he did or how many people he had with him, people got injured or killed. The next words from the minister went unheard as Harry glanced at the field they over looked.

The cemetery was a few miles from Ottery St. Catchpole, located on one of the highest hills. The church was a small, grey bricked building that lingered in the distance with broken stain glass windows and grass that had been left to grow unchecked.

In the distance he could see a few houses, including the Burrow, where the Weasley's live. It was so tall and askew that he once thought he might be able to see it from the middle of London. The phrases 'young and talented', 'missed memories' and 'a ray of sunshine' escaped Harry. Even as he stood there, looking back at the casket, he could imagine Fred joking about his own funeral and it brought tiny but perhaps inappropriate smile to his face.

"Now, if the family wish to speak, they may," the reverend said, offering a spot beside him.

The sound of a squeaking engine drew everyone's attention. A late model corolla toiled up the gravel road, the tires screeching as the breaks were pressed. The light blue paint was chips and the doors were rusted at the bottom of the doors. When the driver's side opened they all watched Charlie emerge and rush to the other side just as the passenger door was slowly pushed open.

Charlie helped a heavily bandaged Bill from the car and with his leg he shut the door. Together they walked over to where everyone else was and they were both greeted with small, sad smiles. Both Bill and Charlie went towards the back, close to where Hagrid was standing, a big, yellow handkerchief in his hands that matched the spotted tie he wore.

The service continued as Arthur moved to stand beside the reverend and faced everybody. His hands shook and his glasses kept slipping down his nose from the tears that refused to stop.

"My son was a wonderful boy," said Arthur, his voice shaking on the last word. "The shock of losing him has been overwhelming. I never thought for one second that I would outlive any of my children. I suppose no parent does. There isn't much I can say other than I love Fred and I always will. I was always extremely proud of him and I just pray that wherever he is now that he's at peace."

Arthur stepped down and George stepped up. At the back of the group, Charlie glanced up at Hagrid, seemingly a little more than surprised to see him. "Weren't you supposed to be trying to make deals with the giants again?"

"I was," said Hagrid, wiping his eyes. "I told 'em about the funeral and they said to go so I went. I'm goin' back in a few days."

"Fred was my twin," said George, gaining everyone's attention. "He was a couple minutes older than me and he liked to remind me of it too. The day we lost him I felt like I lost a part of myself but I like to think I knew him better than anyone and I know he wouldn't want people mourning him and being sad. He'd want them to celebrate his life and what he meant to them. I know because I would want the same thing. I will miss him, more than I could ever express with mere words."

George stepped down and retook his sister's hand. No one else stepped up and the reverend continued the service. The Weasley family watched as the white casket was slowly lowered into the ground. It hit the bottom with a solid thud and a pile of dirt magically poured inside the grave, filling it quickly and evenly.

As it filled Harry looked around at the Weasley's and suddenly wondered if his parents' funerals had been anything like this one. For years he had tried to picture it but nothing came to mind but now, there was an image; a blurry one that resembled this scene. It lingered a moment longer and Harry couldn't decide if it was comforting or hollow.

The grave finished filling with dirt and a white bronze tombstone was erected in front, with the heavy engraving reading; _In loving memory of Fred Weasley. We will always remember you. May you rest in peace._ Beneath the engraving was a symbol. It depicted two crossed swords, one of which was broken in pieces at the top. Harry leaned to his side a little and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"What do the swords mean?"

"The fact that they're crossed mean 'life lost in battle' and one is broken which symbolises 'a life cut short'," answered Hermione in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded his understanding. He could see why the Weasley's wanted that on Fred's tombstone. It had two meanings, both of which were relevant and true. Harry didn't dwell on it much longer as the attention was again on the reverend.

"The family would now like you to remain for the wake."

Harry joined the rest of the Order as they approached the Weasley's to give their condolences but when Harry opened his mouth and said the words that everyone used, they sounded hollow and pitiful in his ears. But they were accepted nonetheless and Harry moved on, heading towards Bill, all the while listening to others reminisce, even hearing a few tales he had witnessed.

As the sun set on the far horizon, balls of white light flew up into the air and hovered over the remaining people. Tables appeared with food, drink and plastic plates lay out across each one but no one yet moved to any of them. The volume on the radio was turned back up with a familiar song sweeping across the open cemetery. It painted a sad image but gave off an almost comforting atmosphere.

* * *

A soft darkness crept across the drawing room as the sun disappeared and an indigo blanket concealed the sky. The only light came from the crackling fire in the fireplace on the other side. Slowly, the only occupant of the room turned and above the mantelpiece there was a large rectangular mirror in which he could see his reflection. The paleness and flash of his red eyes didn't go unnoticed but it was instantly discounted as none of it mattered.

With only a tiny wave of his hand, Voldemort closed the heavy, floor length curtains so that they blocked the outside world, the visibility going dimmer. With a second wave, the candles aligned against the walls were set alight, the orange glow casting deep shadows that were distorted and ill-defined.

Withdrawing his wand, Voldemort pressed called his followers to him and it was only seconds until the heavy sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway. A group of them came in at once, a few other stragglers not far behind. Voldemort eyed each one, noting their pale and almost frightened looks although there was one that showed something he cared nothing for.

"It is time," announced Voldemort.

"For what, my Lord?" enquired Bellatrix, her voice uncharacteristically soft and full of unfulfilled yearning.

"The protection is gone," stated Voldemort. "My daughter is now in the most vulnerable position she's ever been in. You will find her."

"My lord... how can you be so sure?" asked Dolohov in a strained voice.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, to any of you!" exclaimed Voldemort. "Get moving before I scatter your body parts on the floor as an example."

The Death Eaters didn't hesitate a second time. They were all out the front door in record time and as it slammed shut, Voldemort walked to the magnificent table and took his usual seat, smiling vaguely as Nagini slid up his legs and into his lap, resting her head on his chest.

The excitement in his chest had risen to a new level. He deemed himself one step closer, that he could almost reach out and grab his daughter. With the added feelings of faint panic and neediness, Voldemort felt certain that the time was now. His plan was going to be enacted soon and when it did, it would mean the end of the Order and of the wizarding world as people knew it now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

As the time clicked past ten in the evening, the door to Grimmauld Place chimed with metallic clicks as it was opened and several people entered. Most had striking red hair and led the others down the hallway and then down a set of narrow stairs, into the kitchen. In virtual silence, they sat themselves around the long wooden table and waited, knowing that a few members were not yet present.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ron, glancing up and the down the wooden table a few times.

"Kingsley was given a lead on a few Death Eaters and went to check it out," informed Tonks. "He took Moody with him. And Remus isn't feeling well. There are only a few days before the full moon. This usually happens."

Most people nodded at being told where the missing few people were but from the looks on some of the Weasley's faces it seemed that the reasons for the latter weren't entirely believed. Even Harry who sat next to Ron could see the look of scepticism on his best friend's face. But Harry held Tonks' words to be truthful. He had seen Remus just before the full moon before and he always looked paler than usual.

The last person to arrive was Dumbledore and with a gentle gesture he closed the door behind him before taking a blank spot at the head of the table. He didn't sit down. Instead, he placed his palms flat on the rough surface and gazed at everyone with considerate thought. The last person they landed on was sitting near the middle of the table, with his mother and father on either side of him. The bandages remained but he did appear stronger than before.

"Against better judgement, Bill has returned here instead of going back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore in a light voice.

"I'm fine," countered Bill. "After Fred's death, I remembered something that I think might help."

Hearing this piqued Harry's interest and he sat up straighter and put his full attention on Bill, along with everyone else.

"What is it?" enquired Hermione.

"The first night in the infirmary, I woke up late and saw the Grey Lady there," said Bill. "For a while I have been thinking that maybe one of the ghosts at Hogwarts might know of the valued objects that the founders had and where they might be now. The Grey Lady seemed uninterested in talking but she eventually said something about a diadem although I have no idea what that-"

"It's a tiara," said Hermione, interrupting in a delighted tone, a small smile growing on her face. "Sort of, anyway. Luna once mentioned it in passing and I never gave it any thought. There's a portrait in Hogwarts of Rowena and she's wearing it, I think. At least, it might have been a portrait..."

"I'm not surprised she knew about it," said Sirius. "Or that she was reluctant to talk about it."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, a little confused.

"The Grey Lady is Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter," said Sirius in a clear voice.

The kitchen went quiet for a few moments. "How do you know that?" asked Charlie who sat in front of the fireplace.

"She's been around for centuries," said Sirius almost incredulity. "I spoke to her once. I was about sixteen. I was in the library and I asked if Ravenclaw was her mother since there was a slight resemblance. She admitted it but I didn't ask her anything else. She just kept moving through bookshelves and in seconds was gone."

"You were once in the library?" asked Harry, looking at his godfather with vague suspicion.

"It's not shocking..."

"I think we're getting a little off topic," said Dumbledore, interjecting. "What else did Helena say?"

Bill shifted in his seat, wincing as slight pain travelled through him, both of his parents showing their distress. "She said that the diadem is inside Hogwarts but she doesn't know where. So, we'll have to find it ourselves."

"That's a lot of places to search," murmured Hermione, a look of worry plastered on her face.

"We need to start, now," said Harry, getting to his feet.

"Slow your roll, Harry," said Sirius, leaning forward, a sombre look coming over his features. "I think people should search Hogwarts but not everyone. We have to delegate. If we stretch ourselves thin, it could end up costing us."

"Sirius is right," agreed Bill. "I'm going back to Hogwarts anyway so I'm going to search."

"I'm going with you," said Charlie instantly, staring at his older brother.

"Me too," chimed in George, finally speaking.

"Take Ginny with you," said Molly, looking at her boys. "Hogwarts is the safest place for her."

In unison, they all nodded, silently agreeing. Dumbledore lifted his weight off the table and clasped his hands together in front of him. He seemed pleased with the strides they had made in ending this war once and for all. Out of the seven horcruxes there were three left and the last two were going to be the hardest to eradicate and he wasn't looking forward to the coming events that would lead them there.

The meeting seemed to end there on its own and the Weasley's children got together, along with bringing Ginny down from upstairs and they left for Hogwarts, escorted by both parents. The others in the Order lingered. Dumbledore headed for the door but stopped momentarily to look up at the blank, chipped ceiling, a feeling of sentiment coming over him.

"Where is Sage?" he asked, the question directed at Sirius.

"In her room," Sirius replied. "I saw her a few hours ago. She seemed distracted."

"It's late," commented Dumbledore. "I'll let her rest and come back tomorrow. If you see her before I arrive, tell her."

"Sure," said Sirius, putting out the fire in the grate with his wand.

One by one the Order members left, leaving Sirius alone in the house. Slowly, Sirius ascended the stairs, not bothering to mask his footsteps as he went up, the voice of his mother going mostly unnoticed as his thoughts occupied his mind.

"FILTHY SCUM!" screamed Mrs. Black. "TRAITORS AND HALF-BREEDS IN MY FAMILY'S HOME!"

Sirius reached the fourth floor and stopped, taking a moment to look down the dark hallway. The thought of knocking on Sage's door seemed tempting although he was a little unsure why but he knew Dumbledore was right. It was late and it wasn't really the time for conversation. One of their own was just buried. Perhaps it was the reason Sage seemed so distracted. Death was a new thing to her.

Sirius continued up the stairs all the way to the top. The door on the right had his name engraved on the front while the one opposite had his brother's name engraved on it. Both had become sullied and dirty over the years from neglect but Sirius didn't bother to clean it himself. This entire house was one big, depressing reminder of his family and association with people he hated.

Sirius entered his bedroom, the door creaking in protest as he was pushed open the entire way and Sirius let it close before flicking his wrist to lock it before he collapsed on the dipped mattress, face first. The bed covers remained tucked in and his clothes remained on as Sirius was not bothered to remove either one. The end was drawing closer and Sirius was sure he wasn't the only one that felt it and it made him feel exhausted.

* * *

The skyline went through a few shades of colours while Sage wandered around the busy streets of London. It was a fiery amber as the sun sank beyond the horizon and once the rays went only a steel blue remained. It was now after midnight and the sky was a Prussian blue, dotted with tiny stars that twinkled under light, wispy cover of the clouds hanging just below it.

Sage had walked around Trafalgar Square and after her second time, she could feel the arches of her feet throb with exhaustion. She decided it was time to leave and find somewhere to stay for the night. The traffic from before had thinned but there were still people walking the streets, having fun in one way or another.

Heading down an unnamed street, Sage felt as though she had suddenly been transported back in time to a time more simplistic and rarely seen. The narrow street was laid with thick cobblestones and the houses had an air of Victorian splendour to them with their sash windows, brick slate roofs and modest decorations.

The front gardens of each were small and humble, some boasting hedges and potted plants while others remained barren and unused. Compact cars lined the curb on both sides, most covered with fine traces of dust and dirt and even one house at the end had a bicycle sitting out the front with a flat back tyre.

It was almost twenty minutes before the streets widened and became modern again and Sage found herself staring out a Waterloo bridge. The River Thames flowed gently underneath, only a slight hiss of water being heard from where she stood but whenever a car passed, the sound of the engine drowned out everything else.

There were no people on the bridge but there were still cars travelling up and down, most seeming to be in a rush. The thought of walking the whole way alone made Sage feel nervous. Despite the hour, she still expected to see people on the bridge. It almost made her turn back and go in another direction but Sage pushed on and headed up the bridge, keeping her eyes steadily in front of her, expecting the worst.

Unlike the bridges she had seen in books, this one seemed oddly open and spacious without any suspension cables or dominating arches that made one dizzy when looking up. It made Sage feel utterly exposed and vulnerable. The risk of being found here was high and it only made her all the more determined to get the other side and find somewhere safe.

When she reached the halfway point, thoughts of Dumbledore returned as did the guilt. All he had ever done was protect her, ever since she was a baby and what had she done? She had thrown it back in his face by leaving the protection given. Deep down, she hoped Dumbledore would understand. Her father had many of the answers she sought and there was only one way to get them.

With a quick look to her right, Sage could see the dark sky and the blazing lights that adorned the city. It was blinding and beautiful at the same time. Sage turned back to look ahead of her but she stopped abruptly at the sight of a group of at least six that blocked the path. They were all wearing long, black robes with hoods and indistinct masks that hid their faces.

The air turned still and cold and Sage heard a breath hitch in her throat. A pulsating wave of panic rushed throughout her entire body, making her hands shake. There were no doubts anymore. She had been found. But even after a full minute, none of the people moved and Sage took a couple steps back, noticing that it still didn't get a reaction. Were they that confident?

Suddenly, a feeling of dread coursed down Sage's throat, to the pit of her stomach and she turned on her heel, deciding she would make a run for it. This was a very bad idea. On turning she saw more people in black robes that were closer to her. There were five of them and each one had wands drawn that converged on her. Sage watched with horror as they approached, the sudden silence deafening. The screaming in her head to run did nothing as her feet felt like they were suddenly stuck to the asphalt.

"This is the dark lord's offspring?" snapped a female voice. "Not much to look at, she is?"

"Speak for yourself," said a male with a husky voice that sent shivers down Sage's spine.

Surprise etched into the tense lines of Sage's face at what was happening. If these were the people she thought, they weren't doing what she had expected. With a quick glance behind her, Sage saw that the other group was in the same position, not having moved even an inch.

"We need to take her back," said another male, this one with a gruff voice, shifting as though he were on edge about something.

"Not so fast..." murmured the woman. "Perhaps we could have some fun."

"If you do one sane thing today make it this; we take little missy to our master, unharmed, and then he can do whatever he wants with her," said a new voice that was modulated and almost pleasant to listen to.

"Shut it, Rabastan," said the gruff man.

"Can't handle the truth, Avery?" asked Rabastan.

"Enough of this!" shrieked the woman, striding forwards.

There was a jab of her wand and then a blinding pain overcame Sage. She fell to her knees, the cracking on the pavement going unnoticed and she fell to her side, her body convulsing violently with the curse. After only a few seconds, the four behind her moved and stopped it from lasting longer. The others on the other side of the bridge began advancing just as the woman was tossed aside.

"That was uncalled for, Bella," scolded Avery.

"Let's go," said another, grabbing Sage's arm and hauling her to her feet.

There was a great rustle of wind as the group disappeared in a huge cloud of black smoke, all of it dispersing in different directions almost immediately. Sage's stomach turned and the grip on her arm was so tight that she gritted her teeth and knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow.

They rose higher into the air and when it became thin, Sage closed her eyes at the swimming images and she felt everything slip away into darkness.

* * *

They hit solid ground and the group approached the solid iron gate standing in their way. The female of the group waved her wand with an air of impatience and the gate dematerialised and they walked right through. The gravel crunched beneath their thick footwear and a chilly wind blew across, giving further signs of a cold winter.

"Wake her up," ordered Bellatrix. "She must be awake to meet our lord."

The Death Eater holding her, shook her lightly but at getting no response he drew the wand from his pocket and tapped her lightly, muttering the spell under his breath. A rush of oxygen filled Sage's lungs and at the grip around her arm, she attempted to move but it kept her in place.

At remembering what happened, Sage relaxed a little, knowing that the answers weren't far away. The manor they stood before was huge and beautiful in an imposing way. The walk to the front door was short and in moments, Sage felt the air become thick as she was surrounded by tall bodies and pushed inside a dark hallway. They entered the first room they came to with Sage being brusquely shoved inside.

Sage lost her balance and fell to the floor, the sounds of laughter reaching her ears. When it abruptly stopped, Sage looked up, noticing that someone had joined them. His presence had an immediate cooling effect on the room and a great hiss accompanied him inside.

A black, flowing robe dragged along behind him, his bare feet making small pitter-patter sounds along the black marble floor. The man's pallid complexion and sunken features were even more noticeable in person as were his red eyes that glowed with something close to delight. An indistinguishable smile played upon his thin lips as he looked down at her, his head inclining slightly as though curious at her existence.

"Give me your hand," he whispered, offering his.

The hand was inches from her face. His fingers were long and bony with painfully lengthy and pointed nails on the end. With a shaking hand, Sage took it and she was lifted almost gracefully to her feet in one fluid motion. The support was gone as soon as she was on her feet and Sage kept staring at the man that was her father. His presence was more terrifying than in any nightmare or vision and it had only been a couple of minutes.

The vague smile instantly vanished as his eyes moved up and down her body, noticing something that Sage had almost forgotten about, despite the pain it had caused. She followed his line of sight and looked down at her body. The black travelling cloak was laden with tears and holes all the way down. On looking back up, Sage's face showed her confusion but no one noticed as her father's attention was no longer on her but on the five standing before him.

"Who did this?" he asked, whipping around to face them, his robe swishing against the floor, a long bony finger pointed directly at her.

"It was Bellatrix," answered Avery immediately. "We warned her but she tortured-"

The rest of the sentence was left unfinished as an unspoken curse left Voldemort's lips, hitting all five of them at once. Sage squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, her hands clutching at the top of her cloak, not wanting to watch it but it didn't stop her from hearing the horror of it.

"I wanted her unharmed!" screamed Voldemort. "Was I unclear or were my demands unreasonable for you all to handle?"

The heavy writhing on the floor continued as did the fragmented cries of agony. When the sounds ceased, Sage turned to look at the five on the floor. Already they were beginning to get up, most up onto their knees. Voldemort's eyes were again on her but Sage felt trouble in returning his gaze. It wasn't just the torture; it was also the mounting pressure she was feeling just being near him. Something wasn't right.

"Come here, my love," he whispered in a sickly tone.

But Sage shook her head and took a couple of steps backwards as though suddenly frightened by something that hadn't happened yet. Voldemort's eyes widened in faint surprise although the sincerity of it was ambiguous. He took a light step forward, noticing the recoiling of Sage's body as he did so.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he questioned silkily. "I thought you wanted answers. I am more than prepared to give them to you. All of them."

But Sage didn't answer. She tired but her mouth only moved without any sound escaping. The anger became glaringly evident on Voldemort's face which only made Sage back up further. Even in her mind she couldn't explain why she was saying nothing. All her questions were there before as was her voice but now, it's like something wiped away her confidence and words in one vicious blow.

"I expected more from my offspring," said Voldemort in a low, dangerous tone.

Sage's eyes widened as Voldemort pulled a wand seemingly from nowhere that looked like something out of movie. It looked like a crooked bone with small skull on the end of it. With a sharp flick of Voldemort's wand, the sound of metal cutting seared through the elegant room. The force of the spell forced Sage to the ground with a heavy groan and the black travelling cloak was cut clean off her body, the cuts extending to the jeans and cardigan although both stayed mostly intact.

"I don't think red is really your colour, my dear," said Voldemort in the same voice.

There was another wave of his wand and the sound returned. The invisible instruments cut cleanly through the dark cardigan. The garment collapsed into tattered pieces that floated to the ground around her. A plain white top was underneath, a few cuts entrenched in the sides. A few drops of blood appeared on the front as Sage slouched forward, sobbing quietly, her hands still clutched at her collar bone.

"I'll let you sleep on it," said Voldemort evenly.

There was a third and final wave of his wand. A deafening clatter of metal made Sage cover her ears and look up. From the middle of the ceiling protruded a single thick, metal chain that was rapidly coming towards her. Sage gasped and attempted to shift out of the way but the chain was quicker. It came to a hasty stop and the links efficiently wrapped around her middle.

The chain pulled and Sage was hauled into the air. It stopped again, unexpectedly, bouncing her in mid-air. Sage grabbed at the chain but it didn't budge and she looked down to see Voldemort staring up at her, the indistinguishable smile back on his face. The eye contact lasted for minutes before Voldemort's grin widened and he walked away, leaving her alone in the drawing room.

Sage felt the panic within her chest double and she knew she was definitely in trouble. She made a mistake and she should have listened to Dumbledore in the first place. From the height she was at she could see the top of the arched windows. The sky was just as dark as before but more stars were visible, telling her that she was far from London and the Order's headquarters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The manor stood silent in its isolation. The grey clouds above laid deep shadows across the well-manicured grounds. It was just after midday but it felt later as the sun had not once shown itself and it was dark. The arched windows of the drawing room were the only ones letting in any natural light. All of the others had been shut off to the outside world, the hallways and rooms all illuminated by candles and magically hanging balls of burning white light.

Harsh, heavy breathing filled the drawing room as did the jangling of the metal chain that hung down from the middle of the ceiling. On the end of it, Sage still dangled, the thick links wrapped around her middle. Strands of her dark red hair hung loosely around her face as the ponytail began to come undone. Her arms and legs dangled down, her torso numb from the pressure of the chain.

A dark, blurry figure entered the drawing room, stopping just inches before being right underneath. The tip of a wand peaked up at her and Sage closed her eyes, expecting the worst. But seconds later she found she was still alive and moving downwards. The chain tugged at the top before sliding down slowly, the links clinking gently. A couple of metres from the ground, strong hands gripped her tightly and put her upright, onto her feet.

Sage opened her eyes and she looked at the masked man that held onto her firmly. From behind the ornate silver mask she could see blue eyes that were the colour of blue glass. With a swish of his wand, the mask was gone, revealing his face. There was a hint of black hair underneath his hood and he had a thin black moustache. He had tanned skin and after grabbing his arm for additional support, Sage could feel the hard muscle underneath.

The brief contact was soon lost as the man left her side and picked up a goblet from the other side of the room and filled it with water. He approached her again and put the rim to her lips. Sage accepted and sipped the water, grateful that she had finally been given something after being left the hang in the centre of the room the entire night. After a few sips, the goblet was placed on the long table in the middle of the room, Sage moving with him, hissing slightly as the feeling still hadn't returned to her torso.

"And what do you think you are doing, Macnair?" asked a whispery voice.

The temperature felt as though it had suddenly dropped and both Sage and Walden turned to see Voldemort enter the room, a visible group following behind him. Neither of them said anything and they watched as Nagini entered and slithered around the two of them in a large circle. A vague, terrible smile graced Voldemort's face, making Sage shake a little in fear.

"Severus, come here, would you," said Voldemort in a soft tone.

From the back of the group behind Voldemort, a tall man with greasy, shoulder-length black hair appeared in the room, his black eyes gazing at Sage and Walden before looking to his master. Voldemort's red eyes gazed at Severus before going back to his daughter and wayward follower.

"I believe a few healing potions will be in order," said Voldemort. "Perhaps you should have some made. The sooner the better."

"Yes, my lord," was all Severus said before leaving the room, his black cloak billowing behind him dramatically.

The drawing room turned silent and Voldemort stepped further in, stopping a few centimetres from the space that Nagini's body occupied, the snake still encircling them. Slowly, Voldemort withdrew his wand and the smile on his face became more pronounced.

"Macnair, would you care to explain your actions towards my daughter?" said Voldemort.

"My lord, I can explain…"

The sentence was left hanging as Voldemort didn't give him any more time to speak. "Crucio!"

The curse hit Walden square in the chest and he instantly hit the floor with a loud thud. The hold on Sage was gone and her legs buckled, causing her to fall on her behind with a small squeak of pain. Several thuds hit the floor as Walden convulsed violently, his body quivered with silent pain that never vocalised through his open mouth.

Sage's dark eyes widened as she watched, unable to look away as she did last night. Watching the Death Eater's body tremble with such agony made tears sting the backs of her eyes as she fought to hold steady. She knew this wasn't her fault but she also knew that if she didn't grow some sort of backbone then her father was surely going to take his anger out on her when nothing else satisfied his wrath.

The curse lifted and Walden stretched out across the floor, groaning as he rolled onto his side. Voldemort stepped back, letting his follower pull himself up to a sitting position. Heavy breathing filled the room and Sage's eyes remained on Walden, hoping his next words weren't going to harm her.

"You said you could explain…?" queried Voldemort.

"My lord…" stammered Walden through panted breaths. "You were angry at her treatment last night before we brought her to you. I thought that showing kindness would appease you."

"You thought wrong!" shouted Voldemort. "You all have been punished already. It should have ended there. I do not appreciate disobedience nor do I appreciate excessive adulation from anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," hissed Voldemort. "Now, get out of my sight before we have another incident."

Nagini slithered away, out of sight as Walden got to his feet in record time and set off out the door, the rest of Voldemort's followers turning and leaving as well, knowing it was their cue to leave. The show was over. The drawing room turned quiet and Voldemort and Sage were now alone.

"What is it to be, my dear?" whispered Voldemort. "Come with me and I will answer all of your questions."

With a little difficulty, Sage got to her feet. Voldemort turned and headed out into the dark hallway, knowing that his daughter wasn't far behind him. Sage focused her eyes onto the back of her father's head, swallowing hard as the veins visibly popped up freely and pulsed with blood. The numbing remained but normal sensations were beginning to return to her appendages.

"Perhaps we should stop by and see how Severus' potions are coming," said Voldemort absentmindedly. "I dare say you're in a fair amount of pain. As your father I should do all I can to fix it, should I not?"

Sage didn't answer him but inwardly she agreed with him on seeing Severus for a potion and she nodded, despite Voldemort not being able to see it. They walked back towards the front door but turned away from it and walked up the imposing staircase that led far up into darkness. Portraits of pale face of similar resemblance lined the wall. They all had the same pointed features and whitish blonde hair.

At the first level they turned left and walked down a long hallway that had many closed doors. Voldemort approached the fifth door on the left which was the only one open and Sage continued to follow, feeling the numbness cover the pain with each step taken.

They entered the room and Sage recoiled for a second at the smell before recovering, putting on blank face. The room was full of long tables, two along three walls as well as one table in the centre of the room which seemed to be the focus. The others were each filled with cauldrons, knives and ingredients. Severus stood at the centre table, hovered over a large cauldron that was billowing thick magenta smoke.

Sage slowed while her father went over to Severus, their voices quiet although clear with each word. "How is it coming along, Severus?"

"It is just about ready, my lord," stated Severus.

The greasy haired man picked up a large ladle and stirred the contents, the smoke instantly becoming more prominent. Without moving his eyes, Severus reached out and grabbed a goblet not far from his reach and he spooned two ladleful's of potion into it. Voldemort stepped aside and gestured towards Sage and Severus approached her, offering the goblet of potion once in reach.

Sage glanced down at the goblet in Severus' hand. The potion was a pale magenta colour and it still steamed a bright colour that was almost blinding. Sage looked up at the man offering it. His black eyes were like endless pools of darkness that intrigued her and he had pale skin that was so pallid it as though he hadn't seen sunlight in at least a decade.

The look intensified between them although Sage couldn't decipher what it meant and she took the goblet to end it. Severus walked away and as Voldemort's eyes hit her, she lifted the goblet to her lips and drank the contents in one go. The liquid went down easier than she had expected. It was light and tasted like water with a hint of honey and something else she couldn't point out.

With a little hesitation, Sage walked over to the centre table and she put the empty goblet down. A sudden warmth exploded through Sage's middle and as it lessened so did the numbness and pain that racked her body. In seconds it was gone and she felt everything return to normal.

"Well done, Severus," praised Voldemort, giving a knowing nod.

Severus remained silent but gave a slight bow in appreciation. Voldemort turned and headed for the door, not once glancing behind him.

"I believe we have a few things to discuss, my dear," said Voldemort's voice, floating out from the hallway.

Sage gave Severus one final look, noticing the intensity had returned, before she turned and followed, eager for the answers to all the questions that were refilling her mind.

* * *

The Order waited in the living room of Grimmauld Place as the kitchen was currently occupied by a noisy and grumpy house-elf that couldn't be persuaded to be quiet even on the threat of death by his master. On entering, Sirius lit a fire in the fireplace to warm the space and he opened the heavy curtains that dragged along the floor to let in some light.

The youngest members inhabited the sofa while Remus and Kingsley each took an armchair. Tonks stood behind the armchair Remus was in, her hand sitting firmly on his shoulder for support and comfort. Currently they were all waiting for Arthur's return from Hogwarts. He had gone to see if his children had found the horcrux hiding within the castle's walls or not.

It was over an hour ago that he left and still they'd heard nothing. Hermione busied herself with teaching Ron a few spells that could possibly come in handy while Harry had spent most of the time looking at Remus. Despite the full moon arriving in a couple of days, he had come back for this short meeting. Harry didn't expect to see him again until after.

From past experience, Harry knew what Remus' appearance would be like but it was still a small shock all the same. The man was beyond pale, his skin having a tinge of grey. He hadn't shaved either giving him a minor, wild exterior. Not once had Harry ever been bothered by the fact that the man was a werewolf but he was starting to wonder if the man he knew was entirely there at the moment.

Without warning, the front door flew open and heavy footsteps thundered down the hallway to where the living room was. Arthur stepped through the open doorway and looked at each person before settling on his wife. Harry sat up straighter, eager to hear the news, along with everyone else.

"They found it," announced Arthur happily.

"Where was it?" asked Ron curiously.

"In the Room of Requirement," replied Arthur. "George thought that if someone wanted to hide something within Hogwarts then that's where they would hide it and he was absolutely right."

Harry nodded to himself, completely agreeing. There was something he had hidden in there before which made him surprised that Ginny had not thought of it first.

"Has it been destroyed?" asked Dumbledore, who stood beside on the tall windows.

"No," said Arthur, his smile drooping a little. "They are taking the diadem and the locked down to the Chambers of Secrets as we speak."

"Why?" asked Ron, screwing up his nose in confusion.

"The basilisk fangs," answered Harry in a flat tone. "The creature might be dead but it's still in the chamber and its fangs would still have the venom on it."

"Exactly," said Arthur. "Charlie had the same thought."

Hermione looked up with wide eyes as though just realising something. "How are they going to get inside?"

It seemed that no one was quite sure of the answer to that question and they all went quiet as they tried to think of a way that didn't include Harry physically going to Hogwarts. It was Kingsley's deep, soothing voice that broke the silence and grabbed the group's attention.

"Send a patronus," said Kingsley. "Harry could summon his patronus and send it to Hogwarts with the words they need to say."

"Will it get through the protection at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, looking towards the headmaster.

"Yes," said Dumbledore confidently. "Do not worry about that. Go on, Harry. There's no time to waste."

Harry nodded his head once and got to his feet. He withdrew the wand from his pocket and remembering all that Remus had taught him, he focused all of his attention and energy onto a single, happy memory. As he closed his eyes, two distinct figures appeared which he instantly recognised as his parents. They were smiling and his mother was waving at him. He knew it wasn't exactly a memory but it was better than nothing.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered sharply.

A silvery light poured from the tip of Harry's wand and soon the graceful glow morphed into a stag that seemed to bend its front legs in a display of respect. Harry's green eyes amplified as he watched it, still enjoying it as much as he did the first time he ever saw it.

The others looked on as Harry muttered out harsh words were absorbed by the patronus and soon, with a spring in its step, it was off, gallivanting out of the window, turning invisible to the outside world. Harry sat back down once the luminosity died down and it was Hermione that spoke first, pulling the attention away from her friend.

"What do we do now?"

"We'll wait for confirmation that the horcruxes has been destroyed," said Tonks, finally looking away from Remus.

"And then what?" asked Harry, glancing up.

"We wait," said Dumbledore grimly. "There's nothing more we can do without knowing where the enemy is hiding."

* * *

At the top floor of the manor, Sage entered through a high arched doorway and into the dark room beyond. Each window was covered with floor-length curtains that were so thick that not even the barest touch of light got through. The one exception came from a small, round window that sat above the wide bed that was buried in black silk sheets. On the opposite side was a large, black wooden desk that had a tall-backed chair that matched it.

Sage stepped further into the room, her leather shoes echoing hard against the hoary wooden floor. She stopped near the centre, choosing to look around a second time rather than look at what her father was doing. Other than the desk and bed, the room was bare of furniture and the only light came from the arrangement of candles that were on the desk and the small, round window above the bed.

Voldemort sat in his chair and with his wand, he conjured up another, silently offering it to her. Sage stared at it for a moment before approaching it and sitting down. The chair was hard and Sage shifted a few times in order to get comfortable. Unable to avoid it any longer, Sage glanced up and look across the desk at her father. He was sitting back, his elbows resting on the arm rests so he could press his fingertips together delicately.

"I believe you had questions…" probed Voldemort.

Sage felt the same nervous feeling from last night return but instead of clamping up, she placed her palms on the sides of the chairs and gripped the underside securely with her fingers. Her breathing rate increased but she managed to keep herself calm enough to speak without giving too much away.

"I know my mother's name was Josette," began Sage in a quiet voice. "I also know that there were other women that you impregnated and that other babies were born. The Ministry burned down the isolated farmhouse you were using and I'm the only one that survived. I want to know why."

"Be specific," requested Voldemort.

"I want to know what the experiment was for and why you need me," said Sage.

Voldemort got to his feet and Sage sank against the back of the chair without letting go of the sides and she watched him walk languidly around the room, his feet making a minimal sound against the floor. The feeling in Sage's chest doubled but she kept her mouth firmly shut by pressing her lips together in a thin line.

"I needed heirs," said Voldemort simply, passing behind her. "There was little chance that any woman would willingly carry my heir so I did what needed to be done. I do regret that the others didn't survive but not all was lost."

"That's it?" asked Sage sharply, sudden forgetting her fear.

Voldemort came around the other side of the desk again and stood in front of his chair but he didn't sit down. "Such a sheltered life you have led. There isn't a sinister reason behind every action."

"Why would you need heirs if you have horcruxes though?" asked Sage curiously.

"My horcruxes have saved me from death," said Voldemort in a low voice. "But it is still no guarantee and if something should happen to me then I will need someone to take over."

"But… then what's the point in trying to make several heirs?" asked Sage.

"As I already said, there are no guarantees in life," said Voldemort. "Even if you all had survived I couldn't ensure that you would all be with me or return to me if something happened."

A rush of cool air swept across the room as the door opened and someone came in. Both Sage and Voldemort looked across the room to see Severus walking over with two goblets in hand. At reaching the desk he placed them down gently before straightening up. Sage looked to the goblets and watched as the thick white steam that spiralled upwards in elegant curls for metres before vanishing into nothing. She peeked into the closest to her and saw it was filled with a pale blue liquid that had a light, fruity scent.

"My lord," said Severus in a toneless voice as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "I need to report to Dumbledore. The meeting was supposed to be earlier this morning but I'm sure I could find a plausible explanation."

"Very well, Severus," murmured Voldemort. "You may go. I expect you back here by tonight."

"Yes, my lord," said Severus with a small bow.

A brief look was shared between Sage and Severus before the latter turned and stalked out of the room, his cloak flowing strongly behind him. The door closed shut, letting the silence return and Sage went back to looking at the goblet a few inches away.

"They wanted me dead," said Sage almost sadly. "Albus told me that the Ministry thought leaving me alive would have devastating consequences but he didn't agree which was why he decided to raise me himself."

"Albus…" said Voldemort softly. "You call him Albus."

The corners of Sage's mouth turned up into a smile which made Voldemort's body turn rigid while his face twisted with bemusement. "What's amusing, my dear?"

"A few days ago Harry said the exact same words to me," said Sage, meeting her father's eyes. "You seem as surprised as he was and all I can think is, 'am I expected to call him dad?'"

"I suppose not," mused Voldemort as he retook his seat. "There must be more you wanted know."

Sage shrugged as she had trouble with the slight anger that resided in the pit of her stomach at the reminder of her questions. "I guess-"

"Drink up," said Voldemort, gesturing to the goblet in front of her.

"Why did you haunt me for so long?" asked Sage in an orotund voice. "Every time I closed my eyes you were there; in my nightmares, even when I was awake!"

"I needed to contact you," said Voldemort quietly. "I never meant to scare you, darling. I knew that I would never be able to talk with you directly through your dreams but it was better than nothing. You can understand that, right? You've always wanted to know me just as I have always wanted to know you."

The trifling amount of anger within Sage receded, leaving her feeling somewhat empty. His words repeated in her head but they were just that; words and they meant nothing at this moment. Sage released her hold of the seat and shifted into a different position while she leaned forward and picked up the goblet, knowing that it would be rude not to drink something offered.

The liquid went down smoothly as though she were drinking milk and she put the goblet back down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What happens to me now?" asked Sage inquisitively.

"You're going to stay with me," replied Voldemort, after taking a sip from his own goblet. "You will stay in the room adjoining this one but first, I have a few questions for you."

Sage swallowed hard. "Like what?"

"How was your childhood with Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort.

Sage felt taken aback by the question as it wasn't one she was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"Was he strict?" said Voldemort, giving her an example of what he wanted to know. "Did you have friends growing up? Do you love him? Who named you? I want to know little things like that, my little darling."

"Well…" said Sage nervously as she shifted in her seat again and shrugged. "I guess Albus named me, I'm not really sure. I didn't make any friends until I went to Beauxbatons but the relationships were timid and shaky at best. They ended when I was expelled for attacking a student out of anger and then Albus started teaching me or his brother did when he wasn't available. And Albus wasn't strict. He had rules but not once has he yelled at me or been harsh. I like to think he raised me as he would his own child if he'd had one."

The room turned utterly cold as Voldemort rose to his feet again and approached her. Sage dropped her head, suddenly feeling unable to meet his eyes anymore. But she soon had no choice as Voldemort stopped, his black robe gently hitting her leg, and bent down to lift her head with his hand. Their eyes locked and Sage could feel a burning pressure building behind hers as it didn't break.

"Do you love him?" asked Voldemort, clearing wanting an answer to one of the questions she had avoided.

Sage exhaled unevenly. "I…"

"Be honest, my dear," said Voldemort in a light tone.

"No," said Sage eventually. "I don't love him."

Voldemort's hand left her chin and walked away from her a couple of steps. He dropped his arm, skimming his fingers against the hard surface of the desk and his shoulders seemed to curl. Sage leaned back in her chair as much as she could, wondering if this was the end.

"Do not lie to me," said Voldemort, keeping his back to her.

"I'm not," whispered Sage. Voldemort turned and eyed her but Sage barely noticed as she continued. "Since I was about seven I've been aware that I didn't have certain feelings. I got the impression from books that I read that children loved their parents and other family members and Albus fits that mould, in a sense but I felt nothing towards him and I couldn't understand why."

Sage paused but Voldemort continued to stare at her, saying nothing.

"I don't love him," said Sage, shrugging. "I've never loved anyone. I don't know why but it's something I don't understand. Most people already have the emotion pre-programmed into them but… I don't. I tried. Believe me, I have tried to love Albus but…"

Sage trailed off as tears stung the backs of her eyes. This was the first time she had admitted it out loud that she was unable to connect to people because of one little emotion. It made her feel like a failure to Dumbledore. He was the man that raised her from a baby and yet, she couldn't give any affection. It just wasn't there.

Voldemort still didn't say anything and it made Sage look up. Slowly, Voldemort extended his arms like someone would when wanting a hug and after a little extra encouragement, Sage got up and shuffled over to him, holding her breath as she did so. Long, pale arms brought her in closer and wrapped around her. The embrace was as cold as a freezer, making a chill run through Sage.

After a few seconds hesitation, Sage returned the hug. It felt right and yet so wrong at the same time and she still couldn't understand why. What was wrong with her?

"I love you," whispered Voldemort, watching her carefully.

A hand left the middle of her back and cupped the back of her head. Long fingers extended up and stroked down a short length of her hair and at the touch, Sage closed her eyes. The embrace was cold but it felt more comforting than anything she'd ever gotten from Dumbledore. A tear escaped from the corner of Sage's eye but she wiped away the evidence it by burying her face into her father's chest.

* * *

The clouds had just started to darken with the first hint of night when the front door of Grimmauld Place opened forcefully. A tall, pale man dressed all in black stood in the doorway and examined his options. On seeing a flickering trace of light coming from the living room down at the end of the hallway, he began walking, heading straight for it.

The door was slightly ajar and with one hand he pushed it open the full way, the small gesture gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The piercing, black eyes scanned the room, searching for one person in particular. On the sofa Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius were playing exploding snap. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley had been deep in conversation while Dumbledore stood at one of the windows, his eyes looking out at the houses that stretched far into the distance.

On locating the headmaster, he moved and approaching him, ignoring the looks he was given. On his approach, Dumbledore turned and greeted him with small, kind smile although it was not returned as the news he was here with was going to remove it.

"When did you last see your ward, Sage?" asked Severus, his dark eyes watching Dumbledore intently.

Dumbledore hummed lightly as he stroked his beard, pondering the question. "Hmm… it's been a couple of days," replied Dumbledore. "I believe Sirius saw her just last night."

"In the kitchen," specified Sirius bitterly, his eyes resting on Severus. "She went up to her room. She's still in there."

"Perhaps a new guard dog is need," quipped Severus.

Sirius jumped to his feet as did Remus in order to stop him from physically attacking Severus. "What's that supposed to mean?" barked Sirius.

"It means that a teenager has slipped through your grasp and is now in the hands of a dangerous wizard," said Severus silkily.

Sirius was first out the door, quickly followed by Harry, Dumbledore and Severus. On the fourth floor Sirius rushed to Sage's bedroom door and blasted it open with his wand. Wood splintered off the doorframe and flew into the empty space beyond. He walked inside and turned around twice on the spot, as though not believing his eyes. But the words his enemy spat out were true, Sage was gone.

The other three arrived within seconds and saw the same thing. Dumbledore stepped through Harry and Severus and joined Sirius in the room. The blue eyes searched thoroughly but saw nothing out of place or anything that would cause him concern.

"Search the entire house, leave no room unexplored," ordered Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and instantly left the tell the others. The two men looked to Dumbledore. They saw a grave expression on his face and both knew that the search was pointless.

"What happened, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore in a sombre voice.

Sirius shrugged and stammered momentarily, seeming lost for words. "I… I don't know," he said quickly. "I saw her last night, in the kitchen. She said she was going to her room. I didn't think anything of it. I don't even know… how she got out…"

Dumbledore headed to the door but stopped half-way. "Are you sure it was Sage?" he asked, looking to Severus.

"I believe so," Severus replied. "I've never seen her in person but she only arrived last night. If she had been there before, I would have noticed."

Sirius opened his mouth with a retort but swallowed it as he turned away in disgust, still not quite believing that this had happened. It was exactly what they didn't want. Dumbledore gave a tired sigh and small shake of his head before he left the room and Severus followed behind. It seemed there was nothing left to say. Sirius subsided on the bed and buried his face in his hands.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: The first scene kind of drags on a little and I'm sorry for that. When I started writing, I found it hard to stop.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The room adjoining the dark lord's was much smaller but was similar in appearance. It contained only a four-poster bed and a tall, meagre wardrobe that sat in the far corner. A single square window sat on the side, bare, without any curtain covering. The floor was the same wooden strips that creaked with each step she took. The bed was slathered in black sheets and on sitting down, Sage ran her hand over them, noting the softness of both them and the mattress.

But she hadn't been in her room for very long. She had been called back out by her father after his short rest and Sage had glanced out the window before complying, noticing that it was pitch black outside with only the moon visible in the distance. There was no clock and it left Sage wondering what the time was.

After joining Voldemort in his room, they walked back downstairs and into the drawing room. The long table that had been there, in the centre, before was gone, as were the chairs. It hadn't been replaced by anything but the space along the back was taken up by his followers, all of who were dressed in long black robes and hoods, but the masks were absent.

The faces became a blur after the fifth one and she stopped looking at them, realising that she didn't really care what they looked like. It was irrelevant. Voldemort walked to the middle and stopped, standing between his followers and his daughter, looking to the latter and gesturing for her to come forward. Sage obeyed and came to slow stop beside him.

"These are my followers," declared Voldemort. "But I'm sure you've worked that out. Most are loyal and they will protect you as fiercely as they would me."

There was only silence among the ranks and Sage glanced them over once more, wondering what the point of this was and where it was going. It didn't take long to find out though as Voldemort gave a single wave of his hand and a few of his followers parted, allowing another one through. But he wasn't alone.

In the man's large hand were strands of dirty blonde hair. A piercing scream accompanied the pulling that ensued. The girl was young, at least fifteen and she was wearing a torn white tank top and an above the knee denim skirt that was frayed around at the hem. Her feet were bare and her legs were dirty and there were extensive cuts and bruises down the length of them.

The girl was dumped in front of Sage and the man turned around and got back into line with the other Death Eaters. Big, hazel eyes glanced up at both Voldemort and Sage and she began to shake with fear. Sage gave her father a sideways glance and saw Voldemort's face break into a savage smile. It was unnerving and Sage realised that this was heading down a horrible and dark path.

"Would someone please hand my daughter a wand," said Voldemort as he glanced out among his followers.

For a few moments no one moved until someone on the far side did and moved towards Sage, holding out his arm and offering the wand to her. Sage took a second look at the object before glancing up into the man's face. It was the same man that let her down from the ceiling earlier and had been punished for it. There was a small smile present on his face but whether her father noticed it or not, she was unsure.

With a little hesitancy Sage took the wand and watched as Walden stepped back into line with the others. Voldemort nodded his head once, acknowledging the exchange and he then moved to stand to the side, leaving Sage standing in front of the frightened woman alone.

"Kill her," ordered Voldemort.

Sage dropped her arm by her side, feeling the tip of the wand poke her as she did so and she looked to Voldemort, searching his face for signs that it was a joke. But Voldemort's face had severely hardened and the lines smoothed out except for the one between where his eyebrows should have been.

"Do it!" hissed Voldemort. "Or I will torture you until you do."

Sage exhaled heavily at the threat and she raised the wand a little, noticing that both her hand and arm were heavy at the magnitude of her task. The Death Eaters that watched her were silent, all their eyes wide and lips straight in tense lines. Sage pointed the wand at the woman and held her breath, attempting to summon to courage and will to do it.

But after a few, tense moments, she dropped the wand by her side again and looked up at her father. "I can't..." she whispered.

"Oh well..." murmured Voldemort. "Crucio!"

The curse sent Sage crumbling to the floor and she writhed in agony with stuttered cries of plea for it to end. It last for thirty seconds before Voldemort lifted it, allowing Sage ample to time to get back to her feet and straighten her clothes as they had twisted out of shape with her thrashing about.

"Kill her!" demanded Voldemort, for the second time.

This time, Sage didn't even bother raising her wand. "No," she whispered firmly.

"So be it!" hissed Voldemort.

The torture curse hit her again, sending Sage to the floor in a writhing, whimpering heap. A few Death Eaters took steps backward as though fearing of enduring Voldemort's wrath too if they got too close. The curse, again, lasted for thirty seconds before it was lifted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green spilled across the room and hit the cowering girl on the floor. She fell forward and rolled to the side, the sickening thud making Sage squeeze her eye shut and turn away. She looked back to see Voldemort give a subtle gesture and two Death Eaters walked forwards and took the dead girl away. The same Death Eater that had brought her out moved again and disappeared for a few seconds before returning with another girl in his clutches.

He dumped her in the same place as the other and went back to his place in line. This female was taller than the other, with long jet black hair and tanned skin. The denim jeans and plain light blue shirt she wore were ripped so badly that they were held together minute threads. She was barefoot like the other girl but this one appeared a little less injured with only a bruise circling one eye. Sage looked down at her and was slightly surprised and unsettled by her not looking back.

"Will you kill this one?" questioned Voldemort in a curious voice.

Sage's shoulders slumped as she realised that this wasn't going to end until she killed one and she would be punished with each refusal. But looking down at the helpless woman, Sage couldn't muster any strain of power to end her life, knowing that it would damage her if she did.

"No," said Sage quietly.

"Crucio!"

The girl kneeling on the floor jumped as the curse hit Sage and made her fall to the ground a third time. Sage convulsed violently, causing the wand in her hand to fall from her grasp and roll across the floor. After the same time limit, the curse was lifted and Sage picked herself up again and the wand at Voldemort's silent request. She stepped back in front of the girl and dropped the wand by her side again, having no intention to use it.

"I'm sure you've discovered the pattern, Sage," said Voldemort gently. "Kill one and this will end. My supply of Muggle victims is limitless. You chose when this is over. Kill her. Now."

With a shaking hand, Sage raised the wand a little, pausing when the tip pointed at the woman's stomach. An exasperated sigh escaped Sage's mouth and her arm fell. She mentally kicked herself at not being able to obey but there was one thing that kept her from uttering the words that would end it.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort angrily.

Sage crumbled once again and her body shook violently. The dark red hair pulled behind her head in a ponytail shook loose, letting the locks run wildly over the floor. The wand fell from her grasp again and rolled, stopping at Voldemort's bare feet. Sage gasped with the agonising pain that rushed through her system and she reached back with a shaking hand and pushed towards Voldemort, her mind clouded with rising disorder.

The curse was lifted abruptly, much earlier than Sage had been anticipating and as she got to her feet she looked to her father and watched him rub his arm with his free hand. The flowing, black robe had singed on the arm and the skin underneath was red and angry looking.

"A stinging hex," murmured Voldemort as though impressed. "I do hope that was accidental."

"Of course," said Sage breathlessly. "I'm sorry."

"Avada Kedavra!"

The black-haired woman collapsed to the ground, dead and Sage watched, suddenly feeling unable to look away. None of the Death Eaters moved and Voldemort walked around to stand beside Sage. He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek almost lovingly, inclining his head as he did so, watching her with a curious gaze.

"You disappoint me," whispered Voldemort, loud enough for only her to hear. "But... I do see potential with my initial plan."

Abruptly, he swiftly strode back to where he was before and flung his arm wildly towards his followers. "Bring another!"

Another woman was brought forth and plunked down in front of Sage. All eyes turned to her and Sage avoided all gazes by looking down at the next victim. The woman was elderly, with greying hair and big, round glasses that covered half her face. The lines were deep and the grey, sunken eyes looked up with a sadness that Sage didn't see in the previous two woman. It wasn't fear, just sadness and it filled Sage with guilt but the same reason kept her wand down.

* * *

The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was as tense at it had been when Arthur was attacked a couple years ago. The kitchen had been cleared of Kreacher who had been forcibly dragged away by his owner, whose mood was getting worse by the second. On returning Sirius found it quiet as though everyone had been waiting for him and he sat down, avoiding all the gazes that were directed his way.

"How did this happen, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore in a low voice.

Discreetly, Sirius shivered at the tone of Dumbledore's voice. It was the kind of voice you never wanted to hear from anyone. It meant you were in trouble and there was nothing you could say that would ever be a good enough reason. In his life, Sirius had only heard the tone towards him twice.

"For the hundredth time I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth. "Why do we have to keep going over this? And why does it matter how it happened? She's gone. The focus should be on getting her back not assigning blame."

"I agree with Sirius," said Remus before Severus could utter a single word. "We need to move forward and the more time we waste, the more time she's with him. We have to act now."

"She won't join him," said Dumbledore confidently.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but you don't know that," said Molly in a quiet voice. "Sage has always posed a risk. She is distant and unsympathetic to our cause. She's also the one that had the vision that led to the death of my son. I don't know if she knew it was a trap or not but that's beside the point. She's dangerous and she has the potential to become the next dark lord should she want the title."

"Believe me when I say that none of you know her as well as I do," said Dumbledore. "I know she has the potential but I also know that she isn't exactly like her father. She has traits that he's never had and I think that will be the key."

"What kind of traits?" asked Harry sceptically.

"For one, she has a conscious," said Albus. "When Sage was about eight, she had stolen the wand that had once belonged to my father. She confessed to Aberforth when she saw him the next day. As I said, I know her better than anyone but I agree that we are wasting time with this. Severus, I think it's time to tell us where they are hiding. We need a plan. The longer Sage stays with Voldemort, the angrier he will get."

"They are at Malfoy Manor," stated Severus.

There were a few surprised looks around the table but no one said anything against it. "At least we'll have the element of surprise," said Tonks with a faint smile.

Whatever calmness was left in the kitchen flew out the window as the kitchen door was pushed open roughly. Arthur walked in, the sides of his old jacket flinging side to side hurriedly with his rushed movements. He stopped in the centre between the door and the table and stared, looking to his wife first and then the rest of the Order, settling on Dumbledore last.

"The diadem and locket have been destroyed," he declared proudly. "George and Charlie did it."

"Wonderful news," praised Dumbledore. "It means that there are two left."

"One of them has to be Nagini but then... what could the other one possibly be," said Hermione almost fearfully. "Shouldn't we be concern about that instead of planning an attack that will be useless without its destruction?"

"Do not fear, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore in a calming voice. "I have an idea of what the unknown horcrux is and I will deal with it myself. I want everyone to concentrate on getting through the Death Eaters and getting to Sage. Leave Voldemort for Harry to deal with."

"I will tell you the best places to enter the property and the house then," said Severus, leaning forward the table, regaining everyone's attention. "But then I must go and you will have to wait a couple hours otherwise it would look overly suspicious."

The kitchen went quiet as Severus explained the plan to them and what they could expect to find and encounter inside. At the head of the table, Albus sat back, resting his elbows on the arm rests and pressing his fingertips together. The one thing he had been dreading since taking Sage had happened and the consequences bothered him more than any present action could.

* * *

The air outside had cooled considerably when the Order left to put their plan into action. The trip to Malfoy Manor was short and uneventful and within moments of leaving their headquarters, they were standing at the end of the long driveway. The whole of the Order stood there, waiting, even the ones that had been at Hogwarts. A message had been sent and it was instantly clear that they had received it.

Dumbledore stood at the front, staring down at the long way they had to walk and he led them, being the first to walk towards their intended destination. The others followed and they passed through high hedges and shielded the grounds from view. Harry was in the middle and he breathed deeply, pushing out the thought that this almost felt like a death march.

Halfway up the iron gate blocked their way and Dumbledore raised his wand and drew it down in the air in front of him, diagonally, muttering the spell that Severus had provided. The iron gate shimmered with the touch of magic and looked to float in front of them, clearly transparent. Dumbledore still led them and walked through it first. There was no indication that they had been detected and the others followed through as well.

As soon as the driveway extended outwards, Dumbledore stopped and silently ordered for everyone to take the places that had been assigned a couple hours ago. They moved in groups of two and took their places without utter a single word. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at the front door, waiting for the first sign to reach him.

Around the back of the house there was a small window that was at ground level and both Remus and Tonks slipped through it relatively easily and made their way through the cells. There seemed to be several tiny rooms on either side of them that led to a metal gate lay that was open at the entrance. For a brief moment, Tonks stopped and looked into one of the cells and a small gasp left her lips.

Three females were inside, huddle together and barely clothed. Each of them looked up and Tonks signalled for them to remain silent. To her surprise, all three complied and Tonks moved away when the grip on her elbow tightened. Remus gave her a stern look and they continued through, walking up the concrete steps that led them into what looked to be an unused laundry room.

"How many rooms do you think they have like that?" commented Tonks, an unpleasant look on her face.

Remus shrugged, seemingly unfazed by what they had just passed. "We need a distraction and then we'll go back the way we came."

"We could get those women out of there," said Tonks as she watched Remus grab a pile of sheets which he dumped on the floor.

"There's no time," said Remus. "Besides, they're safer where they are."

Tonks didn't say another word about it and she stood back as Remus pointed his wand at the sheets. They burst into flames, making Tonks' blue eyes shoot wide open. The fire spread, engulfing the entire mound of sheets before spreading out further in the room. Remus and Tonks didn't hang around, heading back downstairs and through the cells until they were outside again. They headed for the back of the elaborate grounds and took a hiding position near where Ron and Hermione were.

Streams of colour soon filled the back and screams of annoyance and panic erupted through the manor. Pointing towards the top, Remus muttered under his breath and the glass of the windows at the top shattered, the noise deafening. The splinters of smashed glass rained down and covered the grass in a glossy coat. A second deafening noise followed, this time from the front as Dumbledore blew the door clean off its hinges.

Most of the Order entered the manor from their positions while a few others remained outside, keeping an eye out for escapees. Dumbledore and Harry went straight for the drawing room, knowing that it's where the dark lord and his daughter would be. They were greeted by the sight of Voldemort pointing his wand at Sage while she pointed hers at the Muggle kneeling on the floor. Sage's head snapped upwards and she looked to Dumbledore.

"Albus..."

There was a flick of a wand and the Muggle kneeling on the floor was killed before Voldemort sidestepped swiftly and hauled Sage to her feet and held her in front of him, gripping the back of his neck with on hand while the other held his wand which he pointed somewhere between her and the enemy standing across the room.

"Drop the wand," he hissed.

Sage opened her hand and the wand Walden had given her hit the floor and rolled back and forth quickly before it stopped completely. Both Dumbledore and Harry raised their wands and but it filled Voldemort with nothing but amusement as a snide laughter fell from his lipless mouth.

"This isn't going to end well," commented Voldemort.

Most of the remaining Death Eaters in the room left their masters side and went to join the battle that had broken out in the rest of the manor. On going by Walden snatched up his wand and joined them. Only one other lingered, removing the mask he had donned once he got back. Severus locked eyes with Dumbledore before he moved swiftly, even surprising the dark lord himself.

"Sectumsempra!"

A terrible hiss filled the room and the spell struck Nagini with such force that the cuts by an invisible hand went deep. Voldemort cried out in agony as though feeling every single strike and as soon as it stopped he looked to his favourite pet. Nagini had tried to slither away but it wouldn't have helped and she lay along the ground, motionless with blood gushing from each wound.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's mouth opened but nothing came out as it was already too late to do anything about it. The spell hit Severus and he went down with a bone-crunching thud. Dumbledore's blue eyes went hard and cold, showing only a momentary sadness. It was war and the time to grieve was not upon them yet.

"You are defenceless," said Dumbledore, lowering his wand a little.

"It is meaningless," claimed Voldemort. "Nothing can stop what I have planned for Sage. Try and she dies."

"She'll die either way then," countered Dumbledore. "Be honest, Tom. You never planned on any of your offspring to survive what you have planned."

There was a pause as Sage attempted to look behind her but was denied as the hand around her neck tightened, making her hiss and her shoulders to arch in pain. In the hallway just outside, two blurs of red rushed past as well as a dark, hooded shape that followed, shouting curses with each step.

"It's amazing," muttered Voldemort, a faint smile on his face. "That after all these years, you managed to find out about the horcruxes but not the reasons for my wanting children. I always thought it to be obvious but then, I suppose, no one is as brilliant as I. The plan is flawless."

"No plan is flawless," corrected Dumbledore. "Your arrogance blinds you to the obvious consequences."

"Which are?" enquired Voldemort curiously.

"That wherever you go and whatever malevolent plan you have in your mind it will always be stopped by me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Release her and this can end now."

"Old fool!" chided Voldemort.

There was a rush of wind and in the blink of an eye, Voldemort and Sage were gone. Harry stepped forward, evidently shocked but Dumbledore's face showed no emotion. The now dull blue eyes were glued to a couple of dark spots on the floor. He approached and saw round drops of blood that were wet and fresh. Harry was at his side in seconds and frowned at them.

"I didn't notice she was bleeding."

"It was on purpose," said Dumbledore confidently. "She's trying to tell us where to go."

Harry stared for another few seconds before shrugging. "Where-"

"The cemetery."

Dumbledore stood an instant hold of Harry and in a flash, they were gone, leaving behind the battle that raged on fiercely without them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The sky was stormy with swirling grey clouds that were dark. They loomed over the cemetery where the grass was too high and the weeds overgrown. Willow trees were strewn across the grounds, many of them growing wild and keeping tombstones from visible sight.

A black plume of smoke streamed from the sky and landed on the ground. The smoke evaporated and two figures emerged. There was no pause as Voldemort gave a lazy flick of his wand and threw Sage backwards. A yelp escaped her mouth as she flew through the air and hit a statue that loomed over a particular tombstone, both which haunted her nightmares for many years.

Voldemort then pointed his wand downwards and spun it clock wise. A length of rope shot out of thin air and twisted around her and the statue, keeping her secured to the cold concrete. As Sage struggled against the bond she looked down to see if her wriggling was working but it wasn't. All it did was succeed in tightening it around her, making it difficult to breath.

Almost immediately following it she was ignored as Voldemort turned his back to her and moved further out into the cemetery. An eerie scene flooded Sage's senses. Voldemort was standing out in the darkness, the moonlight the only thing shedding light and his wand was pointed up at the sky. Bolts of lightning streaked across, lighting up the dark clouds and rolls of thunder instantly followed, each one shaking the ground.

With small and deliberate steps, Voldemort turned on the spot and faced Sage, his pale, inhuman face impassive and cold as though set in stone. The red eyes were narrow and glowing as he stared as though delighted by something and it was backed up by the triumphant, roaring laughter that followed. It made Sage jumped against the statue, a small wave of pain shooting through her back.

It wasn't long before it ended and Voldemort enacted the reasons why they were here. The long arm fell far and pointed the wand at the ground which lit up intensely with a scorching white light. Sage recoiled at the brightness and kept on watching through squinted eyes. The light moved in specific lines on the grounds, creating patterns no one had seen in centuries.

A frown appeared on Sage's face but her mounting questions remained unanswered as Voldemort's attention remained on the ground, a maniacal grin spread across his face, the lines making it look as though it were cracking. The blazing white light came alarmingly close making Sage turn away completely before it abruptly vanished, leaving them in relative darkness once again.

"Lumos Maxima!"

A ball of white light raised high into the air, regaining Sage's attention and it sat above them, illuminating the area they were in. But Sage wasn't interested in that as her eyes were glued to the ground. In the scorched earth were symbols which looked almost like runes and together they formed a triangular shape, the tip of it just at the point where her feet touched the ground.

"Would you like to know what happens now?"

"Yes," whispered Sage, still focused on the symbols that made her feel nothing but dread.

Voldemort walked forwards but stopped short a few metres away. "Your power is be to mine." An instant look of confusion hit Sage's face but Voldemort raised a hand, silencing the question that was coming. "Do not fear. I will explain."

Voldemort moved, coming closer but detoured to the side, towards the nearest tombstone. From here Sage could see the name Tom Riddle engraved on it but straight away she was fairly certain that it referred to her grandfather instead of her father. There was another name below it but it was unreadable from the grim that covered the lower half. It seemed unimportant to her father who clicked his fingers once.

"The horcruxes were a way of making me immortal," said Voldemort. "But even before I had created most of them I knew that there would be some that would try to thwart me and no horcrux would help me become more powerful, they only gave me time. I also know that Dumbledore's power matches my own and neither of us can win against each other."

Voldemort paused as he walked away from the tombstone and approached Sage. He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up. Their eyes met and Sage couldn't stop the shaking that took over and at the first opportunity she got, she looked away, not wanting to stare into those red orbs any longer than was necessary.

"And that's where you come in," continued Voldemort, straightening to his full height. "My children were never to be heirs, to take over when I die as I have no plans to die. No, you were all meant to strengthen my hold on the world, wizard and Muggle alike."

"How?" asked Sage, unable to hold back the rising curiosity.

"These symbols haven't been used since the time of Merlin," stated Voldemort proudly. "They're used to siphon the magical power from one person and transfer them to another. I'm afraid it is fatal, my dear. You won't survive this but you can take comfort in the knowledge that your sacrifice is appreciated."

Tears stung the backs of Sage's eyes as the realisation at the truth of Dumbledore's words hit her. From the beginning he had been right and his half truths and secrets from her were justified. Sage looked up to watch Voldemort move to the centre of the shape the symbols made. He turned to face her again and Sage hung her head, unable to hold his gaze anymore.

"Does Albus know?" she asked breathily.

"My plans have always been unknown, to everyone-"

"Until now."

Both Sage's and Voldemort's heads snapped to the far side where the new voice had come from. Along with Harry, stood Dumbledore, wand drawn and by his side. A light breeze picked up and the long grey robe Dumbledore wore swayed lightly as did his long white beard. The normal twinkle that his blue eyes contained was gone, replaced by a hard, steely look that was directed at Voldemort.

The dark lord's face held a look of momentary shock before it was replaced with one of indifference. He backed up; moving closer to Sage again and he stepped up directly beside her. Her hand was grabbed roughly, the palm facing upwards and Voldemort's eyes went round at seeing the small cut in the centre which still oozed drops of blood, evident by the mounting pool on the grass beside her feet.

"You insolent little...!"

The sentence was left unfinished as Voldemort showed the anger boiling within with his wand, slashing down against Sage. She cried out towards the sky in agony as the wound throbbed and the pain rushed through her body. Dumbledore took a slight step forward at the sudden, rash action but stopped himself quickly. Sage looked down, gasping for air at the sight of a large gash that ripped easily through her clothing and extended from the top of her waist to her hip. The blood flowed down freely, the thick substance staining the grass as well as her pants.

"It's time to end this, Tom," said Dumbledore sternly, avoiding looking at his ward.

Voldemort scoffed. "There's nothing you can do old man. Protego!"

Both Dumbledore and Harry threw spells but it bounced off the shield Voldemort had thrown up and it was then that they rushed forwards, knowing that it was about to be too late. Voldemort turned his back to them and raised his wand high in the air, inhaling deeply as though unable to contain his excitement.

"De virtutibus priscis olim vocat. Derivare singulare potestatem alio et meum conforta proposito figit!"

A thin strand of gold emitted from the tip of Voldemort's wand and it weaved through the air like silk blowing in the wind. It headed toward Sage and within seconds, it shot out like a snake and embedded itself in the centre of her chest, singeing the shirt where it went in.

The effect was instantaneous. A powerful surge tore through Sage, jolting her body off the statue and shaking the rope loose. The world spun dizzyingly and Sage closed her eyes feeling the sensations of energy being sapped from her. The gold thread tugged violently, sending Sage higher into the air. All four limbs dangling behind her and her dark red hair fell freely and the gash on her side still dripped with blood, the substance now falling elsewhere, staining a different patch of grass.

A deafening noise erupted through the cemetery as Dumbledore finally tore through the shield with short, stabbing motions with his wand. The protective bubble shattered like glass, the shards dissipating into thin air. Dumbledore and Harry rushed forwards, both of them knowing what had to be done. Dumbledore engaged Voldemort in a quick and fierce battle while Harry rushed to aid Sage.

"Diffindo!"

A streak of green shot from Harry's wand and it whizzed through the air, slicing through the golden thread that held Sage in the air. Harry turned immediately after the spell and shot a disarming spell at Voldemort. Dumbledore turned and looked at Sage for the first time and at seeing her falling he held his wand out and guided her to the ground without saying a word. The piece of thread within Sage's chest dissolved into nothing, leaving a small, gaping hole where it had penetrated through.

The exchange didn't go as planned. Harry was easily shoved aside after a battle of non-verbal against verbal spells and he was violently tossed aside, his wand falling from his grasp. Dumbledore didn't turn in time and Voldemort blasted him across the cemetery, laughing when he hit a tombstone which cracked in half. Dumbledore's wand landed a few feet from him and Sage's eyes widened as her gaze fell on him. Conflict battled within her as she was unsure of where to go.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A breath hitched in Sage's throat and she held it, feeling nothing but the thumping of her heart against her ribcage and the rush of blood through her ears. But seconds passed and she was still alive. With her body rigid, she slowly turned around and looked to the other side. The flash of green had already passed and Harry was lying eagle-spread on the ground, his wand metres from him along with his glasses that had a crack down one lens.

The tears that had threatened to fall before could no longer be held back and they escaped, a few drops running down each cheek. The decision was made without much thought and Sage stepped back quickly, knowing she didn't have much time. Voldemort turned and his face contorted into anger at seeing what she was attempting to do. A sharp, non-verbal spell shot through the air and hit Sage, blasting her off her feet. She landed metres from Dumbledore and rolled onto her side, groaning at the pain it caused her already injured side.

"Pathetic..."

The mutter didn't go unheard and Sage managed to pull up to her knees. But Voldemort had walked away, going to where Harry lay instead. Voldemort looked down at the chosen one and inclined his head, a grin full of delight spreading across his pale face. With one foot he lightly kicked him and Harry remained motionless. But when he turned back, the smile was gone as he noticed Sage had started to crawl towards Dumbledore.

"One more to go and then there will be nothing to stop me."

Sage grunted heavily, knowing that only one thing was going to stop Dumbledore from dying and she wasn't going to be responsible for it. A streak of blue flew past, missing her by an inch and Sage skidded against the ground, grabbing Dumbledore's wand as she did so.

"Protego!"

The next two spells bounced off the shield and as it held. Sage rose to her feet, blocking most of Dumbledore from sight as she stood in front of him. Her breathing came out in heavy gasps and she met Voldemort's gaze, instantly feeling a strong pressure pushing at the front of her mind.

"The shield won't prevent either of your deaths," warned Voldemort. "Surrender now and I promise it will be swift."

"You can have me," panted Sage. "But you cannot harm Albus. Please..."

After a moment's thought, Voldemort lowered his wand a little. "You do understand that Dumbledore's raising you had nothing to do with love. It was out of duty, of fear. And although I am no expert, I didn't need to enter your mind to find out that you don't love him. You never have. What are you protecting him for?"

"Were the reasons not there or did you not recognise them for what they were?" asked Sage bitterly, hating that she started to feel more and more like him. "Albus looked after me even though he had no obligation to and he looked out for me, protected me and I owe him something for that."

"If you drop the wand and come to me I will leave Dumbledore alone," said Voldemort steadily.

The shield failed and Sage dropped the wand beside her feet before she moved towards Voldemort. But she only got three steps when Voldemort raised his wand again and lifted her off the ground. Sage was moved back near the statue but she remained in the air as Voldemort repeat the spell.

"De virtutibus priscis olim vocat. Derivare singulare potestatem alio et meum conforta proposito figit!"

The thin strand of gold had returned and it pierced through the night sky and the tip once again embedded itself in Sage's chest. A scream of agony ripped from her throat and she tilted backwards, feeling too heavy to keep herself taut for very long. A tingling sensation crept through her extremities, turning them numb and the golden thread shimmered brightly along its length.

Voldemort stood on the spot, transfixed as the absorbed power filtered through him. He could feel the raw energy rushing through his veins. It was exhilarating and intoxicating at the same time. For years he had waited for this day and now that it was here, no words existed to explain how he felt.

A sudden burst of red light caught the corner of Voldemort's vision and he moved just in time to see if fly passed and vanish in the distance. He looked beside him and his eyes narrowed in anger at seeing that Dumbledore was no longer lying on the ground, unconscious. He was on his feet and holding his wand in one hand.

A second spell came quickly, severing the link between Voldemort and Sage. The thread remained, keeping Sage high in the air and leaving the building power nowhere to go. Voldemort roared with rage and engaged Dumbledore in battle that was accompanied by bright colours and unimaginable feats of control and power.

* * *

"Hello?"

The voice echoed down what seemed like a very long room without any doors. There were benches space out evenly and windows that showed a bright, blue sky outside. Along the walls were framed pictures, full of smiling people, none of which he could make out from where he currently stood.

The realisation slowly dawned and Harry looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt, none of which were torn or bloody. It was also blurry and with a touch to his face, he found that his glasses were gone and it was the reason he couldn't see anything properly.

"Here you are, sweetheart."

The unfamiliar voice made Harry spin around sharply on his feet. There were two people standing in front of him both of who he recognised without his glasses. A woman with vivid red hair, wearing jeans and a black top, held out the glasses to him and he took them, putting them back into place quickly with both hands, noticing that the lens were intact.

"Mum?"

A smile spread across Lily's face and her green eyes glistened with tears. A look beside her and Harry almost saw his mirror image although with deliberate mistakes. A tall man with black hair and hazel eyes peered at him through round glasses, much like his own and there was a smile on his face as well.

"Dad?" he questioned.

Harry placed a hand against his chest as he continued to stare. He wasn't breathing and there was no heartbeat to be found. There was a strange numbness sieving through his body, making the confusion grow even further. Feeling unsure, Harry took his eyes off his parents and glanced behind him before looking back, seeing that nothing had changed and that there was no one else there.

"I'm dead," stated Harry. "Aren't I?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Lily gently. "The journey is not yet complete."

"What do you mean?" breathed Harry.

"You have a choice," Lily continued. "You can come with us or you can go back."

A frown appeared on Harry's face as the confusion hit breaking point. Images of friends and memories flooded his mind, giving him a sense of both dread and doubt. The one thing he always wanted most was now standing before him but walking away from everything he'd leave behind made him hesitate.

"I still don't quite understand what happened," said Harry quietly.

"You were the last horcrux," explained James. "It was an accident. Killing rips the soul and the night he came for you, Lily stood in the way. The piece of soul went into the only thing close enough, you. The curse killed the soul but couldn't completely kill you."

There was a pause as Harry still hesitated on his decision, feeling a little guilty which way he was leaning.

"Go back, sweetheart," urged Lily lovingly. "You're still needed."

"Dumbledore ...Sage..."

"Only you can save them as well as the entire wizarding world," said Lily with a soft smile. "I know it's a daunting task and it's been with you your entire life just as we have been."

"We'll be here for you when it's your time, son," said James.

"I'm afraid," admitted Harry, focusing on his mother.

Lily stepped forward and hugged her son, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Harry returned the hug albeit a little stiffly and once they parted, he smiled a little as did Lily while cupping his cheek gently.

"We'll be with you," she assured. "You won't be alone."

Harry nodded; pressing his lips together tightly and while holding back the tears that began to build up. He took another glance around. "How do I go back?"

"Through that door," said James, pointing to the right side.

Harry turned his head and saw a door that wasn't there before. Once more, he looked at his parents and nodded his head again, once, showing that he was determined. The words were on the tip of his tongue but they never left his mouth and he turned and headed for the white door.

"We love you, Harry," said Lily.

The door opened by itself and Harry stepped through. A blinding white light flashed, engulfing him completely before everything went dark once again.

* * *

There was only noise; loud and unequivocal noise. A new heartbeat roared to life in his chest and Harry's eyes shot open, staring straight up at the sky. The dark clouds were still there as was the ground shaking thunder that continued to roll around with bolts of lightning that lit up the sky.

Harry inhaled deeply, the air feeling fresh and invigorating as his lungs expanded for more. Without moving too much Harry looked across the cemetery, finding Dumbledore and Voldemort locked in a turbulent duel. Across the grass, not far away, was Sage, dangling in mid-air.

Her skin was pale, turning a deathly shade of grey and her lips were colourless. The golden thread was again attached to her, the filament a dazzlingly, almost blinding, shade of gold. Harry's breathing quickened, knowing that he had to do something fast.

About a metre away he could see his wand and glasses sitting together. The latter was repaired, making Harry frown for a second before it all came back to him. Keeping the thoughts of them close, Harry dragged himself towards them, only moving when Voldemort's back was to him. Harry wasn't interested in giving him the slightest chance of coming out of this alive.

When Harry reached them he put on his glasses and grabbed the wand and used the same spell as before. "Diffindo!"

The incantation was whispered but sharp as the green streak flew through the air and severed Sage from the gold thread. With a lot of effort, he assured Sage hit the ground softly as he got to his feet. It was only then that both Voldemort and Dumbledore noticed what had happened behind them. Dumbledore seemed pleased but not overly shocked that he was standing.

"You... You were... I killed you!" said Voldemort, going from shock to anger.

Harry raised his wand, a set look of antipathy colouring his features. He almost had nothing left to say.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spells were released at the same time and they connected, forming a red and green line. Behind Voldemort, Dumbledore stumbled backwards a few steps before scampering over to where Sage lay, unmoving, on the ground. A light push against her neck told him that she was alive and he rested a hand against her forehead momentarily before rising and watching the struggle happening in front of him, keeping his wand at the ready should he need it.

The duel was brutal. Harry gripped the hilt of his wand with both hands, squinting through the sweat that poured down his face. Voldemort seemed almost calm, the grip on his own wand lax in comparison. The look on his face was of pure hatred but for a split second Harry thought he saw fear and he took the opportunity to push harder.

In moments, Harry gained the upper hand and the red streak pushed forwards, keeping Voldemort's killing curse at bay. With all the energy he could muster Harry gave a final push and the power between built up into a huge ball of golden light before it exploded and flung both of them backwards. Harry landed on his back, a couple of metres from Dumbledore and Sage while Voldemort hit his father's tombstone, cracking it down the middle. He landed in front of it on his stomach and didn't move.

Dumbledore rushed to Harry's side and he helped the young man back up. Harry gave a passing glance at Sage and noticed that she was breathing before he walked towards Voldemort with Dumbledore by his side. Dumbledore picked up Voldemort's wand and pocketed it before turning and walking away, knowing it was the end. But Harry went closer to him and touched for a pulse. There was none.

Harry's fingers slipped with his shaking and he fell forward, only just managing to put his hands down to support himself and he hung his head, bellowing out a cry of relief. It was over. The heavens opened up and the rain poured down, drenching all of them. Harry let the moment pass and he stood up and turned around. Sage's eyes were open and he approached, offering a hand.

Sage's dark eyes regarded it for a moment before accepting and he pulled her up easily. Dumbledore's hand rested on her shoulder to steady her as she was a little shaky on her feet. The colour began to restore in her features and Sage looked to where her father had fallen, the conflicted feelings still there.

"Is he...?" she said, trailing off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes," said Harry, reaffirming it for himself. "He's dead. It's over."

Dumbledore released his hold on Sage's shoulder and he took her hand. They turned away and together, they disapparated, leaving the cemetery and the darkness behind. Harry gave Voldemort one last look before he gripped his wand again and left, knowing that there was more to be done.

Malfoy manor came into view quickly as they landed close by and Dumbledore headed for the crowd standing outside, in the grounds. Harry came up behind them and was quickly encircled by Ron and Hermione, who were both bruised and bloodied but alive.

Sage pulled her hand out of Dumbledore's and stopped to look around. Bodies littered the grounds, the manor's windows were smashed and the top level was burning. A trail of blood from the front door and down the steps caught her attention and Sage felt a couple of tears escape. The number of dead was going to be high.

A small sigh fell from Sage's lips as she looked to Dumbledore. The look on his face was grave and his age had suddenly become apparent to her. Throughout the years, it was something she had never really noticed until now and it was upsetting.

"Sage..."

The call of her name made her turn and she saw Aberforth standing at the nearest hedge. More tears escaped and Sage went straight to him and hugged him without any hesitations. She felt a light kiss on top of her head and she sighed again, feeling somewhat comforted.

As the hug continued, she watched Dumbledore again, feeling awful that there was nothing she could do. Members of the Order were still coming out, bringing bodies with them and for a few moments, Sage watched as they were laid respectfully on the ground. The number of recognisable faces started to grow.

Tonks was the first she saw. The hair was back to being bright pink and spiky but it was now laden with dirt and blood. There was also blood smeared across her face and her purple robe seemed to be smouldering in the middle of her stomach, making Sage wonder what happened. Remus was kneeling beside her, tears escaping the confines of his eyes.

The next body out was a small one and a slight hitch of breath caught in her throat. Within seconds after seeing her, Sage realised she wasn't the only one who noticed her. Harry released the hold he had on his two best friends and walked forwards a few steps, towards Ginny's still form. The green eyes widened a little and shock etched in each line of his young face. A howling of horror erupted from the side, gaining everyone's attention and Sage watched Molly run to her fallen daughter, Arthur right behind her.

The next body was that of Alastor Moody. Sage watched two Auror's moved him out of the house, using their hands and onto the ground with great respect. The normal eye was closed but the magical one still spun in its socket, making a sick feeling hit the pit of Sage's stomach.

Not wanting to see anymore, Sage buried her face in Aberforth's beard and took a deep, shaky breath. This wasn't quite the ending she had expected. At their arrival, she had anticipated an atmosphere full of relief and joy that the war was over but instead it was bloody and full of dead faces that were ripped away too soon.

* * *

A/N: I borrowed some details... hope nobody minds... and the Latin reads - Of the former virtues of old calls. Flows and other unique power strengthen my resolve. Sorry for any mistakes. I have never learnt Latin. I just used an online translator.


	19. Epilogue

A/N: The italics are a flashback, taking place not long after the war.

* * *

Epilogue

It was one year to the day. It felt long and short at the same time. The memories of what had taken place were still fresh, as though they'd happened yesterday and Sage was certain she wasn't the only one who still couldn't quite move on, although perhaps for different reasons.

A few days after the end of the war, the funerals were held. Sage attended each one, standing by Dumbledore's side and keeping her emotions in check. The funerals for Ginny and Percy had been held together in a private setting. Sage felt sorry for them as she knew Ginny was a nice girl and much too young to die and although she'd never met Percy, she knew how much Molly and Arthur loved him.

Three weeks passed before there was a burial for Voldemort and the Death Eaters that had fallen. Dumbledore had said it was too soon and to give it a little time. Sage, Dumbledore and Harry were the only ones in attendance and nothing had been said. There was only silence. It was appropriate and sad at the same time.

The Death Eaters that weren't dead were either in prison or in hiding. A few of them in Azkaban Sage had met and the only thought she'd had about it was the question on how long it would take them to succumb and die there.

Six months after the war Harry married Luna, both of them finding exactly what they needed in one another. So far there was one child on the way, which was a boy but Sage knew there would at least be another. They also made their home in Godric's Hollow, choosing to live near where Harry's parents had before they'd died.

Ron and Hermione settled in a neighbouring village and married within a month of the war ending. They were blessed with one child; Rose and were already planning to have another. Arthur and Molly continued living at the Burrow while Charlie went back to Romania to be with his dragons. Bill and Fleur married within months of the war ending but as yet had no children. George was now dating his twin's ex-girlfriend Angelina and they were living in near Hogsmeade.

Kingsley rose through the Ministry and by the end of the year became Minister for Magic. At the loss of Tonks, Remus moved into Grimmauld Place permanently with Sirius. Dumbledore retired as Headmaster of Hogwarts and gave the position to McGonagall.

And Sage still lived at the Dumbledore estate in Godric's Hollow. Despite now being twenty years old, she remained there, feeling safe and secure. The world was a big and sometimes bad place. The main reason she never left was to avoid the temptations and desires she knew lay deep down and the nightmares had vanished.

Each night Voldemort's face still haunted her but as he was dead, he was no longer controlling things. Sage knew it was coming from her subconscious, sometimes the same nightmarish events replaying over and over. And Sage also knew that despite her best efforts, she could no longer hide the truth. Even Dumbledore was aware of what was still going on.

"Sage?" enquired Dumbledore, glancing sideways at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Sage immediately, pulling out of her thoughts. "I'm just thinking."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know," said Sage softly. "But he's been asking to see me since the war ended. I can't say no any longer."

Dumbledore gave a simple nod of understanding and went back to reading the Muggle magazine he held in his hands. Sage turned her head slightly to look at him, not caring if he noticed. Most things always remained unsaid between them and it was preferred but after the war, the floodgates had opened:

"_I heard what was said," said Dumbledore quietly._

_The kitchen was so silent that not even Sage's light breathing broke it. "About what?"_

"_Your inability to love," clarified Dumbledore. "I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised but I had thought that maybe... you felt something towards me."_

_Sage froze completely and held her breath along with the tears that were threatening to fall. On turning around and seeing her guardian's face, Sage's resolve broke and the tears fell freely. A shaky, inhale of breath followed and so did a barrage of words._

"_I've tried," she stammered. "I noticed it when I was little and I knew something was wrong. I could always see how parents loved their children and vice versa and I know that it even happens between people in the same household that aren't related and believe me when I say that I do care about you, I really do and I appreciate everything you've done for me but I just... I just can't. There's nothing there and it makes me feel like a monster. I just-"_

"_Shh..." soothed Dumbledore._

_The elderly wizard walked forwards and wrapped his arms securely around Sage. For the first time in years, they had a proper hug with Sage returning it. The tears still fell but somehow she felt better after her little outburst of abnormal emotion._

"_It's alright," said Dumbledore kindly._

_There was a heavy exhale of breath as all emotions broke loose and headed for the exit. Sage didn't know what was going to happen after but she didn't want any of this to end just yet._

"Sage... Are you coming?"

The voice broke through Sage's train of thought and she shook her head before getting to her feet. A solid metal door was open and an Auror was standing there, waiting for them. He was dressed his maroon robes that fitted him well and after entering, he led them both down a number of cells before stopping in front of one.

The metal backing on the door was slid open but the bars remained in place, keeping the prisoner from doing visitors any harm. Sage approached and stared inside. The cell was nothing but grimy stone and a pathetically small window which showed a slither of the sky which was currently a deep indigo.

Straight away she recognised the man inside despite what the year had done to him in here. Walden still had black hair but it was now shiny with grease as was his skin. The black moustache was still there although it was a little longer and thicker but he still had the same blue eyes that she remembered and for some reason, she moved a little closer.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Sage quietly as she gripped the bars with both hands.

Walden grabbed onto the bars too, interweaving their arms and pulled himself to his feet, his nose inches away from Sage's. "Is it really you?" he asked, his eyes widening a little.

Sage ignored the horrid smell that percolated through the bars towards her and she nodded. "Yes..." she said slowly.

"They're going to give me another trial," he breathed as though too excited. "You will speak on my behalf, won't you?"

"Why?" asked Sage, frowning a little.

"I helped you," said Walden in a soft voice. "When the dark lord chained you to the ceiling I helped you, I helped and got punished for it. I never hurt you. I was always nice to you. There was something there."

Without realising, Sage shook her head slightly. "I remember that you helped," she said, avoiding the other thing. "And I will say something but there are no guarantees. Being who I am, my words might not count for much."

"It'll be something though, won't it?" said Walden gratefully. The Death Eater's face fell and he walked away from the bars and went to the other side of the small cell and slid down against the wall, landing with a small thump on the cold floor. "All I have is you..."

Sage took a step back and another moment to look at him. There was nothing between them but part of her wanted to help him as he had helped her once although she was unsure how many good deeds it would take to wipe out all the bad ones.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and started walking back. Sage soon followed, giving a sideways glance at Walden. For years she had assumed there was no future for her, with anyone, but perhaps this was her chance after all for something, no matter how insignificant.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologise if the epilogue turned out a bit stiff. Epilogues aren't my strong point.


End file.
